Purity Love
by aristocratFABLE
Summary: Prince Syaoran and his cousin Eriol ran way from the castle for the sake of their single status. But after stumbling onto two cute young ladies on the farmlands filled with mystical creatures, will they still care? SS and a bit of ET. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge: Runaway

A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic! I deleted Fire Sprit cause I find it a bit lame….. Sorry to my reviewers! Hope you like Purity Love!

Summary: Prince Syaoran Li ran away from an arranged marriage together with his "beloved" cousin, Eriol. While travelling through mystical lands filled with wonderous creatures, they stumbled upon a quaint farm, filled with Unicorns! Guess who's the breeder? SS and a bit of ET.

Prologue: Runaway

As dawn approaches, the sunlight peaked through the castle's window. The light shone onto a bird's crystal blue feathers. It wasn't any ordinary bird though. With a beak which reflects light like a crystal and an aquatic blue feathery tail which sways from side to side, it arose from its slumber as frosty blue eyes were revealed.

Fluffing its feathers, the ice phoenix flew to its master's bed, finding him still sleeping in deep slumber. The bird decided playfully to try and wake his master up by pecking him on the head.

His attempt was futile as the young prince covered himself with his comforter, leaving his feet "unprotected". The bird flew to the bottom of the bed and shot a weak force of ice breath onto his master's toes.

Amber eyes shot open when he felt the sudden cold. He knew exactly who did it…..

"FROST!"

From another room, a young man awoke, "Well, here comes the wake up call….."

It was a normal day at the castle; Prince Syaoran awoke with freezing cold feet. His cousin, Prince Eriol was awoken everyday with the angered shout of the amber-eyed Prince, also together with his miniature dragon, Sapphire.

As Eriol opened his door, he was greeted with the sight of Syaoran trying to catch a fleeing phoenix which was cawing for help.

"Stop chasing Frost my cute little cousin, he's only trying to wake you up."

The raging prince turned his attention towards his cousin, "Try waking up with icicles as feet! And stop calling me that!"

Eriol yawned and replied," I don't need that from Sapphire, besides, I have you as an alarm clock. By the way, its time for breakfast, please change your attire, my cute little cousin!" was his reply as he walked down the hallway.

The steaming prince returned to his room to change his clothes as his phoenix trailed happily behind him, knowing he has successfully accomplished in his everyday "mission".

Prince Syaoran stumbled down the stairways to see his family seated around the dining table. As usual, his mother was silently enjoying her breakfast, his four giggling sisters trading gossip and his all "beloved" cousin feeding his dragon.

Suddenly, Sapphire sneezed. His fiery breath caught onto the curtains beside him. Everyone panicked as the flames soon engulfed the whole curtain.

Frost came to the rescue as he shot an icy breath on the curtain.

"Looks like Sapphire caught the flu." was Eriol's only comment. Syaoran scowled at him, "You think?"

Yelan placed down her fork and stated, "Better ask the servants to fetch some dragon medicine. We do not want the castle to burn down do we?"

Eriol smiled charmingly and stated, "Yes Auntie."

Yelan then stood up and walked towards the two princes, "I have news for both of you"

Both Syaoran and Eriol abruptly sat rigid; both hoping that it wasn't what they think it is….

"Princess Rei and Princess Luna are coming tomorrow. You two are going to get engaged to them."

Syaoran grumbled while Eriol could only sigh. They were expecting this. Princess Rei and her cousin Princess Luna have been chasing their parents to help them engaged to Syaoran and Eriol. However the two princes find them annoying and ugly.

"Excuse us." Eriol and Syaoran said in unison as both 17 year olds retreated back to their rooms.

"Great! How are we going to get out of this mess?" exclaimed Syaoran as he paced around the room.

"You are burning a hole in the ground. Relax! We'll think of something, like we always do!"Eriol said, trying to calm Syaoran down

Syaoran finally yelled," How can you be so clam when we are going to get married to the cranky cousins?"

"How about we run away?" Eriol joked.

"Are you Craz-…" Syaoran stopped, and then looked at Eriol.

"What did you just say?"

Eriol raised a brow and replied," Errr, you mean how about we run…..? Oh no! You aren't thinking?"

Syaoran smirked, "Oh yes cousin dear, we are running away."

Eriol then exclaimed, "I was joking!"

Syaoran turned his back, "You know you can't change my mind."

Eriol groaned and murmured," Should have kept my big mouth shut."

That night, the princes gathered some gold and rations before going back to their room. Knowing that guards will be stationed at every hallway, they thought of a new plan to escape.

"Frost! Ice bridge!" ordered Syaoran. The phoenix nodded as it went to the window and shot a burst of ice over to the next roof. Now, they can slide across without being seen.

This continued for the rest of the way. Soon, they reached the stables.

Thanks to years of training, Syaoran jumped down the roof without making a sound with ease.

Making sure no one was around; Eriol went into the stables and brought out two horses, one creamy white and the other dark chocolate.

While Eriol was busy, Syaoran went to a particular side of the wall and pushed it.

Amazingly, the wall turned which revealed a long stretch of road.

Syaoran smirked; his deceased father had told him about this place. Apparently, he used this exit to escape from the castle once before!

Eriol whistled, "I see, I was actually wondering how are we going to bring the horses out of the castle walls without going through the gates."

"I thought about it just now. Now come on! Before they realized we are gone!"

Syaoran pushed the wall back and then climbed onto his steed. Making sure that everything was accounted for, they set off on their journey as Frost and Sapphire soar high in the sky above them.

Syaoran gave a last glance at his home and smirked, "Adios castle!" were his last words as they set off through the night, leaving the place for good. Or at least, they hope so!

To be continued

A/N: There you have it! I hope you guys like it. They are gonna meet Sakura and Tomoyo in the next chapter. There's a small twist Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: Work?

A/N: Back again. I want to finish the second chap before school starts tomorrow. Oh and Happy Chinese New Year!

Chapter 1: Work?

"I'm so tired… We have been traveling since last night, why don't we take a break?" complained Eriol.

"Shut up! We have to get as far as we can away from the castle!" said Syaoran who was still wide awake. His phoenix Frost is snoozing on his shoulders while Eriol's dragon, Sapphire, was taking a nap in front of Eriol.

Since last night's escape, they have been traveling south. So far, they have passed the town and now riding through the farmlands.

"By the way, isn't this the place where farm animals are breed? Are there dragons around?" asked Eriol.

"And you call yourself a dragon owner…. Dragon farms are high up on the mountains, like those over there," Syaoran stated pointing towards a cluster of mountains.

Eriol shot back, "Oh? And I suppose you know what animals are breed here O smart one?"

(A/N: By the way, this isn't Eriol's kingdom, so, he doesn't know the place as well as Syaoran. He was just visiting him for a few weeks in Syaoran's kingdom)

Syaoran smirked, "Of course! There are normal farms for sheep, goats and pigs. However, there are unique ones for more special creatures like phoenixes, hippogriffs, unicorns and Marlets. There are many more though."

Eriol then replied, "You don't need to show off, I was just asking because I did not manage to get the medicine for Sapphire's flu. He's still sneezing you know."

Syaoran then turned his head towards Eriol, "We'll stop by a Dragon farm on the mountains. I'm sure they will have some. Besides, I do not want any more accidents to happen again because of your sick dragon's flu."

Sapphire, who had just woken up, could only grunt in response.

Then suddenly, Sapphire shot up and darted towards one of the farm houses.

"Sapphire! Come back here!"

The two sprinted their horses towards Sapphire, who was flying towards a shiny object.

The two then realized it was a carriage.

The carriage was slivery gold and decorated with various kinds of Gemstones. It was definitely custom-made for it was more beautiful then the castle carriages.

Sapphire hovered in the air while admiring the biggest gemstone on the carriage, an emerald.

Eriol chuckled," Now I see why Sapphire is so excited. Dragons are attracted to gemstones you know."

Syaoran then pondered," Why is this carriage doing here anyway? Could it belong to one of the folks here? How in the world did they afford this?"

Sapphire then felt a tingling sensation. It is coming up to his nose……….. ACKCHOO!

Syaoran panicked," Sapphire! Why did you do that for?"

The carriage was now on fire. The horses, which Syaoran and Eriol were riding on, went berserk when they saw the fire. They immediately threw their riders off their backs and sped towards the forest.

"Great! There goes our ride."

"Excuse me! In case you haven't notice! We are in serious trouble here!"

Frost, who was awoken by the horses' neighs, saw the commotion and sent a blast of ice towards the flaming carriage.

After the carriage was fully encased in ice, the ice cracked and caused the carriage to break into pieces, together with all the gemstones.

Syaoran and Eriol could only sweatdrop at the destroyed once piece-of-art. Whoever owned this isn't going to be happy….

"OH MY GOD! What in the world happened?"

Syaoran turned and saw a shocked young woman staring at the rumble.

The woman had beautiful purple locks that reached her waist. She had pale skin and astonishing amethyst eyes. She had the right curves at the right places and rosy cheeks. She was dressed in a pale yellow sundress that reached her knees. Eriol could only gape at her beauty.

Syaoran however, was a different story. He was trying to find a way to get out of this sticky mess.

"Look…. It isn't what you think…"

"Tomoyo? What happened?" Another voice came from inside the house that seemed to be addressing the young woman, who was recognized as "Tomoyo".

Another woman walked out of the house. This time, it was Syaoran who was stumped.

A young woman, maybe around the same age as Syaoran, walked out from the cottage. In Syaoran's opinion, this woman is far more beautiful than the other one he just saw.

The young lady had auburn hair that reached her shoulders. The hair framed her delicate face beautifully. She had sparkling emerald jade eyes and a curvy body. She also had a star necklace around her neck. She was wearing a pale pink dress with white sandals.

Eriol, who was the first to overcome his shock tried to use his charm to "charm" his way into asking the ladies for forgiveness.

"You see Mademoiselles, my dragon had recently caught the flu and "sneeze" fire onto your carriage………. I am sure that you two beautiful ladies would forgive me and my companion here?"

"Don't try to flatter us! Trust me, it doesn't work on me. SO you are the ones that fried my mum's birthday present to Sakura?

"Birthday Present? Why would someone give a carriage as a birthday present? "Asked Syaoran

"You obviously are not from around here! Sakura is a Unicorn breeder! That carriage was custom-made and ridiculously expensive"

Sakura went towards Tomoyo, "Calm down Tomoyo! I'm sure they didn't mean it. Right Flame?"

A golden-red phoenix settled on its mistress shoulder, cawing in agreement. Its eyes were a shade of sparkling red, just like burning fire. Its beak is bright orange and its tail is in the shades of different colours of red.

For our ice phoenix, it was love at first sight. But for Flame, I wish I could say the same….

Tomoyo then turned her attention towards Eriol, "And you! How could you let your dragon be so sick? Don't you have Dragon Flu medicine?"

Eriol was offended," Excuse Me? But if I wasn't busy escapi- mhrffff!"

Syaoran had covered Eriol's mouth in fear of leaking out their secret.

"Hehehe! Don't mind him! He's sprouting nonsense."

"Well, unless you have gold to repay for our carriage……" Tomoyo started, obviously still angry.

Syaoran replied, "Oh yes, wait a minu…" Then he realized," their gold was in the backpack attached to the horses. God knows where they are now.

"Oh! Our gold seems to have ran away….. We are terribly sorry for the mess we had caused."

"Well sorry doesn't help the situation. You guys just to have to work for us to pay us back!"

Eriol and Syaoran could only say one word in response, "Work?"

POV of Sakura

Oh Great! Tomoyo's at it again. The guy with brown hair seems kind of cute though… Wait a minute…. What am I thinking?

I shook out of my thoughts and smiled," Why don't we discuss this in the house? It would be more comfortable."

Tomoyo huffed and went back into the cottage. I sighed, boy, I don't think I have ever seen her this angry.

The two and their pets trailed behind us; the brown-haired one seemed to be very angry at the one with the glasses. But he seemed he couldn't care less and was in fact staring at Tomoyo.

Normal POV

Once everyone was seated, Syaoran asked," What are your names?"

Sakura replied," My name is Sakura Kinimoto. I'm a Unicorn breeder. This is Tomoyo Daidouji, my cousin. She's a Dragon breeder. Although she seems to be more of a seamstress to me……"

Syaoran then introduced himself and Eriol, with fake names of course "My name is Xiao Lang, and this is Eli, my cousin."

Eriol noticed Syaoran's plan and finally spoke," Although I would prefer calling him my cute little cousin…"

"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

Tomoyo, who was STILL fuming," Ok! Ok! Now we know each other. That carriage was worth 5000 pieces of gold! How are you going to repay that?"

Everyone, including Sakura shouted in unison," 5000?"

Tomoyo then said, "Of course? What do you think?"

Sakura then argued with Tomoyo, "You told me it was 1000 gold! Not 5000!"

Tomoyo ignored Sakura and stated, "To compensate for the carriage, you guys will have to work for us on our farms. One of you will work for me while the other works for Sakura. Each of you will earn 25 pieces of gold each day. SO, you will have to work for us for one hundred days! Any complains? By the way, it will be manual labour" (A/N: I'm cruel aren't I?)

Syaoran and Eriol sighed and shook their head. So much for adventure……………

To think! Two wealthy princes reduced to labour workers!

To Be Continued

A/N: There done! How was is? Please review! On! Here are the character info!

**Sakura**

16 years old

Unicorn Breeder

Likes to ride

Phoenix: Flame

Relatives: Dead (Tomoyo: Cousin)

**Syaoran**

17 years old

Prince

Likes to have adventure

Phoenix: Frost

Relatives: 4 sisters Mother / Father Dead

**Tomoyo**

16 years old

Dragon breeder

Likes to sew

Dragon: Amethyst

Relatives: Mother (Sakura: Cousin)

**Eriol**

17 years old

Prince

Likes to read

Dragon: Sapphire

Relatives: Yelan and her family (Aunt and cousins)

_Reviewers:_

Unkown-Character: Hi there again! Thanks for supporting my new story! I thank you for your support!

Pinaygrrl: Thank you!

kawaiisakura05: Couldn't agree more!

Lotus Dreams: Thanks for the heads up! I'll slow down next time! Thank you again!

AnimeluvaJK: Thank you for your review! I hope my story meets your taste!


	3. Chapter 2: Magical

A/N: Hi everyone! I am so happy to see more people had reviewed for my story! Keep them coming people! Let's get the story on!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Card captor Sakura characters! (forgot about this…Hehe)

**Chapter 2: Magical**

"So…… I guess I take the Dragon Breeder?"

"Is it just me, or you seem to be attracted to Daidouji?" Syaoran teased.

"It's not that... I thought it would be easier if I follow Daidouji since she has dragon medicine back on her farm…………"

"Right………."

It's the day after the "little" accident. Syaoran and Eriol had slept in Sakura's guestrooms. Tomoyo was now returning to her farm and they are deciding who works for whom.

In Sakura's room……………..

"Tomoyo? Are you sure we should do this?" Sakura questioned, still hesitant over the whole matter.

"And let them go after they destroyed my Mother's present to you? NEVER!"

"Ok! Ok! No need to shout. So, since Eli's dragon is the one that fried the carriage, I guess you will like to torture him at your farm?" Sakura asked.

"I never thought about it… but sure why not? It'll be more fun anyways."

The girls left the bedroom and saw a fuming Eriol and a smirking Syaoran.

"I've decided Eli will work at my farm while Xiao Lang will work for Sakura. Any objections?"

"No!" was the immediate reply of all three.

Tomoyo raised a brow, "Ok………" "Strange…………." She thought. _**(A/N: Apparently, she's the only one who doesn't have any feelings towards her counterpart…yet)**_

"Let's go then! Eli! Take my baggages!"

"Yes Madam!" as Eriol followed her, his dragon was napping on top of all the baggages.

The two exited the farm house and stepped into a purple carriage. Tomoyo's head poked out of the window, "I'll see you next week then Sakura, Bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura waved at her cousin. Tomoyo visits her once every week since she lives on the mountains, which is quite far away from Sakura's Unicorn farm.

Once the wyverns carried Tomoyo's carriage away, Sakura turned to Syaoran," Now, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" _**(A/N: Wyverns: One of the smaller dragons, able to fly you don't think Tomoyo uses horses do you? )**_

"Friends? I thought you live alone here?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Do you ever stop asking?" giggled Sakura.

Syaoran then realized they were at the fields. His eyes widened in wonderment as he saw a single unicorn grazing in the middle of the plot of grass.

Its eyes were ebony brown and its mane and tail was white with a tinge of brown. Its body was pure white and it has a brownish horn. There seems to be a magical airsurrounding it.

The unicorn seemed to notice the presence of the two and trotted happily towards them.

The unicorn nuzzled Sakura before turning its head toward Syaoran. Its eyes seemed to bore into Syaoran, uncovering all his deepest secrets.

Syaoran stood incredibly still while the unicorn examined him. The moment was broken when the unicorn started licking him on the face. "Blergh…………"

In seconds, Syaoran's face was matted with unicorn's saliva.

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.

Her melodious laugh met Syaoran's ears." That's sounded so……carefree, not like anything I heard before….."

"Looks like he likes you." Sakura giggled again.

"Why don't I feel glad?" Syaoran grumbled.

"Xiao Lang, meet Chocolate. He's the leader. Unicorns live like other equines in herds. They have one herd stallion to take that part." Sakura explained.

"I see…….. Where are the others?" questioned Syaoran, while wiping the saliva off his face.

"They're probably in the stables."

Then she whistled. The red phoenix immediately flew towards her mistress. Sakura held out a hand for Flames to land on.

"Flames, please unhook the stables door."

Flames cawed and left to do her mistress's order.

Once the door opened, more unicorns stepped out, each with its own unique colours and patterns.

One of them caught Syaoran's eye. It was pure white from top to bottom. The only things that were not white were its black eyes and pinkish horn. Its coat shone in the sunlight as it galloped across the field.

"Dusk! Come back here! I think that little one inside of you doesn't want to be scrambled egg!"

The white horse stopped in its tracks at once and went back to Sakura. Sakura took out cherries from her pocket and gave it to Dusk, who accepted it willingly.

"I am guessing she's pregnant." Syaoran stated.

"Correctomondo. She's Chocolate mate."

Syaoran watched as Dusk walked towards Chocolate and nuzzled him.

"Now, Tomoyo mentioned manual labour right? I don't think we need to worry about that. I think I can handle it all by myself…."

Just then, a flap of wings could be heard. A miniature dragon landed on a tree and dropped a note is Sakura's hands.

"What is it Amethyst?" She unraveled the note and read the message….

_**To Sakura,**_

_**Don't even think about letting that guy off. I know you too well for your own good. I'll be sending my dragons over to check you up from time to time. So you had better assign him some work. Or else I'll be down there before you can say, "Hoe"**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tomoyo**_

Sakura sweatdropped, "Well that's Tomoyo for you. I guess I couldn't let you off Xiao Lang. Sorry!"

Syaoran smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. I think I can take the hardship. So…. What am I suppose to do now?"

Sakura blushed under Syaoran's gaze; she couldn't help but think Syaoran was one hot guy!

"Well……………. I'll be writing a reply to Tomoyo. Why don't you draw some water from that well over there? I think I'll need that to wash the Unicorns." With that, she entered her cottage back door with Amethyst hovering behind.

Syaoran heaved a sigh and said, "Well, better get started." He approached the well and looked down. It seemed to be endless…….

"Now, how do you work this thing?" Syaoran wondered to himself. He dropped the pail down but did not hear the "splash" sound.

"Hmm……. The well's deeper than I thought." Syaoran turned the handle but the pail ended up being pulled up instead on down.

"Opps… Wrong direction……" Syaoran finally got it when the pail reached the water down in the well. Once the pail was filled up, he turned the handle once again. However, the rope got stuck when Syaoran noticed a knot blocking the way.

"Great! What am I suppose to do now?" Syaoran leaned towards the well and tried to fix the knot. He didn't notice that the handle started to turn by itself due to the weight of the pail.

"What the-AHHH!"

That landed Syaoran at the bottom of the well.

"I think the next hundred days are going to be more difficult than I thought………"

To be Continued……

A/N: There! I am surprised that I am able to finish another one so quickly! Oh, and one more thing… PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Reviewers:**_

_katsumi Takashi: I hope this chapter is ok for you! Thanks for the support! _

_Lotus Dreams: Thank you! Hope you will support me till the end! _

_Unkown-Character: Just as evil as me! Thank you for your review!_

_ Pinaygrrl: Sure, thanks again! _

_iluvanime493: Thank you for your compliment! I am happy that my fic is well-liked. _

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Thanks for the review! _

_FlowerLover: I'll try to make it even funnier… Thanks for the support! _

_**A/n: Till next time! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Learning

**_A/N: Waiiiiiiiii! Thanks for the reviews! That's what made me update so soon again! Now I have a change in plans. Replies to reviews will be said first before the story begins and if you had noticed, I changed my summary a bit. Please sit back and enjoy the story! Warning: More romance than humor in this chapter._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Reviewers:_

_Unkown-Character: Thanks for another review! I see I can count on you each time-_

_FlowerLover: I had to, or else Sakura will easily let off Syaoran without her around. Thanks again!_

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Thanks for the review. I'll try to describe more things in the story to make it more interesting!_

_kawaiisakura05: Thanks for the support! Sorry though, I had to get Syaoran out in order for the story to continue!_

_xfLiPx: Errrrr… Thanks?_

_Pinaygrrl: Thanks for the review once again!_

_Erika-chan: I'll try to add it in. Cheers!_

_melmel0492: Thanks for the review!_

_iluvanime493: Well, a prince isn't exactly the type to do chores now is he?_

**Chapter 3: Learning**

"Bye Amethyst! Say Hi to Tomoyo for me!" The dragon squawked in reply and flew off into the sky.

Sakura then walked back to fields, expecting Syaoran to be waiting for her.

"Hmmm? Where is he?"

Down in the well, Syaoran heard Sakura's voice and shouted," I'm over here! Down in the well!"

Sakura certainly was shocked when she heard a voice coming from the well.

"Xiao Lang? Is that you? How did you get down there?"

"Errr….. Frost pushed me! That's right! My phoenix pushed me when I tried to retrieve the water!"

Sakura giggled, "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Syaoran sighed and asked, "Can you call Flames and Frost to carry me up? If not, I think I am going to catch a cold……."

Right on cue, the two phoenixes swooped down the well and allowed Syaoran to grab onto their legs and carried him to the surface.

Sakura presented him with his towel which he used to dry himself up.

"Maybe I should teach you how to do things around here first……."

"Fine……."

How can Syaoran argue? After all, he doesn't know a thing about farm work.

* * *

On the top of the mountains……

"Now, feed that meat to the Guivres. We still got fifty of them more to go!"

**_(A/N: Guivres: no legs or wings, just a large serpent with a dragon head)_**

Eriol was no better off than Syaoran. Tomoyo had wasted no time once they have gotten back from Sakura's farm.

Ironically, Tomoyo's Mother Sonomi had agreed to Tomoyo's plan of action and allowed Tomoyo to torture Eriol as much as she wants.

Eriol glared harshly at the snoozing Sapphire, "See what you made me do?"

Sapphire only response was a grunt.

Sapphire was cured of its flu, thanks to Tomoyo. Now, his only job was to monitor Eriol and make sure he doesn't slack off.

As the Guivres chewed on their lunch, Eriol sneaked a peak at Tomoyo.

She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, happy to see her "slave" drowning in torture.

Tomoyo thought, "That will teach him to destroy my kawaii Sakura's present! Hohohohoho!"

* * *

Back on the farmlands………………..

"Now, let's brush the Unicorns. It's best to keep their coat clean and shiny to ensure that they are happy."

Sakura dipped her brush into the bucket of water before scrubbing Chocolate's coat. When she was done, the stallion nuzzled her gratefully before trotting back to the fields.

"Now you try."

As the next Unicorn came up, Syaoran followed Sakura's example and started to brush it. The Unicorn had an icy coat which almost looks like snow. Her mane is sky blue and her horn is light brown.

"This is Vi. She's a Unicorn that's still growing. Her parents died about a week ago. They mate once for life and stay together until death. Romantic isn't it?"

Sakura sighed with sparkles in her eyes, "I wish that I have such a life. Full of freedom….."

Syaoran couldn't resist sneaking another look at the emerald-eyed goddess. Her beautiful auburn locks, rosy cheeks and full pink lips ignited a fire deep within Syaoran. Her small frame and curvy figure didn't help much either. If Syaoran's mouth wasn't blocked by Vi's body, she would have seen him drooling by now.

"She's so……breathtaking…..much more beautiful than that Princess…..Oh! What's her name again?"

A neigh from Vi snapped both out of their reverie. Syaoran noticed he was done with Vi's coat and pushed the Unicorn into the fields.

Next was Pastel, a Unicorn with a white and brown coat. She had a yellowish mane and dark black eyes.

This time, Sakura picked up her brush and started to scrub Pastel gently.

"Scrubbing their coats is also a way to show that you love them. Unicorns are compassionate creatures. They will never let you down if you need them."

Syaoran was starting to be fascinated by Unicorns. When he was young, his teachers taught him about the beautiful horned creatures, them being symbols of truth, purity, innocence, trust, strength, wisdom and courage.

"By the way Xiao Lang, where did you come from?" Sakura asked curiously.

Syaoran froze at that question, "I was hoping she wouldn't ask that..."

"From some place very far away, you wouldn't know even if I tell you………"

"Oh. Ok then…."

Syaoran thought guiltily, "Maybe I should have told her……No, I can't, she will treat me differently if she finds out I'm a prince. I can't let that happen."

After they finished with all the Unicorns, Sakura decided that it was time to harvest the apples that had been growing on the trees at the end of the field.

"Unicorn favourite treats are apples, strawberries and cherries. Its late autumn now, so, the apples should be ready for picking."

As they walked through the field, Sakura started to hum a tune; it was a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her to lull her to sleep. Sub-consciously, she even started to sing the lyrics.

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today  
Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star  
But _

What if that star is not to come  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope

Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but  
There's a hole within my soul  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me

Am I to be satisfied without knowing  
I wish then for a chance to see  
Now all I need,  
Is my star to come...

_**(A/N: I do not own Wind's Nocturne)**_

Sakura then suddenly began to twirl around. This caused the butterflies hiding in the grass to fly around, circling her. Her sweet-sounding laugh captured all of Syaoran's attention. His heart started to pound heavily. "What's this feeling?" He was in a swirl of emotions, happy, nervous and somewhat shy. "No one has ever made me feel this way before."

"Beautiful………."

Sakura then snapped out of her thoughts and asked Syaoran, "What did you say?"

Syaoran smiled nervously and replied, "I mean…the song you sang is very nice."

Sakura then blushed, "I sang out loud? God, this is so embarrassing."

Syaoran immediately shook head, "Don't be. By the way, where did you get that song? Its nothing I ever heard before."

Sakura's smile then flattered, she turned her back and said, "Can we talk about this day? I don't feel like talking about it now."

Syaoran then realized he had hit a bad spot of Sakura's life.

"Sorry…"

Sakura then continued her way to the apple trees, "Don't worry. Now, let's pick some apples!"

Syaoran then suggested, "Why don't we play a game? The objective is to pick the most apples in a time limit. The loser has to clean the stables."

Sakura smirked, "Bring it on!"

As the Unicorns grazed in the fields, they witnessed the blossoming love between their mistress and the young male, hoping he would be the one to ease her pain of the lost of her deceased family.

**Days left: 99**

To be Continued…….

* * *

A/N: I decided to put a date meter at the end of each chapter, to keep track. How was it?

Please review!

**Unicorn Information**

_The ones you already know: Chocolate, Dusk, Vi and Pastel._

_**Riko: **Adult Unicorn, Copper mane, light orange coat, copper horn (Female)_

_Mate: Sparkle_

_**Sparkle: **Adult Unicorn, White mane, yellow coat, white horn (Male)_

_Mate: Riko_

_**Ixia:** Baby Unicorn, White mane, light orange coat, copper horn (Male)_

_Parents: Riko Sparkle_

_**Bliss: **Teenage Unicorn, Violet mane, pale purple coat, dark purple horn (Female)_

_Parents: Alico Halo_

_**Alico: **Adult Unicorn, White mane, pale purple coat, white horn (Male)_

_Mate: Halo_

_**Halo: **Adult Unicorn, Violet mane, white coat, Dark purple horn (Female)_

_Mate: Alico_

Of course, there will be 1 more soon, remember Dusk is pregnant? Hehehe

Till next time! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I thought Chapter 3 isn't very good. I didn't expect it to have more reviews than any of my other chapters. So, I am trying harder for Chapter 4, and here it is!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**Reviewers**_

_just-a-beginner: Sorry I didn't include you in Chapter 3 reviewers. I had published the chapter before I realized you had reviewed. I'll try to lengthen the chapters. Cheers!_

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: I had to start somewhere right?_

_FlowerLover: Thanks for the review!_

_Unkown-Character: Hope you like this chapter! Cheers!_

_iluvanime493: Well, remember Sakura lives alone? She can't possibly handle like 20. The Unicorns are also quite big. Therefore, the stable must also be big enough to house all of them. Sakura's farm is small, soooo….. and go back to Chapter 1, I have noted that her family is deceased. How her family died will come along later. (Wow, longest reply to reviewer yet!)_

_chikichiki: Thanks for the review!_

_galaxy guardian: I hope you will support me till the end!_

_AnimeAngel41: I noticed you have me on your author alert. Rest assured I will keep updating. Thanks again!_

_Pinaygrrl: Just to make you guys happy!_

_kawaiisakura05: Thanks for the review!_

_angeldrg227: Your name is Crystal? Wow! Same as my sister! Cheers!_

_Erika-chan: Sorry I can't add the creatures dialogues, it will make the story less realistic. Thanks for the review though. Cheers!_

**Chapter 4: Friends**

"Did you hear? Prince Syaoran and his cousin Prince Eriol have run away!"

"I heard it's about the arranged marriage with those two coughuglycough princesses. Its no wonder they would run away!"

"No kidding?"

The news about our two Heros escape had spread like wildfire. Somehow, the news had leaked out of the castle and landed in the hands of the now gossiping villagers. Even though it has been four days since the event happened, it still seemed to be the best subject worth talking and the talk did not seem to be able to die down soon.

_**(A/N: Actually, there are tons of prince and princess runaways' stories around here….)**_

A cloaked lady entered the town unnoticed. She rode her horse towards a grain store and alighted from her steed. She revealed herself to be Rika Sasaki, a young 16 year old with slightly curled ebony brown hair and brown eyes. She is well-known in the town as the second best phoenix specialist after her teacher, TeradaYoshiyuki. Terada had also owned a large phoenix farm to do his research which now Rika is assigned to take care of.

The shop bell rang as the young girl stepped into the dim room. It was still early and the shop had just opened.

"Are the bird seeds ready Jack? The phoenixes are getting hungry back at the farm. I need to hurry. Sorry for all the trouble."

The wrinkled old man just shook his head and smiled, "It's an honor to serve you Miss Sasaki, I hope you are doing well?"

"Oh yes! Thanks for your concern."

Jack called his workers to carry out four large bags of bird seeds. Each had a symbol of a phoenix printed on it and was obviously specially made for the beautiful winged creatures.

"Thanks again Jack! The seeds you give me are always top-grade. Its no wonder the phoenixes kept on hankering me for more!"

Jack smiled warmly and replied," It's my job anyways. Do you need help carrying them?"

Rika shook her head and replied, "It's not a bother. I'll just ask my phoenixes to carry them back for me."

She took out a sliver whistle from her pocket and blew into it. Strangely, no sound came from the instrument at all! However, in a split second, four beautifully plumaged phoenixes came fluttering through the window, each of a different colour and element.

They picked up the bags of seeds and carried them out of the shop and started to fly towards the direction of the farmlands.

Jack clapped his hands, impressed with how Rika had trained the birds to come to her whenever she needed them.

"By the way Jack, what's the latest news around here? I was far too busy the last few days to come into town to check."

Jack chuckled, "You would never guess. Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol had escaped from the castle due to an arranged marriage with Princess Rei and Princess Luna. I'm sure you don't need to know the reason why!" then he let out a hearty laugh.

"Really? Wow. I guess I did miss quite a few things. Well, got to go now! I'm visiting Sakura today!"

"You mean Miss Kinimoto? The one that breeds Unicorns and give rides to children? Tell her I said hi! Have a nice day!"

"I will! Bye!"

The shop bell rang once again as Rika exited the shop. She grabbed the reins of her horse and galloped out of the town and back to the farmlands.

* * *

Back on the farmlands……….. 

"So what's today's plan?"

"On Mondays like these, I will open my farm to give rides to children. That's how I earn gold. I don't sell my Unicorns as I just love them all too much! They are too close to me to bear to leave me anyways."

"I see…."

Sakura and Syaoran had gotten along quite well the past few days while Syaoran had **_almost_** adapted to farm life if you excluded him falling down the well again on the third day due to a puddle.

"My friends always come to help me on days like these. You'll see why later.."

"When are they coming?"

Just then, Flames was seen flying towards them, cawing at her mistress, as if trying to tell her something.

"That will be them now."

She stood up from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Xiao Lang, meet my closest friends ever since childhood."

Her door creaked and opened slowly. Standing right behind it were three girls, all darting smiles towards Sakura.

"Sakura!" they said in unison as they hugged her-HARD. This caused Sakura to topple over and fall right on the ground.

Syaoran went dot-eyed at the scene.

Sakura went from yellow to red to purple. "Ch-ok-in-g can'-t bre-a-t-he."

The thrio then realized if they held onto Sakura any longer, she will turn into an eggplant.

As Sakura tried to regain her breath, the thrio then finally noticed Syaoran, they then turn back to Sakura and asked, "Who's this Sakura? Your boyfriend?"

The two went beet red in a couple of seconds. "No no no! Xiao Lang is just here because errr…… do you have time to spare?"

They nodded, "Sure, I think it'll be an hour before the first kids come."

"Oh wait. Let me introduce you to Xiao Lang first."

POV of Syaoran

"Xiao Lang, the ones in pigtails is Chiharu Mihara, she's a Hippogriff breeder. The one in glasses is Naoko Yanagisawa, she breeds Martlets and finally, Rika Sasaki, and she's a phoenix breeder. I got Flames from her farm."

I smiled as charmingly as I could at the new ladies, "Nice to meet you. I'm Xiao Lang."

Mihara then asked Sakura, "Is he taken? If not I will."

I wasn't surprised. Which woman in her right mind could resist me?

"Chiharu! What about Yamazaki?"Asked Sakura.

Mihara sighed, "You're right…….."

End of POV

Normal POV

Rika then remembered, "Hey you guys been to town recently?"

All of them shook their head. Seemingly, they have been too busy taking care of their animals to go into town.

"You will never guess what happen. The Prince and his cousin had run away from the palace!"

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"No kidding?"

"………." ( A/N: This is Syaoran's reply…)

Chiharu and Naoko bombarded Rika with questions while Sakura turned her attention towards Syaoran, "Can you believe it Xiao Lang? Xiao Lang! This got to be the news of the year!"

"This isn't good. I hope they don't post up pictures. I'll be dead!"

"XIAO LANG!"

"Wha-"

"Ka-BONK" Syaoran's seat toppled over which caused Syaoran to fall.

"Hoe….."

* * *

About half an hour later………… 

"Alright kids. Please go to the fence behind. The Unicorns will be waiting for you."

"YAY!"

Countless children ran past Sakura and headed for the pen. The stared in awe as all ten Unicorns were stationed at each door. All of them rushed forward, hoping to be the first to get a ride.

Chiharu clapped her hands to get the children attention "Easy kids. Let's line up first shall we?"

All the kids nodded and started to form a straight line. One by one ,each child chose their favourite unicorn and held on tight, partially because they are scared that they will fall off.

Sakura smiled and then saw Syaoran leaning against one of the fences, watching the children having fun.

"Bored?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Not Really..." He replied, his eyes still focused on the smiling children.

Chocolate saw the two and decided to play matchmaker. He went towards the two and pushed Syaoran off the fence, causing him to fall right on top of Sakura.

"I'm so sorr-" Syaoran amber eyes were caught in Sakura's enchanting emerald pools. He couldn't tear away, not even blink. He was completely entranced in Sakura's eyes. His eyes slowly traveled to Sakura's full pink lips. She didn't have lipstick on but it still look tasty to Syaoran. "I wonder how they taste like-" His face made a centimeter closer to Sakura, who was still too shock to even move.

Closer……..

Closer…….

Closer……..

Closer…….

Closer……..

Closer…….

**_A/N: Anddddddddddddddddddd. That's a wrap! Nice place to stop ain't it? Cliff hanger! I am actually still debating to let them kiss or not. Hmmmmm…. Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Poachers

_**A/N: Sorry for updating a bit late. I was busy with my school CCA. I am also having a bad day. Having a bit of temper right now, so please bear with me. Sorry! BTW, Royal Heights rocks! Don't you think? I'm sure everyone knows about it, unless you don't read the R-rated section!**_

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER EVER OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! HAPPY?

_Reviewers:_

_To all: Thank you for your reviews! I assure you they will NOT be interrupted. There WILL be a kiss…but……….. in one way or another._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Hi there! Thanks for the review! And you were right, I do have my reasons. Have fun reading!_

_FlowerLover: Since this is my first "official" fic, I wanna try putting a cliffy. Lame isn't it? Thanks again!_

_xFiLiPiNax: Is this a flame? Or is it just because I placed a cliffy? If it is a flame: I sorry I placed a cliffy, I will try not to put cliffhangers anymore. If it is a normal review: Thanks for the review! I think…_

_Pinaygrrl: Like I said, they won't be interrupted. Have fun reading! Cheers!_

_Unkown-Character: Please review? Did you make a mistake? Anyways, thanks!_

_angeldrg227: Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Hmmmmm… Never thought about that! But lets see how the story flows first k?_

_dangerous emerald: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Erika-chan: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters! Hope you'll like this one. I'll try to make it extra long!_

_kawaiisakura05: Thanks for the review! Hope you'll support me till the end! Cheers!_

_melmel0492: Your story's nice! I'll keep reading! Thanks for the review!_

Now let's get it on!

**Chapter 5: Poachers**

She could feel his breath on her face. Sakura was torn inside, she knew what was going to happen. Although she felt insanely attracted to the amber-eyed male, she was still held back by bad memories of her family's death. She was scared of loving someone who might leave her in the near future, especially someone who had even sprouted new unknown feelings within herself.

Snapping back to reality, Sakura managed to close off her eye contact with the half-hypnotized Syaoran. She turned her head at the last possible moment which resulted in Syaoran landing his attempt kiss on her cheek.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sakura asked in a quivering voice, unsure of what she was feeling right now. She only recognized one emotion within the jumble of her trumping heart, confusion.

Syaoran widened his eyes in realization. This little incident might just cause him to lose all chances he had with Sakura.

He pushed away gently while casting his eyes anywhere else except for Sakura's face.

"Sakura! It's the last batch of children. We need to rush off after this. By the way, we earned more than 200 gold pieces. That's more than ever before!"

Chiharu shouted from the other side of the fence, thus breaking up the tense air surrounding the couple.

Sakura broke away from Syaoran, "I'll be right there!" She walked slowly away from Syaoran, who quickly turned and ran into Sakura's cottage, trying to figure out what he had just done.

"What in the world did I just do?" He sat down on the couch, gripping his hair.

"She definitely hate me for this. Why did I do that? Why? Why?" While he was mumbling to himself, he didn't notice the front door opening.

"Yo! My cute little cousin! Tomoyo wanted to visit Sakura a few days earlier because she's gonna be a tad busy the next few days after this? What the hell's wrong with you? Hey! Helloooooooooooooooooooooo………."

Eriol stepped in with a large number of luggages. He immediately greeted his cousin who he now thinks that is physically there and not spiritually.

Tomoyo Daidouji stepped into the room with the air of richness around her. She closed her umbrella and took of her high heel shoes.

"Did I just hear you call me TOMOYO? I told you a thousand times and I'll tell you again! It's TOMOYO-SAMA. Understand?"

Eriol gulped and nodded. Who knew a prince like him would cower in front of a mere "commoner" like Tomoyo? Then again, she doesn't know that he is a prince. If she knew, she wouldn't even be in the same room as him!

Tomoyo's lecture finally reached into Syaoran ears. He turned his head and spotted the scene before him. He couldn't help but laugh. Eriol bending on the ground with Tomoyo on his back, she was fanning herself while looking around for any signs of Sakura. The funny thing was there were actually a few more couches in the room, which doesn't explain why Tomoyo is sitting on the back of poor dear Eriol.

Just then, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko entered the living room from the kitchen. The group of girls shrieked in happiness when the saw Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO! We've missed you so much! How's it been? And why are you sitting on that guy's back?"

"Hello…"

Sakura sweatdropped at the sight of Eriol, "Wow. She's sure making good use of him."

Rika then looked at the grandfather clock that was positioned beside the front door.

"Oh my god! Its noon already! Terada-sensei is going to be so mad!"

"Get real! He never gets mad at you! You guys are practically dating. By the way, when's the wedding?"

Rika blushed in embarrassment. "Come on! We have to go! Our animals are starving!"

She pulled the two girls away from Tomoyo and dashed out of the door.

"Sorry we can't stay longer. But we really have to go! See you next Monday Sakura! Bye Tomoyo! We'll hang out sometime!"

Sakura smiled and waved at the three girls, who released their horses from the fence and galloped off.

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm proud of you Sakura. My dragons have "told" me that you have been giving this guy tons of work. I never thought you had it in you!"

Sakura sweatdropped. If only her cousin knew that she had bribed the dragons with meat and asked them to tell Tomoyo she had been "torturing" Syaoran every single minute.

"Thanks Tomoyo. I think…………"

Syaoran pondered at Sakura's reply. "Work? She only taught me how to draw water and keep the unicorns well and healthy. That's call work?"

Then silence took over the room. Strangely, they had nothing to say.

Unknowingly, Syaoran's eyes wandered to Sakura squirming figure. He frowned, "She must be thinking about that kiss. I really shouldn't have done that. Wait a minute. What made me fall on top of Sakura anyway?" That led him into another session of "Thinking to yourself"

Eriol on the other hand, set his eyes on his "mistress". She had stopped fanning a while ago. He then noticed she was examining the other two in the room. Sakura was more squirmy than normal and the usual "cool" Syaoran was in fact thinking to himself again. There was a huge space between them as both of them obviously tried to position themselves as far as they can get from each other by sitting at both edges of the couch.

"NEIGH!"

The four jumped at the sudden noise coming from the cottage window. All of them rushed to see what the commotion was. Sakura gasped in horror the sights that behold her.

The stable door had fallen to the ground and a couple of fences surrounding the pen were broken. There was no sign of any of Sakura's Unicorns. The only one that could be seen was Chocolate, who was going berserk at the broken side of the fence.

Sakura withdrew herself out of the window and ran into the kitchen and into the fields.

Syaoran ran after Sakura while Tomoyo and Eriol stood rooted at the window, wondering what in the world happened and what in the world they should do.

Sakura held out her two hands and tried to grip onto Chocolate's head.

"Calm down Choco. Calm down! Now what happened?"

She managed to calm Chocolate down as he finally calmed down although his eyes showed distress and fear.

Sakura immediately knew what had just happened, "Don't tell me. Poachers?"

* * *

"Alicorns were are famous and very valuable because of their healing capabilities-they were thought be able to heal any physical or magical ailment when touched. They were also rumored to have the power to revive the dead and give immortality and protect against every form of evil. When the horn was dispatched from the unicorn's body, its capabilities would be reduced slightly but it would still be able to detect poison and heal from poison. That's why Unicorn's horns, which are also known as Alicorns are favourites of poachers."

"Really? They are that valuable? No wonder unicorns are rare in the wild."

Sakura sobbed on the couch. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, who was silently ever since the incident.

"Its ok… Shhhhh" Tomoyo tried to calm Sakura. It's no wonder how Sakura reacted. The unicorns have always been there for her since her childhood. They were just like her second parents.

"How can you say that? Even Dusk is gone. She is pregnant for goodness sake!"

She went back into the cover of Tomoyo's chest.

Syaoran's clenched his fist. He couldn't take anymore of this. He couldn't let Sakura suffer. He whistled for Frost who swooped through the window. The ice phoenix cawed as he landed on his master's shoulders. The ice phoenix could also feel the burning fire within the amber-eyed male.

Everyone stared as Syaoran took some horse reins off the hooks near the door. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked Syaoran in wonderment.

He turned and smiled, "By the time the message reached the authorities, they will be closed. It won't be till next morning until they would take any action. So, I'm going to rescue your Unicorns."

"WHAT?"

**Days left: 95 **

A/N: There! I'm planning to put a lot of things in the next chapter. More SS and ET romance. And of course the mystery of how Sakura's family died. Watch out for the next chapter! I know it's a bit short but I promise the next chapter is gonna be big and this was the best place to stop. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue P1

**_A/N: Hiya all! I kinda disappointed. My goal is to have al least 10 reviews for each chapter. Excluding this chapter, I would still need 8 more. Therefore, I am extending my chapters to more than 2000 words, (or around there at least) excluding the reviewers section! So, sit back and enjoy! Sorry it took so long, I was busy with my studies. I am also trying to be more descriptive_**.

O

O

One more thing, the tsubasa reservoir official site has opened. Here's the website. Did you know the ANIME was to be aired in Japan on April 9? Can't wait to be released in Singapore!

O

http:www3.nhk.or.jp/anime/tsubasa/index.html

O

**_Reviewers:_**

**_FlowerLover: Thanks for the review! Just read to find out what happened to the unicorns._**

**_Pinaygrrl: Thanks for the review!_**

**_angeldrg227: Hope you get one soon! Syaoran is acting as the hero. Lets see how this end shall we?_**

**_Erika-chan: More E+T fluff in this chapter I promise! Hope you like it! One question. Why did you review from the first chapter?_**

**_Unkown-Character: Well, something has to happen in order to put some flare into the story!_**

**_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Same old Li Syaoran. Lets hope he DOES do something heroic!_**

**_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: I agree. Kawaii!_**

**Chapter 6: Rescue (P1)**

O

O

O

O

"But-but-but how on earth are you going to track them!"

"Its obvious they went into the forest. The part of the fence that was broken is at the edge of the forest. What's more, if the poachers used the road, we would have heard them as they need to past by Kinimoto's cottage."

"He's right. Anyways Frost could help us even if we lost them."

Sakura's eyes filled with fear. On one side, she's glad that Syaoran actually cared for her and her unicorns. But on the other hand, there may still be a slight chance that Syaoran may never come back. Ever.

"Xiao Lang, these guys are not like what you think. Once they capture you, they won't just let you rot in their cages. They will kill you and just leave your body somewhere remote and leave you as dinner for the wolves. I know because….." Sakura stopped mid-sentence. She started to tremble slightly again as she cast her eyes at a photo frame.

Syaoran never noticed the frame before. It was an old frame, with cherry blossoms trees carved delicately on the borders. What perked Syaoran's interest was the picture within the frame. There were four figures on the photo. Each of them wore a smile on their faces. He then started to examine the people inside the picture. There, inside the photo were two men, a woman and a young girl, no more than 12 years old and somehow a brownish baby unicorn lying asleep on the grass. The young male then realized it was Sakura's family and Chocolate, when he was just given birth at least.

The older man wore glasses. He had the same auburn hair as Sakura and dark brown eyes. He was obviously Sakura's father as he was carrying a 12-year old Sakura in his arms and was looking at the emerald-eyed child with a warm loving look.

The next was a woman who was dressed in a sundress. She had wavy long grayish hair and emerald eyes- exactly like Sakura. The wind was blowing and her hair floated in the wind. She had a curvy figure and pale skin. She was also laid a hand on a young male teenager, who Syaoran suspected was Sakura's brother.

The young man had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was kneeling and patting the young baby unicorn. He seemed happy, just like his whole family. Syaoran's eyes traveled back to 12-year old Sakura. She was giggling happily and her eyes sparkled with life. Syaoran took another glance at the now 16-year old Sakura. Her eyes showed no sign of any shine that was evident in the picture. In fact, it was almost hollow and dull and void of life. What could have happened to cause such a drastic change in one person's character? Where are Sakura's family? The questions swirled in Syaoran's mind. Each more confusing than the last.

"Hey Xiao Lang! You there? Hello?" Eriol wondered in front of his cousin, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to bring him out of his thoughts. His attempt was successful as Syaoran finally snapped back to reality.

"I'm leaving. Even if I might die. I can't just stand around here hoping for Kinimoto's Unicorns to be safe." Syaoran then called Frost to him and the two left the door.

"Wait! Xiao Lang. You aren't planning to walk through the forest are you?" Tomoyo asked in wonderment.

Syaoran paused for a moment. Tomoyo was right. If he would have walked, it would take ages to reach the poachers camp. "Actually, I was planning to take Chocolate…"

"Are you dumb? You are going to let Sakura's last unicorn to go with you to look for the poachers? Who would also take Chocolate if he had the chance?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What then would you suggest? I don't see any horses around here do you?"

Tomoyo grinned, "I wasn't going to suggest horses…." She then pointed to her carriage. Syaoran turned and stared. There, attached to the reins of the carriage wasn't a wyvern anymore. It was an Apteradraco. Apteradracos are wingless dragons but huge in size. It had slivery and blackish scales. Its snake-like eyes narrowed at the young male, checking Syaoran from top to bottom before letting down its guard.

"Meet Sliver. He can't fly but quite speedy on land. I think he would be suitable for traveling in forests."

The wingless beast slithered across the ground as he stared at Syaoran, who gulped. Why do all magical creatures have this effect on him? Tomoyo unattached Sliver from the reins and pulled the creature towards the prince. "Take good care of him. He is one of my favourites."

"I will. Thanks Daidouji." "Anytime."

Syaoran hopped onto Sliver and held onto the reins. The dragon swished his long tail as it ran towards the forest. Syaoran stared at the tall tress at the forest, towering over him "I hope I can do this."

* * *

_Inside the cottage……_

"Syaoran's going after _him_. The same _him_ who destroyed my life and my family. I would never forgive _him _for what he has done."

Ever since Syaoran left the farm, Sakura kept muttering words like "him", "destroy".

Eriol was thoroughly bewildered. Not only he had no idea what was happening, he was also quite uncomfortable around Sakura who was clutching the photo frame in her arms and murmuring strange words.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

"I'll tell you."

Eriol whirled around. Tomoyo entered the cottage once again. She motioned Eriol to follow her to the kitchen. Eriol had no choice but to follow the dragon breeder into the room. It seems that Tomoyo was trying to leave Sakura alone for some time to allow her to comprehend and think through what was happening.

It took Tomoyo a few minutes to muster enough courage to tell the truth of the mystery tale. Eriol patiently waited for her to begin the story

"It happened when Sakura was 13. This isn't the first time poachers came to this particular farm. They always been eyeing this farm because the unicorns are all very well-bred……."

**"BANG!"**

The two jumped inside the kitchen as the sudden noise shocked them out of their wits. "That was the door!... SAKURA!"

The couple rushed towards the living room only to find it empty. Tomoyo gasped in horror, fear and worry evident in her eyes. "Sakura's gone!"

"Where could she have gone?" They looked around for any clues or leads that may lead them to the missing girl. Flames was gone too. Eriol then wondered his eyes to the window. He looked into the fields and realized that Chocolate had also disappeared.

"Don't tell me…………"

The two looked at each other and said in unison, "She's gone after Xiao Lang…"

The forest was completely silent. It was strange. The only sound that could be heard was the soft thumps were the footsteps of Sliver. Syaoran did not see a single animal since he entered the mysterious forest except for flying insects.

Syaoran's spine tingled more with each passing minute. The forest seemed endless. "Maybe I should have asked Kinimoto about this forest… Frost! Fly ahead and look for the poachers!

The phoenix nodded and immediately flew upwards and above the net of trees. He flew north and continued to search for any smoke signs.

While down below, Syaoran continued his way deeper into the trees, beginning to worry that he would not be able to find his way out of the forest after nightfall. The sun was starting to set and he needed a fire source to see through the darkness.

"Guess you don't need a light source do you? After all, you can see through the night."

The dragon slithered in response as it curved its body between trees.

"CAWWW!"

The dragon stopped in its tracks and snapped towards the sound above, putting on its guard. Syaoran had barely had enough time to look up before he was smacked right on the head. It was Flame.

"Owww…. Flame? What are you doing here?" "Cawww"

Softly, horse hoofs could be heard from behind some bushes. "If Flames here.and the only horse or unicorn farm around here is Kinimoto's. Then that must be…."

A distraught Sakura appeared behind the bushes, riding Chocolate. Flames flew towards her and perched on top of her shoulder. Syaoran became worried as he saw Sakura's puffy red eyes. She must have been crying.

"Kinimoto? Mind telling me what are you doing here? WITH CHOCOLATE?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran strongly without fear, her eyes narrowing at the amber-eyed male, "They are my Unicorns. I will protect them no matter what. I don't need an **outsider** to help me."

"An outsider? Excuse me but aren't you the ones that FORCED me into working on your farm?"

"It wasn't me. I was just trying to respect Tomoyo's wishes!"

"What is it with you and working alone? I've seen how you look when you were young. You never smiled that way ever since I met you. What happened to your family?"

Sakura eye's flickered with sadness. Her fist clenched even more tightly on Chocolate's reins.

She clicked her tongue and Chocolate trotted through the darkness. Syaoran huffed and gruffly asked, "How are you going to see? Unicorns can't see in the darkness.." By then. The sun was gone from the sky as nightfall enveloped through the whole forest.

This time Sakura smirked, "Flame.. Would you please?" The fire creature cawed as it tail feathers glowed bright orange red. Syaoran shield his eyes by using his hand. "Would you care to turn it down?"

" If you are going to be so grouchy…"Sakura clicked her tongue as Flame reduced the light radiating from her tail, leaving it bright enough for them to see at least a few metres infront of them.

The two never spoke again as they continued their way, in desperate search of Dusk and the others. Chocolate and Flame constantly gave worried glances to their mistress while Sliver just continued walking straight ahead, not even bothered nor affected by what was happening.

O

* * *

O

_In the cottage……………_

Tomoyo sniffed as another hour passed. It has been at least four hours since she had any news of the couple. Eriol, who was leaning out the window, took a glance at Tomoyo. He sighed again as she began to tear even more.

_"Here."_

Tomoyo looked up with tear-filled eyes. Eriol was presenting her with his handkerchief. He was looking in another direction so that Tomoyo would not see his red face. Tomoyo was surprised as she had never imagined Eriol had a soft side. She immediately jumped onto Eriol with her arms around his neck and poured out tears of sadness and worry.

Eriol eyes widened at the sudden action of the young female. "Shhhh… Its ok…..Kinimoto is fine.. with Xiao Lang around."

Tomoyo didn't stop crying. Eriol then placed his hand on top of Tomoyo's back, soothing her. Back on the Dragon farm, all he could see in Tomoyo was pure evilness. Now, she was more like a helpless kitten.

The two stayed in that position for who knows how long. All Eriol concentrated on was trying to comfort the worried-stricken Tomoyo.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo's cries lessened. Eriol then realized Tomoyo had fallen asleep while she tired herself out by crying.

Eriol lifted her seemingly weightless body into the guest room. He covered Tomoyo with the comforter as he sat on the armchair beside the bed.

His eyes traced Tomoyo's sleeping figure. She was breathing regularly again. Eriol blushed light pink as he began to wonder what should he say and how he should act after Tomoyo wakes up. Certainly she would not be happy. Tomoyo began to move as she turned her body to the other side. Her hand laid outstretched towards Eriol. Without thought, he gripped onto her hand and placed a small kiss on it. He looked out the window and at the moon, "Hurry up Syaoran.." he whispered to no one in particular.

The clock struck twelve, signaling the start of a new day while another had passed. It's one more day Syaoran and Eriol managed to stay hidden from their family. Who knows will they ever be caught. Do you?

_To be continued……………_

**_A/N: Done! What do you think? Its definitely longer than any of my chapters. I never thought 2000 words to be so less untilonly half of the rescue mission is done. Did you notice Sakura and Syaoran relationship took a step backwards while Tomoyo and Eriol relationship took one step forward? Sorry! I added itat the last minuteto spice it up. Sorry to those looking forward to S+S romance!Please read and review if you wanna find out what happens next! I'll also include pets romance. Particuallly Frost and Flame. Watch out for the next eddition! I promise Syaoran will do something heroic.Thank you!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Rescue P2

A/N: Hi! Hi!

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I was having a lot of tests recently and had no time to write the chapter! Next week is the term holiday week. I PROMISE I'll hurry up and finish the story! Now let's carry on shall we?

By the way, ever since this story thing, my typing became slightly faster! Hope this will shorten my story typing time! And one more thing. I'm sorry but there won't be Et romance in this chapter. There's just too much to type about the rescue! There will also be a rescue P3. That will be the end of the poacher's thing. Enjoy the story!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA_

O

O

_Reviewers_

**FlowerLover: Thanks for the review again! Hope you like this continuation!**

**Unkown-Character: Thanks for the review! Cheers!**

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Ya! DIE POACHERS! But sorry.. I can't make them die. But I will let them suffer. Just you wait and see!**

**DivineShana: Thanks for the compliment! I'll try the make this story not so sloppy...**

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Hope you like this one! Cheers! **

**Erika-chan: I agree... has quite a number of glitches. But its still a great site!**

**Pinaygrrl: Keep reviewing! I will update faster now! K?**

**dangerous emerald: I am doing that section today... when Sakura meets _him._**

**Claire-chan: I understand how you feel. I just reread my story and realize Tomoyo and Eriol are simply out of character. For Tomoyo, lets just say she really cares for Sakura since she's all alone and when her present to Sakura was blown up, she just got "angry"? For Eriol however, I seldom read T+E stories since I am a 100 S+S fan and I have difficulty trying to make Eriol all "mysterious-like" because I lack the skill of doing that. If I change it now, it will seem a little weird... I will look out for this in my next story.**

**As for the jobs... Chiharu, Rika and Naoko all live in the farmlands. That's how they met Sakura in the first place. What jobs can they have besides farmers/breeders? I know the mythical creatures are a bit too much too...But I can't let them breed normal animals now can I? After all, they are sort of side-characters...**

**Please keep on sending suggestions! I like to know how people feel about my story! Thanks!**

**AnimeAngel41: Thanks for the review! Cheers!**

**kawaiisakura05: So sorry for the late update!**

**Sakura-jr17: I gave tons of thought before starting my story. I feel that having a fresh storyline is a nice way to start a good story. Thanks again!**

O

O

O

**Chapter 7: Rescue P2**

The moon hung high up in the night sky with the stars twinkling by its side. Sakura and Syaoran have been riding non-stop through the thicket of trees. The sound of howling winds blow against the leaves, causing them to sway, almost dancing. A shot of tremor went through Sakura's spine as a wolf cry was heard. She shut her eyes, trying to suppress down a small whimper. She couldn't let Syaoran know she was almost half-scared to death. She had to prove herself to the amber-eyed male that she could be just as brave as any other man.

She opened her emerald orbs and cast a glance sideways. Syaoran's face looked grim. He looked deep in thought as his fist clenched tight around Sliver's reins. However, what ticked her off was that Syaoran didn't look a bit terrified by his surroundings.

Rolling her eyes, she turned towards Flames, who was slightly snoozing. Her tail was still radiating bright orange-reddish light. Suddenly Flames eyes shot wide opened. She immediately stopped her tail's light and flew up from Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey! What's the big ide-"

"Shhhhhh!"

Sakura clamped her hand over Syaoran mouth and whispered in his ear.

"I think we've reached their camp. Look at Chocolate and Sliver."

Syaoran ignored the fact that Sakura was breathing against his cheek and cast a look at the unicorn and the dragon. Sliver's eyes were in slits and he was hissing menacingly while Chocolate was digging his hooves deep into the dirt.

Syaoran nodded as Sakura released her hand from Syaoran's mouth. Both of them climbed down from their steeds and sneaked closer to the clearing ahead of them.

"Sliver! Chocolate. Stay here!"

The creatures nodded as they dissolved back into the darkness.

"What should we do next?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Ermm... Actually I haven't thought that far yet..."

"And you said you could handle this by yourself..."

"Grumble... Grumble"

Flames rolled her eyes and flapped her wings, giving a small caw to her mistress.

Sakura turned her attention to the countless numbers of grey tents pitched to the ground on the clearing. She widened her eyes as she laid them on a logo printed on the outside of each the tents. It was a blood red skull with a sword driven through from the top. A splitting headache swept through Sakura's head.

_Flashback_

"_**Mother!"**_

"_**Stay here Sakura. Whatever happens, do not leave this closet!"**_

_**Sakura whimpered and nodded slowly.**_

_**And with a swipe, Nadeshiko closed the wooden doors, and turned towards a locked door.**_

_**Soon enough, loud bangs could be heard from the other side.**_

_**Nadeshiko bit her bottom lip as she leaned back against the wall while darting her eyes from the door to the closet.**_

"_**BOOM!"**_

_**A deafening explosion caused the door to burst into small wooden splints.**_

_**Behind the cloud of dust revealed a pair of red blood-shot eyes...**_

_End of Flashback _

"It's really them..."

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing..." Sakura looked away from Syaoran to the other direction, her eyes almost brimming with tears.

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow at the young girl and stood up from his crouched position.

He then spotted, a few yards away, a wooden fence. Tied to it was the whole group of Sakura's nine unicorns.

"There they are!"

Sakura wiped her tears away and stood up, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Everyone! Are you okay?"

The nine unicorns neigh in happiness as they saw their mistress.

"Shhh! Keep quiet!"

The nine immediately stopped and waited till Syaoran took out a dagger and cut the ropes. However, the ropes were made of special material, making it ten times more difficult to cut through then normal ropes. "Blast..."

"Hurry up! We don't want the-"

"Well, Well, Well... What do we have here?"

Sakura and Syaoran cringed at those words. Sakura turned and spitted her next words in utter disgust, " Hiroki..."

Hiroki sneered, " So... It's you... Sakura Kinimoto... daughter of the famous Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinimoto. Ha ha... How ironic!"

Sakura glared harshly at the chuckling male.

Syaoran then asked, "Sakura? YOU KNOW HIM?"

Sakura turned her head to Syaoran, "Of course... After all, he's the one that killed my family!"

Syaoran widened his eyes in realization. "He killed your –

"That's right. I killed the whole Kinimoto family. Except one that is... Boys! Lock them up in the cages."

Gruff unruly men emerged from the shadows and advanced towards the couple. Syaoran defensively went in front of Sakura. The men laughed at Syaoran's pathetic attempt to protect the young female.

Hiroki gave out an evil chilling laugh, sending a cold chill down Sakura's spine. He took out of blackish sphere from his pocket. A onix coloured cloud could be seen within the sphere. Hiroki grinned and said, "Why don't you try our newest invention? It contains knock-out gas! Watch out! Hahaha!"

He threw the sphere beside Sakura which burst once it made contact to the ground, unleashing a cloud of gas.

Syaoran and Sakura felt their body became weak as their eyes slowly drooped. The last thing they saw was Hiroki's blood red laughing eyes. They finally surrendered to the urge to sleep as they entered into a world of darkness.

O

O

O

Syaoran arise from his slumber as he rubbed his eyes. He found himself lying next to a dozing Sakura and immediately went beet red.

"Awake already?"

A gruff voice was heard as Syaoran turned behind. There leaning against a pole was a muscled-bound man. Although he isn't what you call "clean". Syaoran could only glare intensely at the man. He was probably one of Hiroki's lackeys.

The man, however, wasn't wavered at the glare directed to him. Instead he laughed and took out of cigarette.

"You guys are lucky. Usually Boss would kill our prisoners the moment we catch them. But I guess he wants you guys to witness the moments where your precious little unicorns get killed after we cut off their horns at noon. Even though you guys will get destroyedafter that..." He then went back to snoozing.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. He had to think of a way to escape that place.

"Urgh..."

A small groan snapped Syaoran from his reverie.

Sakura finally opened her eyes while holding her head.

"Ow... My head... hmm? Where are we?"

Syaoran replied softly, "We're in cages. They're planning to let us witness the time when your unicorns get killed... We have to find a way out of here!"

He tried to use a nearby rock to break the lock open but to no avail.

Sakura sighed, "Its no use. These guys are no ordinary poachers. Their locks and weapons are made up of top grade metal. Even their cages are made of hard steel."

There was a period of silence as Syaoran stopped his attack on the lock.

Syaoran gave a sigh and sat down, "I want to know what happened years ago. What happened to your family? How did they get killed? Is this why you don't let anyone to help you in times of need? Is it because you're afraid that they will sacrifice themselves for your sake?"

Sakura stared at Syaoran, "You really want to know?"

By then, she was already tearing. One by one, her salty tears trickled down her cheek.

Syaoran slowly nodded. He said softly, "I want to help."

Sakura smiled and wiped her tears away, "It all happened when Chocolate was just given birth..."

_Flashback_

"**_Awww... Mother! Look! He's just so cute!" Sakura squealed as she witnessed the new born brown unicorn play in the fields, chasing butterflies. _**

"**_Sakura, dear. You've been saying that since last week!" Nadeshiko smiled beautifully at her young daughter._**

"_**Yeah! What a monster!"**_

**_Sakura turned pouting at her brother, "Chocolate's not a monster!"_**

_**Touya gave out a huge laugh, "I wasn't talking about Chocolate! I was talking about you!"**_

_**Sakura puffed up even more as she stomped up to her brother and harshly set her foot on top of Touya's feet.**_

"_**OWEE! You're really a monster!"**_

_**Sakura eyes went fire red, "I am not a monster!"**_

"_**Now! Now! Touya! Stop teasing your sister."**_

_**Fujitaka Kinimoto chuckled as he entered the cottage.**_

"_**Welcome home!" Sakura, Touya and Nadeshiko greeted in unison.**_

_**Fujitaka placed his coat on the coat rack.**_

"_**What's for dinner?" Fujitaka asked. "I would have cooked if I wasn't so busy."**_

_**Nadeshiko smiled gently, "Shrimps. Sakura's favourite."**_

"_**YAY!"**_

_**Sakura gave a burst of delight as she sat on the chair.**_

"**_Why must we always eat what the monster likes?" Touya said sarcastically._**

_**Sakura immediately began to flare and stomp her brother's foot for the umpteenth time of the day.**_

"_**OWWW!"**_

_**Nadeshiko settled four plates on the table, each filled with fried shrimp. Sakura's mouth watered at the sight of them.**_

"_**Let's dig in!"**_

**_The family began to tuck in. However, before the first shrimp off Sakura's plate could be eaten, a loud neigh could be heard from the direction of the fields._**

**_The family of four scrambled from the table and rushed into the kitchen and out the backdoor._**

"_**Oh my..."**_

**_All the Unicorns were running about as men on horses tried to use ropes and round them up._**

"_**Poachers!"**_

_**Fujitaka yelled, "Who do you think you guys are? Stop what you are doing now!"**_

_**The band of man laughed and continued to catch each of the unicorns. **_

"_**Nadeshiko, go send Flames a message to the authorities!" Fujitaka then went in front of one of the men, halting the horse. He gripped onto the poacher's rope and pulled.**_

_**The young woman nodded. She whistled and Flames emerged from within the cottage. In her beak were a pen and a piece of paper.**_

_**Nadeshiko hastily wrote down the message.**_

_**Hiroki noticed Nadeshiko and abandoned his chase of the unicorn and headed for the woman with his sword unsheathed from its hilt.**_

**_Touya widened his eyes as he saw the approaching danger._**

"_**Mother! Look out!"**_

_**He immediately went in front of his mother and blocked Hiroki's way.**_

_**The angered Hiroki swerved his sword as it slashed Touya's chest.**_

_**Sakura's hand flew to her mouth as she watched her brother's body fell on the ground. **_

_**Nadeshiko let Flames into the air. Flames soared right to the village, flying as fast as she can.**_

"_**Touya!" both mother and daughter screamed in distress. Hiroki began to lift his sword once again, preparing to strike.**_

_**Fujitaka unexpectedly came in between them with a sword.**_

"_**Nadeshiko, run!"**_

**_A fierce battle started as two swords clashed together. Nadeshiko teared as she watched her husband trying to prevent her from being killed._**

"_**GO!"**_

_**Nadeshiko turned and pushed a crying Sakura into the cottage.**_

_**The two rushed into the living room. When Nadeshiko opened the front door, she was greeted with the sight of two man carrying swords. They sneered as they advance towards the two.**_

_**Nadeshiko then knew there was no where to run. She locked the door and then rushed into Sakura's room. She then again locked the door and looked around for a safe place to hide her daughter. Her eyes were set on the closet...**_

"_**Mother!"**_

"_**Stay here Sakura. Whatever happens, do not leave this closet!"**_

_**Sakura whimpered and nodded slowly.**_

_**And with a swipe, Nadeshiko closed the wooden doors, and turned towards a locked door.**_

_**Soon enough, loud bangs could be heard from the other side.**_

_**Nadeshiko bit her bottom lip as she leaned back against the wall while darting her eyes from the door to the closet.**_

"_**BOOM!"**_

_**A deafening explosion caused the door to burst into small wooden splints.**_

_**Behind the cloud of dust revealed a pair of red blood-shot eyes...**_

"_**So... you're here... I can't let you go after you've have seen my face and even reported to the authorities. Die woman!"**_

_**Hiroki then stabbed his sword through Nadeshiko's body. She began to cough out blood.**_

**_Sakura, inside the closet, witness the scene unfolding in front of her. She was too shocked to move as her mother let out a bloodcurdling scream._**

_**Hiroki smirked satisfyingly as he removed his sword from Nadeshiko's dead body.**_

"_**Now, for the girl..."  
**_

_**Sakura whimpered as she knew that she was next in line.**_

_**When Hiroki was about to open the closet, a sound came from the door.**_

"_**Boss Hiroki! The authorities are here! We have to go!"**_

_**Hiroki gave an anguish shout as he ran out of the room with his lackey behind him.**_

_**Sakura started to cry again...**_

_End of flashback_

"Later, the police found me crying in the closet. They told me that my whole family was killed and the poachers managed to take away at least half of the unicorns. Tomoyo's mother hired a guardian to take care of me and the unicorns before she went back to Tomoyo's farm last year. I'm afraid to let anyone help me because I was afraid that they may suffer the same fate as my family..."

Syaoran was silent as he listened to Sakura. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around Sakura's weeping figure.

"There. There. I know you feel guilty about your family's death and feel that you should have done something. But since they tried so hard to let you live, shouldn't you try your best to stay alive?"

Sakura stopped crying and lift her head and gaze into Syaoran's amber orbs.

In them, she saw care and worry. Along with something unknown.

She thought about Syaoran's words and nodded.

Syaoran smiled at her and said, "Let's talk about this later, we have to get out of here first!"

They then noticed the guard snoozing soundly. The sun was high up in the sky and it was almost noon.

"Caw!Caw!" Two phoenixes swooped down from one of the trees.

"Frost! Flames!" Sakura cheered in relieve.

When Syaoran saw the two ice and fire phoenix, a thought struck Syaoran's mind.

"I have an idea!"

The three stared at Syaoran.

"Flames please send a burst of fire at this lock as quietly as you can."

Flames nodded and a small burst of fire burst from its beak.

The lock became hot and started to radiate a large amount of heat.

"Now Frost. Ice the lock!"

Flames stop her attack and allow Frost to cool the lock.

Sakura then realized where this was going.

"I get it! If the metal lock is hot and then suddenly experience a sudden change in temperature, it'll-"

The lock gave a crack sound as it broke into pieces.

"crack!"

Syaoran opened the cage door and stepped out quietly.

"Time to save the unicorns!"

To be Continued...

A/N: The last line sounded corny... Hope you guys will wait for the conclusion to Rescue! Please review! I'll update as soon as possible. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8: Rescue P3

A/N:Aiy. I'm back! Hope you guys haven't been waiting long! Let's check out the last edition the Rescue! I know I have been behind schedule. Sad to say my mid-term is coming soon. I try to keep to my shchedule.

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura. I wish I owned Syaoran though

O

O

_Reviewers_

**FlowerLover: Hope you'll like this chapter! Cheers.**

**Unkown-Character: I have to stop there. My hands were dead tired.**

**Chikichiki: I knew it.. Thanks anyways! Keep reviewing! By the way, your user name... did it came from hamtaro? You know... "Chikichikichiki?"**

**Pinaygrrl: Keep reviewing! Thanks!**

**Erika-chan: I would have made him kick their buts but how can Syaoran resist the knock-out gas? After all, he's human too. And to answer your question, yes, they did train him. I forgot to mention he has martial arts skills... sigh... I'm so sorry! Anyways, he was actually protecting Sakura.**

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Maybe I can make them appear in Sakura's dream sometime... Let me think about it!**

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: I thought the last chapter sucked... Oh well. Thanks for the review!**

O

O

O

**Chapter 8: Rescue P3**

The wind blew through the window, causing the curtains to flutter. A ray of light managed to break through the dark clouds and into the room. Lying on the bed was the petite figure of Tomoyo Daidouji.

Amethyst eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she wondered where she was. In a snap, she remembered the previous day events and immediately frowned. She looked towards her right and was surprised to see Eriol, who was sleeping soundly on the armchair.

She giggled a little, seeing his glasses toppling over his face. Without thinking, she brought her hand to the rim of his glasses, trying to put in back in place. When her hand accidentally touched his face, Eriol, being the light sleeper he was, woke up immediately.

Tomoyo brought back her hand in lightning speed once feeling movement from the light sleeper, with a pinkish hue flushing across her face.

"What's the matter with me? Why am I so nervous?" she thought to herself.

Eriol gave a small yawn before surveying his surroundings. As his eyes laid on Tomoyo, he greeted, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Ermm... Want some breakfast?"

Tomoyo stared at him, "You can cook?"

Eriol quirked an eyebrow, "You think I can't?"

Tomoyo gave a nervous laugh and shook her head.

Eriol chuckled, "How about some eggs? Sunny side up?"

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "Sure. Although I'm not sure I can eat any..."

Eriol smiled faltered, "Don't worry. Knowing Xiao Lang, he'll probably protect Kinimoto. I'm sure they will be back soon."

He then turned to leave the room.

Tomoyo's eyes followed him, "Ermmm, one more thing..."

Eriol turned his head, "Ya?"

Tomoyo smiled gently, "Thanks...for yesterday.. I really appreciate it."

Eriol nodded, "Now, if you'll excuse me madam, I will go and prepare your breakfast."

He gave her a wink and left for the kitchen.

Tomoyo laughed and continued to stare out the window, watching a couple of blue birds tweeting on the apple trees, "Maybe he isn't so bad after all."

O

O

_In the forest..._

Hiroki blood-shot eyes scanned the group of unicorns, who were all trying the break free from the tight ropes.

He laughed, "Forget it. No unicorn has ever broken free from these ropes. You can kiss your horns goodbye. I'm sure they'll be worth thousands, no, millions in the black market."

Dusk, angered, stopped thrashing and raised her hoofs. She gave a loud neigh as she swished her horn towards the unexpected Hiroki.

Her sharp pointed horn glazed Hiroki and she managed to cut his cheek. Red liquid began to seep from the wound. Hiroki gritted his teeth and glared harshly at the triumphant Dusk , "I would be careful if I were you. You'll never know if I will kill your unborn calf." Dusk immediately went silent.

Hiroki gave a sneer as he wiped the blood off with a cloth. He looked at the sun and realized it was almost noon.

"Tell Bob Take the girl and boy here."

A huge gruff man nodded, "Yes Boss."

The man then turned and "jogged" towards the cage area, only to find a sleeping Bob and an open **empty** cage.

"YOU FOOL!"

The one called "Bob", snapped awake.

"What? Who you calling a FOOL?"

"YOU! WHERE DID THOSE TWO GO? BOSS IS GOING TO KILL US!"

Bob then sweatdropped, "Maybe I should have kept watch..."

"Gee.. Ya THINK?"

While the two argued, Sakura and Syaoran had already managed sneaked into a square surrounded by some crates.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at one man who was sharpening knives against a stone.

"So.. What should we do?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran paused to think, "We can't make it if it's just the two of us. We need to decrease Hiroki's forces. Plus I can't take down twenty of them at the same time even with my martial arts skills."

Sakura pursed her lips, "What about we take down some of them without that blasted Hiroki knowing? And did you just say martial arts?"

Syaoran scratched his head nervously, "Ya.. About that... "

"Did you really learn martial arts? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really think it was important."

"Then why didn't you attack the men before we were knocked out by the gas from those spheres?"

"Hey! I was protecting..." He flushed ten shades of red.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "Protecting what?"

Syaoran laughed nervously, "Ermmm Nothing! But what you just said did give me an idea."

Sakura pouted, she wanted to know if Syaoran was protecting _her_. She thought to herself "Why do I bother anyway? It's not as if I **want** him protecting me... I can take care of myself! ... But... why do I feel so... disappointed? "

Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran heart was beating wildly. "Why the hell did I want to say I was protecting her? Was that really my intention back then?" He shook his head wildly to shake off the queer feeling.

He looked around and spotted a tent labeled, "Weapons"

"Wait a minute. I wonder if that's the place they put all their weapons and maybe..."

Syaoran tapped on Sakura's shoulder, causing her to turn around. He motioned the confused Sakura to follow him. They sneaked quietly into the tent. Luckily, no one was around. He lifted the cloth and smirked. On the table, laid at least ten of the onix gas spheres.

Sakura saw the spheres and her eyes lit up, "Xiao Lang you're a genius! Isn't there you can't do?"

Syaoran thought for a while, "Ermmm... I can't do housework. Does that make you feel better?"

Sakura giggled and picked up two spheres and pocketed them.

"Come on! We've got to hurry! It's almost noon and I'm sure they would have noticed we were gone by now!"

Syaoran nodded vigorously and took the remaining balls off the table. Both of them quickly left the tent and back to their hiding spot.

Syaoran watched Sakura counted the balls. "You know, you weren't as hostile to me as you were in the forest..."

Sakura blinked her eyes, he was right. What made her change her attitude of a sudden? "I guess it is because I told you about my past, it made me feel more comfortable around you" She smiled gently, using her finger to create swirls in her soil. "No one knows how my family died except for Tomoyo and her mother and now you..."

Syaoran nodded, "I never realized how fortunate I am. Even though I lost my father when I was three, I have a mother and four sisters, although they are too chirpy for one's own good.."

Sakura let out a small laugh, "Then why did you leave your home in the first place? Urge to travel?"

Syaoran hesitated, "Ye-Yes. Something like that I guess. Hehehe" "_I would stay if I could. But my bachelorhood was at stake there. Anyways, if I hadn't run away, I would have never met.._."

He eyed the emerald eyed girl from the corner of his eyes, "**_Sakura_**"

"_She's so...breath-taking..."_

His gaze lingered for a few more moments. However, it was long enough for Sakura to notice his stare.

"Is there's something on my face?" She touched her face, then looked into a puddle of water nearby, trying to see if there's a mark.

Syaoran, who was still in a dreamy state, murmured the first words that came to his mind

"No... You're... perfect."

"?"

Syaoran snapped from his reverie, "_Did I just say that out **loud**_?" His heart thumped wildly; did Sakura get the wrong idea?

Syaoran coughed, "I think its best if we get going."

Sakura eyes followed Syaoran as he stood up, "Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran stopped in his tracks, "Ya?"

"If anything happens to us, I just want to say... thanks. I know we just met, but I don't know why , it feels like I can trust you..." She gave a twinkling smile, captivating Syaoran completely.

"You're welcome...I guess." He then suddenly crouched down.

(A/N: Mush is over! Not sure I call it mush but... Action time!)

"What?"

"Sh..." He placed a finger on his lips.

Two of Hiroki's lackeys were running by.

"Now we have to tell Boss! We'll be even lucky to see the sun set today!"

Grumble. Grumble.

Once the two were out of sight, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and emerged from behind the crates. He didn't noticed Sakura went scarlet red as she stared at Syaoran's hand grasping her own.

He went to the opposite direction, hiding behind crates from time to time.

He smirked as he finally found the living quarters of the camp.

Sakura finally understood his plan and handed him one of the onix gas balls to Syaoran.

Out of the blue, a alarming trumpet blew. Countless number of men hurried hastily out of the tents.

Syaoran sweatdropped, "Maybe it wasn't just twenty..."

He threw all the balls in the middle of the field which did not go unnoticed by the men rushing about.

"SCATTER!"

Too late.

The balls exploded and grey gas burst out just like before. In the matter of seconds, the men fell unconscious.

The cloud cleared. There were about three dozen men lying on the ground.

"Do you think that's all?" Sakura asked from behind.

Syaoran shook his head

Loud shouts of anger were heard not too far away.

"I guess that was Hiroki." Sakura giggled.

It was then followed by loud footsteps. Sakura looked around. There wasn't anyplace to hide. He looked at Syaoran, he was calm and collected. "Errm.. Hello? Any plans? In case you haven't notice, we're in serious trouble here!"

He approached one of the unconscious men and unsheathed the sword hooked at the belt.

"Sakura. go into the tent. I'll handle him."

"But Xiao Lan-

"Look, I know you are worried about me but trust me, I can take them." He gave a warm and assuring smile. "Trust me."

Sakura' eyes held deep worry but she knew it wasn't the time so she obeyed Syaoran and escaped into the safety of the tent.

Soon, Hiroki appeared with about ten of his men.

"So, it was you who took our gas balls? Shouldn't have known. Never mind that."

He raised a long metal staff with a rainbow orb on the top which was even taller than him. The swirl of colours changed from time to time.

"This orb contains all the elements of phoenix feathers which makes it able to release elemental magic."

(A/N: These guys seemed to have so many gizmos. I am really bad at fighting scenes. Hope you guys can figure out what I am typing.)

He released balls of fire and lightning. Fortunately, Syaoran leapt away. He charged towards Hiroki only to be blocked by his men. They rose their swords to stike but behind they could even bring down their swords, Syaoran swept his leg under them which caused them to fall on top of each other.

"Useless bumps."

Hiroki somersaulted over them and shot even more balls of red and blue at Syaoran, who once again, avoided them with utmost ease.

"You know," Syaoran sneered sarcastically, "For one of the most wanted poachers in the kingdom, you sure have lousy aiming."

Hiroki began to boil, He threw the staff to the ground and took a beautifully sword decorated with a couple of gems and a well-carved sword head out of his belt.

You know, "This baby has been with me for a couple of years now. I remember that this hilt is made with grinded unicorn horns powder, the ones taken from the Kinimoto's farm. There were such beautiful creatures. But too bad, they were killed right after we dispatched their horns."

Sakura, who was watching the scene from inside the tent, clenched her fist tight. Tears started to flow. "How could he..."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes into slits, "You took their horns just to make THAT DAMN SWORD?"

Angered, he suddenly thrust the tip of his sword which made contact with Hiroki's thigh.

Hiroki was hurt but managed to jump away before Syaoran swerved his sword at him again.

Swords clashed. It wasn't before long before one fell. Hiroki who fell unconcious (A/N: Told ja I was weak in that area.)

Syaoran panted, "That'll teach you to mess with Sakura."

He had underestimated Hiroki, although he defeated him, he had to admit he had some impressive swords skill.

He turned his back, triumphant.

Unknowingly, Hiroki woke up. She noticed Syaoran turned back and took out his dagger.

He threw the dagger straight towards Syaoran head.

"Xiao Lang watch out!"

Syaoran recognized Sakura's voice and turned, shocked to see a flying dagger straight towards him.

"BAM"

A magical blast of energy sent the dagger swirling toward another direction.

Syaoran turned to see Sakura holding onto the magical staff which was emitting smoke.

"Thanks"

Sakura smiled, "No problem."

"Caw!"

Both of them looked up.

"Flames! Frost! Did you send the message to the police?"

The birds nodded.

"Neigh!"

Ten horses galloped towards their mistress.

"Oh my god! Are you guys ok?" Sakura flustered over them, checking if there were any injuries.

Syaoran smiled. "Caw!"

He looked at Frost, "You iced their ropes didn't you?"

The bird flapped its wings in reply.

He watched as Sakura laughed merrily with her unicorns. Watching the emerald-eyed girl happy, somehow, he felt happy himself.

Syaoran sighed as he watched Sakura from afar. His heart thumped as Sakura once again smiled.

"_Sakura Kinimoto. What have you done to me_?"

**In the dark woods...**

Hiroki grabbed his wounded leg and cursed, "Sakura Kinimoto..." His eyes filled with hatred. "I would get you for this. If my name isn't Hiroki Dachi!"

O  
O

**Days left: 94**

O

O

**To be continued...**

O

O

O

_A/N: The days seemed to be going veryyy slowly. Hiroki slipped while our two heros were "celebrating" their victory. What do you think he'll do to get back at Sakura? The next chapter will DEFINITELY be more on romance. Stay in tune and see ya next time! Oh and one more thing, PLEASE REVIEW! _


	10. Chapter 9: Confusion

_**A/N: Aiy. Sorry guys. My inspiration is wavering. I think I will update slower than normal. My reviews are getting lesser and my Mid-year papers are coming in May. Nevertheless, I will finish the story. After all, this is my first "official" fanfiction.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura. I owned the unicorns though. Ha! Ha!

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

O

O

_FlowerLover: That will definitely come at the end of the whole story. Cheers!_

_Chikichiki: I knew it! Hahaha! No offense there, hope you enjoy the story._

_DivineShana:I try as hard as I can. Thanks for the review._

_Chai Chai-chan: Sorry to disappoint you. This is gonna get mushy...depending on how good my skills are. But now that you mentioned it, it seemed like a Fantasy story. To make up for the "mushiness", I will try to add for fantasy situations. Oh and that last line, isn't that what they always say? Lol._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Good action? It was my first time... I thought I sucked... Hope you like this chapter._

_Pinaygrrl: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this one._

_jennifer011121: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Erika-chan: Dusk's calf? Maybe I should make a poll about that. There's alotttttttt of stuff coming up. Thanks for the idea. As for Chocolate, he'll appear in this chapter._

O

O

O

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

POV of Syaoran

This is absurd.

I watched as Frost made goo goo eyes at Flames who was ignoring him and was pruning herself. This has been going on since morning. Wherever she flew, he flew. Whenever she stops, he stops.

"It's the mating season"

I turned back, not surprised when I saw Sakura ready and dressed for the morning chores. She was holding up a huge basket of apples. It was filled up so fully that I couldn't even see her face.

"Mating season?"

"Yeah. It's the time of the year when matured phoenixes got the "urge" to mate. It mostly affects the male phoenixes. Females get affected too but will normally ignore those that she thinks are unworthy. Their tail feathers will have a certain glow if they are interested in the other party, depending on their element."

_**(A/N: Note: I made this up)**_

True enough, Frost tail feathers glowed a brighter winter blue than usual.

"NOW COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME?" Her cry of help came out in gasps, obviously getting tired of holding the seemingly one ton basket.

I chuckled as I went forward and held onto the basket.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief but she immediately went tomato red when she looked at me and turned around.

I was confused as I raised an eyebrow.

"Xiao- Xiao Lang. Wh-why are you N-not wearing a sh-shirt?"

I then realized why she was so hyped up about. I had been training without a shirt on. I realized from the battle with Hiroki I was getting rusty and knew it was time to get back to my everyday morning training.

I smirked haughtily, "Like what you see?"

I laughed even harder when she went even redder, if that is even possible.

"No. Definitely not!" Her voice was all squeaky. She was never a good liar.

I put on a shirt and said, "Relax. You can turn around now."

Sakura took a peak before turning back to me fully. She was still blushing.

I felt a certain satisfying feeling when Sakura was embarrassed seeing me topless.

"_It's probably nothing." _

End of Syaoran POV

Sakura sighed as she sat down on a hammock tied at her porch which leads to the farm grounds.

"Can you believe it has been a week since Hiroki took all my unicorns?"

"Time does fly past doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Even though Hiroki escaped, we still managed to get back all the unicorns."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. But now since his crews are all captured, I'm sure he is gathering more lackeys again."

Sakura stared at the clouds above, "I hope he doesn't come back."

"_Ding Dong"_

The door bell rang, intervening the two's chat

They went into the living room and opened the front door. There stood a laughing Tomoyo and a chuckling Eriol.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Did we miss something?"

Tomoyo managed to stop laughing and said, "Oh nothing Sakura. We were just talking about what happened to our miniature dragons yesterday when they were snoozing."

Eriol then took over, "Sliver accidentally ate a chilli plant growing at his pen and suddenly let out a huge fire ball, which by chance landed on the tree stump Sapphire and Amethyst were sleeping on. They turned charcoal black! Haha!"

Syaoran mimicked Sakura's expression, "When did you guys become so chummy. Last time you visited, before the whole unicorn kidnapping, Daidouji used you as a chair!"

The two stopped laughing immediately and to the other two surprise, Tomoyo and Eriol blushed heavily.

Tomoyo gave a small cough, "Never mind that. So are we going or not?"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran stood there with a question mark above him.

"Go where?"

Sakura turned and smiled at him, this time, more genuine than they first met "Just visiting the graveyard. I want to give them the sword that belonged to Hiroki. After all, it's their wedding anniversary." She heaved a heavy sigh before returning to her cheerful mood again.

Syaoran nodded, "So you want me to take care of the farm for you?"

"I hope you don't mind. I seemed to forgot to tell you yesterday. Hope you don't mind"

Eriol stepped in too, "I'll help him. You two go." He hurriedly pushed the two ladies out of the door.

"Be back soon Tomoyo!"

"Bye Eli!" She waved happily at her supposing "slave".

Once the door is closed, Syaoran asked with a sneer on his face, "You like Daidouji don't you?"

"Wha- whatever do you mean?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way." Check it out. You're already on the first name basis. Well, for her at least. We never really gave them our surnames."

"Well, so are you and Kinimoto!"

Syaoran closed one eye, "That's different. She hates being called Kinimoto."

Syaoran thought to himself. "_At least I hope it's her wish... I never really got permission to call her by her first name..."_

His train of thought was interrupted by Eriol. "Then why didn't she ask me to call her by her first name?"

Syaoran countered back again" Think about it. Did she really have a chance?"

For the first time ever, Eriol was stumped by his cute little cousin.

Syaoran ran his hand through his chocolate hair, "You can't fall in love Eriol. We are only being here for one hundred days. Did you really forget that we are princes on the run?"

Eriol sat down on the couch, "I know. I know. But seriously, didn't you even feel a single spark between you and Kinimoto? I saw how you treated her. In fact, she was the first woman to be able to warm up to you! You never really treated anyone like that, even your sisters and our other girl cousin Mei Ling!"

Syaoran shoulders slumped. What Eriol said was a hundred percent true. From an arrogant and unfeeling person towards women, he changed unknowingly into a warm and supposingly person, all because of one innocent, beautiful, kind, helpful, cute,...

Ok, now he's beginning to sound ridiculous.

"Maybe Sakura really has an effect on me..."

The two sat there, confused of their feelings towards their " 100 days-mistress".

_In the carriage..._

"Hey Tomoyo, since when did you allow Eli to call you by your first name?"

"Ermmm... how about we talk about you and Syaoran first?"

"Nu uh. No changing of subject." Sakura cocked her finger side to side. "_And I DEFINITELY do not want to touch on that subject..."_

Tomoyo sighed, "Look Sakura. I am very confused right now. I know that I like Eli now but..."

"But?"

"I'm not sure if I love him."

"WHAT?"

"I mean, they day when the unicorns were captured, he comforted me when you ran away. By the way, did you know I was DEAD WORRIED? Anyways, when we returned to my farm, he willingly did almost all my chores for me, saying that I shouldn't strain myself after the poacher's incident. Isn't he just the sweetest? And... he's really cool, caring, handsome, funny, mysterious..."

Sakura watched amusingly as her cousin went on and on about a guy whom she hated just a week ago but now seemed to be unable to stop talking about him.

"_Oh. She definitely in love."_

_Back to the farm..._

Syaoran and Eriol were **still **thinking to themselves on the couch. However, a loud squawk came from the farmlands.

The two cousins rushed out to see what was happening, only to see the most peculiar scene ever.

Frost was singing to Flames, who doesn't seem to even care about Frost existence. Frost, being a phoenix, actually sang quite beautifully.

"Wow. I didn't know Frost could even sing."

Eriol wasn't impressed, "Tomoyo sang more beautifully than that bird of yours."

Syaoran was surprised, "Oh? How would you know?"

Eriol smiled, "You never heard her sing before did you?"

"Errr... Isn't it obvious?"

"Her voice is like an angel, no... a goddess, no ... a ... a ... a..."

"Eriol put a sock in it. If you keep on talking, the two will already be back before we even get any chores done! You are lucky that I'm not even teasing you about your "attraction" to Daidouji..."

That immediately shut his cousin up.

_**(A/N: Clearly, he's obsessed with Tomoyo...")**_

Syaoran walked over the stables and unlocked the door. One by one, the unicorns neighed in happiness as they galloped into the fields.

Eriol was about to turn back towards the basket of apples but was suddenly licked by a wet tongue.

"Ew..."

"Looks like Chocolate likes you..."

Syaoran was on top on the white stallion, chuckled as he saw Eriol wiped his face with a towel.

"Whatever, anyways, what's next?"

_At the graveyard..._

"Hi Mother. Father... And of course Touya..." She stood before 3 tombstones, aligned to each other,

She sighed before continuing.

"Congrats on your wedding anniversary. I brought you a present."

She took out a long item wrapped in cloth. She unraveled it to revealed the sword used by Hiroki. She placed the sword on the lush green grass.

"Hiroki was almost caught yesterday last week you know? With the help of Xiao Lang of course... He's someone helping me at the farm for the next few months. I think I like him."

She gazed sadly at the picture of her brother on the tombstone, "I'm sure you'll pummel him, if you actually had the chance..."

Tomoyo watched her cousin silently from the top of the hill. She looked up at the skies and prayed to herself, "Wherever you guys are Aunt Nadeshiko, Uncle Fujitaka and Touya please look after Sakura. Although her sprits lifted quite a bit, I'm still worried about her..."

A strange wind began to blow. "_**We will...**"_

Tomoyo looked around, astounded. "_Was that just_?" She shook off the feeling, "_Nah.. It's impossible..."_

The afternoon passed quickly, in no time at all, Sakura stepped into her cottage. She saw Eriol reading a book while Syaoran sleeping on the couch.

Eriol noticed her presence and nodded. He went out silently and closed the door behind her.

The sound aroused Syaoran from his slumber.

He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes in childish way, causing Sakura to giggle.

"Hmmm... Oh Sakura ! You're back! Hey, where's Eli?"

"Oh he left. At least I came back to see the farm in one piece."

"Hey! I resent that!"

Sakura sat next to Syaoran, "You know... I really appreciate your help."

She once again gave the 1000-watt smile which caused Syaoran to go tomato red.

"It's nothing."

"By the way, since I told you about my past, mind telling me yours? It seems I don't know anything about you. I really want to get to know you better."

Syaoran eyes widened, "Ermm... Can we not talk about this?"

Sakura saddened, "Its ok, I shouldn't have asked you in the first place. After all, I guess its personal." She stood up and began to walk into the kitchen.

"NO! That's not what I mean! Look-"

"It's alright Xiao Lang."

He hastily grabbed onto Sakura's wrist, "I'm sorry Sakura I-"

She placed her finger on his lips. But once she realized what she had done, quickly retracted her hand, blushing heavily.

Syaoran couldn't resist drowning into the sparkling emerald orbs once again. They were only a feet away from each other. Staring, at each other for it seemed like for an eternity. He began caressing her cheek, feeling her soft skin. _"BAD! BAD! BAD! Sakura will hate me forever_!" But once he stared at her pink lips, _"Oh! To the heck with it!"_ In one swift motion, he captured her lips in a sizzling kiss. Sakura eyes widened as a spark of electricity jolt through her body. As much as she wanted to stop, she couldn't resist the taste of Syaoran's chocolate lips. Sakura dazed by Syaoran's attack on her flushed lips, unknowingly opened her mouth, causing Syaoran to take that chance to slip his tongue into her wet caravans. Syaoran began to wrap his arms around Sakura's petite waist d in turn, Sakura circled her arms round Syaoran's neck. Syaoran then left his mouth and started to shower butterfly kisses down her neck, causing Sakura's skin to sear in hot pleasure. She gave a louder moan then before...

"NEIGH!"

The sudden noise caused the couple to jump apart. Realizing what they had just done both refused to look at each other. Lips swollen and hearts thumping wildly, they went into thousands, and I DO mean thousands shades of red. They thought to themselves at the same time, "_That was my first kiss_!"

"NEIGH!"

They turned towards the window and there stood a nervous Chocolate. His eyes hold both excitement and fear. Sakura knew immediately something was up.

He left the window and ran to the direction of the fields.

Sakura zipped into the kitchen and out to the fields with Syaoran hot on her trail.

Sakura stood erect as she entered the shed where Chocolate had ran into.

She saw a worried Chocolate nuzzling his mate, Dusk, who was on the ground writhing a pain. Behind her a pool of liquid started to flow.

"Oh no... SHES IN LABOUR!"

To be continued...

_**Days left: 87**_

_**A/N: Attention!**_

**What should Dusk's and Chocolate's calf name be?**

_**Description of calf**_

_Color of eyes: Black_

_Coat (including mane): White and a tinge of brown_

_Horn: A mixture of brown and pink (Mostly brown)_

_Gender: Male_

_Suggestions please! I can't really think of male names. I'll choose the one I like most!_

_Please R&R And sorry I took sooo long. I will try to keep on going as soon as all my tests are done._


	11. Chapter 10: Life

_**A/N: This time I have a perfectly good explanation I swear! **_

**_You won't believe how much homework my teacher AND 5 tuition teachers gave me (one time per day, so five times a week). _**

**_This is definitely the last chapter until the end of my exam which is 17 May. As for the name for the new addition to our story,_** **_DivineShana wins the award! I changed Dusty to Dust though! By the way, thanks you guys! 17 reviews for 1 chapter is the best record yet! Luv ya! Btw, I'm don't think Tomoyo and Eriol will be appearing in this chapter. All about Sakura and Syaoran._**

O

O

O

O

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card captor Sakura characters but I own all mythical creatures in the story, so don't sue me!.

O

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Thanks for the idea! Hope you like this one!_

_Chai Chai-chan: Thanks? Love your support!_

_AxFaTaLxiLLuSioN: Thanks for the name! Hope you like this chapter!_

_lil-asian-cherry" Hmmm... Brownie.. Yum!_

_katsumi Takashi: Wow! Cool names. Thanks! Hope you like this one._

_FlowerLover: Lolz. I was too lazy to send the email. Sorry! Hope you like this one!_

_DivineShana: Thanks for all the interesting names! I like Dusty, but changed it to Dust. You'll see why in a moment._

_Pinaygrrl: Thanks for the review!_

_Erika-chan: I like the Syaoran idea, but having another Syaoran in the story seems a little weird don't cha think? Imagine Syaoran as a unicorn!_

_Lady Golden Flower: Thanks for the names. Sliver, however has been taken by another dragon in the story. Hope you like this chapter._

_kawaiisakura05: I don't blame people who doesn't continue reviewing my story. After all, it sucks! Lolz. Thanks for the idea. But you're right. Passion is a girl's name._

_shero003: I would have used your idea if the colt wasn't brown but dirty yellow. Thanks again!_

_Chikichiki: Thanks for the names! Hope you like this one as well._

_iluvanime493: So sorry to keep you waiting! I have been trying to put in more romance so they'll confess sooner. Hahaha!_

_P.M.: Back? Ya, my ending was sort of a cliffhanger. Lolz_

_Monito: I'll try! Sorry I couldn't update sooner._

O

O

O

**Chapter 10: Life**

The orange pink swirls disappeared from the sky as the sun sets.

Queen Yelan sighed to herself as she looked out to the window. It has been two weeks since her son's escape. This time, he had hidden himself well; even her best trackers couldn't find him anywhere.

What's more, the two princesses were getting highly impatient.

"I wouldn't blame Syaoran. His betrothed _was_ annoying." She giggled to herself.

"Maybe I should call off the wedding..." Yelan heaved a heavy sigh.

"That'll put a damper to our relationship between the two kingdoms though."

The kingdoms Princess Rae and Luna came from were called Kinoshi and Deshi. These two kingdoms had been previously at war. There was no victor as the countries each put up a tough fight but soon after signed a peace treaty. That was when Syaoran and Eriol met the two princesses.

She looked at the image sketched on the piece of paper. It was a picture of Eriol and Syaoran. She had planned to order her soldiers to paste these around town so people from the village can recongnize them and report to the castle if they saw the two princes.

Yelan smiled to herself and decided to throw the stack of papers into the rubbish bin.

" I guess he could use some freedom..."

_At the Farm... ._ **_(The part we've all be waiting for!")_**

Sakura placed a piece of cloth back into a bucket of water. Dusk has been having contractions every now and then.

This meant that it will be just a few moments before the foal is about to give birth.

Syaoran was holding back Chocolate, who was trying to get to his mate. Sakura knew Chocolate was worried but at this point of time, the mate shouldn't be close to the mare.

Syaoran however wasn't fully paying attention to what was happening. His mind was still thinking about the tantalizing kiss Sakura and he just shared.

He stared at Sakura who was hugging Dusk, "_I wonder if she'll still talk to me after this..."_

"NEIGH!" Syaoran snapped from his train of thought. The foal head was appearing!

"Ok Dusk. Push! Ok, good job... Now push!" The mare front legs were kicking, writhing in extreme pain. She was taking long and hard breaths. The foal is up till the two front legs now. Syaoran, who was facing Dusk's tail, turned his head in disgust as he saw a white thin cloth-like veil covering the foal.

"Urgh, this is one thing I hope I never will see again in my entire life..."

Sakura wiped her sweat away, Dusk delivery was almost complete. "Hang on Dusk. Just one more push!"

The mare gave another neigh as she used her remaining strength for the last push. Finally, the foal was born. Sakura stared at the new life, "He looks so beautiful..."

The foal coat was like his father, white. The mane was ebony brown. The foal finally opened its eyes to see the new world. Sakura signaled Chocolate to come over. Without hesitation, the stallion trotted over once Syaoran let him past.

The foal black eyes stared at his mother than looked at his father. Chocolate placed his nose below the newborn foal. The four wobbly legs struggled as he tried to stand up.

Unicorn babies normally will learn how to walk in just a few short minutes after birth. This foal, however, started running after two minutes of walking around the barn. Whenever he stops and started to run, he left a dust cloud behind him.

Syaoran stared in amazement at the newborn foal trotted back like lightning to its mother and nuzzled her.

Sakura then realize she should give the foal a name. She patted the foal and thought to herself, "His ability to run is amazing. Look at all the dirt and dusk he created!"

She thought for a few more seconds before shouting out, "I know! Your name will be Dust! Not original but still good!"

The foal gave a high pitched neigh who seemed content with his new name.

Sakura hugged the foal, "Welcome to the family Dust!"

Dust kicked and neighed as he jumped around, bursting with energy. He then noticed Syaoran, who was leaning against the bean pole and once again staring at Sakura.

The foal, still energized, bounced and leapt onto the unsuspecting prince, who yelped in surprise.

Sakura watched as Dusk gave Syaoran a few licks, her mind went back to the kiss. She blushed and thought, "_I liked it... I like the kiss. But why? Shouldn't I be angry?"_

She remembered how she thought Syaoran was cute when she first saw him on the ground beside the burning carriage.

"_If it wasn't for that carriage, I wouldn't have met him..."_

Dusk finally got up and went towards her mate. Now the herd has an heir, Dust.

O

O

O

Time gap...

O

O

O

The new family of three slept soundly in the stables. The walk back to the cottage was silent.

Only the sound of crickets swept through the field.

Both the prince and breeder were tomato red. Both did not know what to say or do.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura again, "_I blush when she smile, my eyes always trace each step she took. I always have the urge to impress her and sweep her off her feet. Heck, I even stare at her for who knows how long just to admire her beauty. The kiss felt so right and warm. Could I be in- dare I say it- Love?"_

Sakura, however, was on another train of thought, "_What am I going to do? He kissed me! What should I say? Should I confront him why he did that? Why in the world did I actually respond to that kiss."_

The two were so deep in thought they didn't even notice that there was a basket of apples in front of them. Sakura tripped over the basket with a yelp.

Syaoran reacted quickly and went to grasp her hand. Due to the weight Sakura was pulling, both fell over with a loud thud.

Once again, Syaoran and Sakura face was just centimeters away. Sakura, aware what was going to happen again, hastily pushed him away. Sakura finally spoke up, with her back turned.

"Erm...Xiao Lang, What happen back in the house just now, it's an accident right? I mean, it didn't mean anything right?"

Syaoran felt a hard pang deep in his heart. "_WHAT did she mean that that kiss was an accident? It does mean something to me! Wait, I don't care do I?"_

Sakura turned her head only to see Syaoran staring blankly at her. His eyes held hurt, confusion and other swirls of emotion.

"Xiao Lang?"

The prince then nodded dumbly before running of to the direction of the forest.

Sakura opened her mouth to shout then decided to hold back, besides, her feelings were like a mixer, churning within her confused heart.

O

O

O

POV of Syaoran

O

O

O

I ran blindly, hardly knowing where I was going. My heart felt torn. I never felt so strongly for someone. How can a girl, a simple girl do something like this to me?

I blinked when I found my feet sinking into a puddle of wet mud. I looked up and my eyes widened. In front of me was a crystal clear lake. The surface was silent. The moon reflection shone brightly in the water.

I sat down onto the wet grass and listened to the whispering wind. This place was just perfect to clear my thoughts and feelings.

_What exactly am I feeling for Sakura?_

Memories flashed past me. The time I first met Sakura, the time I first met Chocolate, brush the unicorns, the kiss on the cheek and Hiroki.

I didn't notice but whenever Sakura's nearby, he would feel an unexplainable comforting feeling. I felt nervous around her and always tried to help her in what ever way I could. Before, in the castle, I didn't even give a hoot of how people think about me.

Now, I wish that Sakura would tell me how she feels about me. Am I handsome, polite, or clumsy?

I looked at the reflection of the moon and sighed. When I opened my eyes again, to my shock, I saw Sakura's smiling face. The same smile when she feels truly happy.

I rubbed my eyes and Sakura's image was gone. Lying back, I thought how Sakura's hair blew in the wind. She looked absolutely stunning at anywhere at any time.

_This isn't right. I'm a prince. Even if I love her, we could never be together._

Syaoran heart stopped, "Did I just think that?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked deep inside. All he saw was an image of Sakura, all he could think of was Sakura's smile and emerald eyes. He dreamt of hugging her and once again kiss those pink flush lips.

It all make sense now, **I am in love with Sakura Kinimoto**.

I want Sakura to be with me and love me. Even though I've only known her for two weeks but I am already falling for the simple commoner. Wait. Scratch that. I **have **fallen for the simple girl.

I chuckled and stared back up into the sky.

"Mother isn't going to be happy about this"

The prince thought back to his previous life, being served by servants, being glomped constantly by his sisters and hearing the shrieks of his cousin Mei Ling.

I didn't know how much I actually miss them, except for Princess Rae that is,

I wonder what'll happen if they met Sakura...

I frown to myself.. as I remembered Sakura's words

"_Xiao Lang, What happen back in the house just now, it's an accident right? I mean, it didn't mean anything right?"_

It did mean something to me. How am I even fit to love her when I even lied to her about my name and my real identity?

I stood up and walked back to the cottage, my feelings were torn. One side, tell Sakura the truth and leave her and on the other, keep quiet until the hundred days are up.

I stepped into the silent cottage and to my room.

Beside mine was Sakura's. I raised my brow as I saw the door opened.

I stepped in the see a sleeping Sakura.

O

O

O

Normal POV

O

O

Syaoran sat on the bed, thinking Sakura was asleep. Sakura who was still wide awake, felt Syaoran presence once he steeped into the room. Her heart was beating fast but somehow, she managed to keep her face straight and lie there without a sound.

Syaoran brushed her auburn hair out of the way.

He went close to her ear and murmured, "I'm sorry"

He then quickly stood up and slipped out of the door.

Sakura's emerald eyes opened at turned to stare at the door.

"What?"

Sakura asked herself, confused.

"Why did he say sorry? Was it because of the kiss? Somehow I just don't think it's just because of that."

Sakura touched her lips and sighed, "Xiao Lang..."

The name brought a blush to her cheeks.

Being the naïve person she is, she still couldn't figure out what was happening to her and her heart. Was she sick?

To her, Syaoran was an incredibly cute guy with lots of talent except maybe for housework. His hard toned abs always never fails to lure her eyes to stare right at him. His smile and laugh were warm and comforting. What's more, Syaoran wasn't just handsome on the outside but equally wonderful on the inside.

His lip tasted like chocolate and feels right against her own. The way Syaoran wrapped her arms around her made her feel safe and secure.

Now where are these thought going?

Sakura lay back down onto her soft pillow. Her last thoughts of Syaoran brought a smile to her lips as she slipped into dreamland, only thinking of Syaoran.

**Days left: 86**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This is so bad... Well at least Syaoran realized his feelings. Will he tell Sakura? Sorry I was rushing...Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Preparation

_**A/N: Hiya! My exams are finally over am I am back on track. I am so sorry for letting you guys wait for me. I got a "boom" idea during my examination period. Hope you like this chapter! Oh and thanks a bunch for all the wonderful reviews. It helped to keep my attention and inspiration for my fanfics.**_

O

O

O

O

O

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card captor Sakura characters but I own all mythical creatures in the story, so don't sue me!.

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_Erika-chan: I know it was rushed. I wanted to give you all a last chapter before my exams. Anyways, thanks for the review!_

_FlowerLover: Thanks for the review_

_Kae-she Katsumi: I'll be sure to read it! Thanks!_

_Pinaygrrl: Thanks for the review!_

_youkaigirl64: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this one too._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: That... Well, Sakura hasn't really realized that now has she?_

_Different Girl: Thanks for the review! Cheers!_

_Sanoske, Duo & Hiro: 00 That was hilarious. Thanks guys!_

_aznanimegrl30: Thanks for the review!_

_Monito: Trust me. Its gonna be more romantic in the next chapter_

_Unkown-Character: I am not exactly sure Syaoran will **tell** Sakura. Maybe she'll find out from someone else?_

_kawaiisakura05: He's not leaving. But maybe after 100 days... I said maybe_

_Zhugefan: Wow. You made me eel honored. Thanks so much_

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Ermmm.. I guess so... Thanks anyway..._

O

O

O

O

**Chapter 11: Preparation**

Another week has passed since Syaoran realized his feelings for Sakura. Ever since the kiss, Sakura has been wary around Syaoran. She would not talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary. Sometimes, when Syaoran was out in the field sweeping the autumn orange leaves, she would stare at him from afar. Once Syaoran turned around while sweeping the leaves, Sakura would immediately turn away and pretended to brush the baby colt that always seemed to be around her, with a tomato face of course.

Sakura found herself constantly thinking of the amber-eyed "slave" more and more. Oblivious of her own feelings, being the naïve girl she was, kept on denying the fact that she was falling for Syaoran. If not, she already was!

Syaoran, on the other hand, was struggling with his own emotions. He knew he already fallen in love with the emerald eyed maiden. He knew he should reveal his feelings for her. But, he was only there for a few more months. He knew he would never be able to stay with Sakura even if she actually loves him. Syaoran's heart felt deep remorse whenever he thought of the time when he would leave the unicorn farm and never see his only love again.

Syaoran sighed as he finally piled up a mountain of dead leaves. "This took all morning!" He then swept all the leaves into a black bag.

"Ding de ling!"

The doorbell rang. Syaoran ears perked up at the sound. "Today's... oh. Its Daidouji and Eriol's weekly visit.

He entered the cottage through the back door and headed for the front door. The door creaked as it open as a blur of pink, green and blue landed on poor Syaoran.

"What the?" Syaoran yelped as he drowned in a mixture of rainbow coloured clothes.

"I'm so sorry Xiao Lang!" Syaoran felt a piece of cloth lifted of him as he saw Eriol and Tomoyo carrying tons of clothing. From dresses to casual farm work clothing, you name it, they have it.

"What they hell are these for?" Syaoran stood up and helped to pick up the clothes, each with its magnificent and unique design. Heck, some of them were even better than his tailor in the castle provides him.

"Hey... These aren't half bad..."

"Of course! They're designed by me!" Tomoyo smiled and picked up the last few dresses.

"Wait till you see Sakura in them. She'll look absolutely stunning!"

Syaoran blushed at the thought of seeing Sakura in the dress in his hand.

It was light green from the top and starts to get darker at the bottom. It was just a casual design with semi-transparent green material at the sleeves. The back has a tad low cut while the front has a low V-shaped cut. Around the waist area was a red ribbon.

"Daidouji, did you make all of Sakura's clothes?"

She nodded vigorously." I used to make dresses for her all the time. It's just that recently; my dragon's eggs were hatching. That almost doubled our farm's capacity. We had to buy more land to hold all the dragons. Now that that's done, I can go back to my favourite pastime!"

Eriol sighed beside her, "Believe it or not Xiao Lang, I got twenty extra suits in my room now."

"Is there a special reason with all these clothes?" Syaoran stared at the bundle of dresses. They seemed to be too classy for farm work.

Just when Tomoyo was about to answer, Sakura entered the room.

"Tomoyo? You're here already? I guess I didn't hear the doorbell." She stared at the clothes with a huge sweatdrop... "Tomoyo? What are those for?''

Tomoyo giggled, "Silly Sakura, it's for tomorrow's Harvest festival of course!"

Syaoran and Eriol went dot-eyed," Harvest festival?" they said in unison.

Sakura widened her eyes, "I can't believe I have forgotten about that!"

Eriol then interrupted, "What's the festival about?"

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "I can't believe you don't know about the best festival of the whole year! It always held on the last few days of autumn to celebrate the harvest of the year before it starts snowing. We'll have food, games and best of all, the Moon dance! And it is always held at my house."

"Moon dance?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo blushed, "It's a dance for couples. The party is held on the last full moon day of the autumn, which is tomorrow. The couples will dance under the bright moonlight. I hoped to get asked by a certain someone this year..."

Eriol noticed this and couldn't help fume, 'Whoever she's hoping to dance with is not going to beat me! I'll kick him to the moon!"

_**(A/N: Then why don't you go and kick yourself to the moon?)**_

Tomoyo then started to push Sakura to her room.

"Come on Come on! We don't have all day!" The door slammed behind her and left Syaoran and Eriol in the living room.

Syaoran sighed, "You know? Things aren't going like they are suppose to..."

Eriol turned towards him, "You don't need to tell me. My cute little cousin has fallen in love with Sakura Kinimoto."

Syaoran gapped at him, "How the-"

Eriol chuckled, "Oh please. I knew you were going to fall in love with her since the beginning. It's so obvious..."

Syaoran glared at his annoying cousin, "Well, I should say the same for you and Daidouji."

Eriol didn't seemed fazed, "I know I love Tomoyo. But we nor you and Kinimoto just can't be together. I'm sure you know that already."

Syaoran nodded with his fist clenched as he sat down on the couch, "It's just our luck to be princes..."

Eriol stared at his cousin from a far, he knew Sakura was one of a kind, therefore hard for Syaoran to ever fall in love with anyone else.

"He just has to fall in love with a commoner... Well, I guess I have to say that to myself too."

There was a period of eerie silence before Sakura's door opened. Syaoran turned only the have his jaw dropped. There stood a proud Tomoyo and a blushing Sakura.

Sakura was wearing a pink formal dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and the dress reached just right below her knees. It has one normal pink sleeve while the other is made of a semi-transparent black material. Just like the green dress, around the waist area was a black ribbon. She was also wearing a black ribbon around her neck and around her wrists. The dress had a rounded collar too. It wasn't too classy nor formal but beautiful all just the same. It was just right for Sakura.

"Well, what do you think? Doesn't she look absolutely beautiful?" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

Syaoran stuttered, "Ya...Beautiful..." His eyes traveled from Sakura's face to her toes, taking in all.

This caused Sakura to blush even harder under the gaze of Syaoran.

Tomoyo grinned; this was the kind of reaction she was hoping to get from Syaoran.

_Flashback_

_Tomoyo's servants carried a bunch of clothes to the dragon carriage._

"_Tomoyo?"_

_She turned around to see Eriol carrying a pink and black dress._

"_Is this the one you were looking for?"_

_Tomoyo smiled at took the dress from his hands._

"_I designed this dress for Sakura. I'm sure she'll look wonderful in this creation of mine... and I hope it'll make Xiao Lang's jaw drop once he sees her! They make a perfect couple you know."_

_Eriol nodded silently, "Ya... Great..."_

_End of Flash back_

Syaoran realized his trance and immediately turn back, embarrassed by is reaction towards Sakura just because she was wearing a beautiful dress like that.

Tomoyo broke the silence, "That's not all. I even made a new one for Eli and another one for you too Xiao Lang!"

The whole group except Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Great. I am going to be a dress-up doll..." thought Syaoran

In the end, after Tomoyo given their suit for them to try out, Syaoran had to admit the quality of the fabric is just as good as palace material. The suit was white with golden buttons. It was puffed with a black cloth around the chest area. **_(A/N: Anyone who has ever read Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles? The suit is like the one Syaoran wears in the country of mist, only without the jacket except the colours are opposite)_**

Eriol had the same design, only the colours were blue and white instead of Black and white.

"Wow... Xiao Lang looked so...handsome..." Sakura whispered out loud.

Eriol, who was just beside Sakura heard the whisper and frowned, "This isn't good. She's falling for him too..."

Tomoyo clapped her hand together, "Now that's that. Sakura, one of my "check-up" dragons told me Dusk gave birth to a male colt. Where is the cutie-pie?"

Sakura lifted her finger, "Oh. Dust is in the field with his parents. Wait a minute, did you say CHECK UP? I thought you weren't checking up on me after a week Xiao Lang arrived."

Sakura suddenly thought about the kiss.

"Tomoyo... did your dragons enter my house?" Sakura stuttered.

Tomoyo shook her head, "You know I honor your privacy!"

Sakura blew, "PRIVACY? YOU CALL CHECKING ON ME PRIVACY?"

Tomoyo nervously chuckled, "Whoops?"

Later that afternoon, after a session of chasing Dust round the field, everyone helped to push the unicorns back into their stable.

Tomoyo and Eriol then decided it was time to leave.

"Remember Sakura, 6 o'clock right on the dot tomorrow night. Its an hour early but I am going to do your makeup and make the Yamino sisters totally jealous of you!"

"Yamino sisters? They're going to be there this year too? Just great..."

"Who are those sisters?" Eriol asked.

"They're just daughters of the second richest farm owners in the area. But never mind them, they're sluts." Tomoyo huffed.

Eriol looked at the clock in Sakura's living room.

"We have to go Tomoyo. Your mother will be worried sick."

Tomoyo nodded at waved her hand, "Bye Sakura, Xiao Lang. See you guys tomorrow."

They left Sakura's porch and stepped into the carriage. The dragons flew off into the night.

Syaoran turned and asked, "Sakura?"

Sakura eyes snapped towards Syaoran, "Er..Yes?"

He blushed heavily, "Will you dance with me tomorrow during the dance?"

Sakura eyes widened in both surprise and happiness, she replied without thinking, "Sure Syaoran."

Syaoran eyes lit up, "Thank you Sakura!"

Syaoran landed a sudden kiss on Sakura's cheek before leaving for his room.

Sakura stood there shocked, "He kissed me... Again!"

**Days left: 79**

To be continued...

_**A/N: It's a wee bit short but I gotta stop there. I'll be sure to add more romance in the dance during the next chapters!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Dance

**_A/N:Wowee-wow! SO many reviews! You guys rock! Sorry for the late update. Busy with some school events. Since today is the start of the holiday, I decided to give you all the chapter you've been waiting for! Btw, this chapter is dedicated to samsam-aka-sam._**

O

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_samsam-aka-sam: So sorry, I missed you out in the last chapter. I hope you're not mad... especially since you left such a long review. So I dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you like it._

_FlowerLover: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!_

_Chikichiki: Thanks for the review. Hope you like it..._

_AnimeAngel41: I'm not sure about longer but I can update faster now!_

_Pinaygrrl: Is this soon enough?_

_youkaigirl64: Yup, it's the dance now.._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: It's the one that has the golden-haired princess sprit in it._

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Couldn't agree more!_

_Twinkstar: Lolz. Yeah. Mid-terms are Finally over. Now I can update more often._

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: 00... errr thanks?  
_

_coca24cola: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one!_

_Monito: Hope you like this one. Cheers!_

_Random Person: Hope you like this dance chapter. Lolz!_

_Zhugefan: Hope you don't mind my late updates! Cheers!_

_CherryFreakyFunK: well, Eriol Will dance with Tomoyo. But he'll ask at the party._

_Erika-chan: It'll be a few more chapters before things will start going downhill. You'll see why very soon!_

_Lightpinkcherryblossom: Well, your wait is over! Here's the next chapter. Lolz!_

_cuddlebear: Thanks for the review! Let's carry on the the next part!_

O

O

O

**Chapter 12: Dance**

O

O

O

"Phew! That's the last pile of hay Flames!" Sakura wiped her forehead with a cloth before looking at the huge pile of hay stacked inside the food shed for the unicorns. Since its going to snow soon, no grass will be growing. Therefore, Sakura bought some hay from nearby farms to keep her unicorns well-fed throughout the frosty winter.

Suddenly, a cold gale blew, causing Sakura's bare hands to chill. She shivered and murmured, "It's getting much colder than before. Flames? You better get inside the cottage."

The phoenix shook her head in protest, showing that she will not go anywhere without her mistress.

Out of a sudden, a warm cloak was draped over Sakura's shoulders. She turned around only to find her face heat up without warning. Just a few millimeters away from her tomato face was Syaoran's smiling one.

"Don't want you to catch a cold at this point of time. It's almost six. We have to get going to the party!"

The sun was already setting, giving the sky a mix of orange and pink.

Sakura nodded silently before clasping the edges of Syaoran's cloak closer to her, smelling his comforting autumn scent.

"Yeah...Another session of Tomoyo's special makeover..."

Syaoran chuckled, "I must admit she's a tad "hyper" about clothes and stuff. And I can see why Eli likes her. Both of them are crazy!"

Sakura giggled as she and Syaoran entered the shed. She saw a sleeping Dust and two proud parents lying by his side.

She gave Syaoran back his cloak and went back into the cottage to change into her riding outfit, personally designed by Tomoyo.

Syaoran unhooked reins from the stable door and placed them onto Chocolate and Dusk. Sakura re-entered the barn and saw everything was ready. The two unicorns allowed Syaoran and Sakura to jump onto them and get settled.

Sakura and Syaoran snapped the reins and the two unicorns galloped out of the barn and over the fence. Unicorns were twice as fast as normal horses. So, in no time at all, they've reached the foot of the mountain where Tomoyo's farm was situated.

Syaoran quirked his eyebrow at the tall mountain which will possibly take two days to climb even on horseback.

"Ermmm... Don't mind me asking but... How are we going to get up there?"

Sakura giggled once more, "Tomoyo's mother always opens her portal when there's a party."

Syaoran nodded, relieved that he doesn't need to actually climb the outrageously tall mountain.

Sakura rode Dusk towards a tree, barren of leaves because of the upcoming winter.

Strange thing was, she never appeared from the other side!

Syaoran, confused, rode Chocolate towards the tree. He looked behind it only to find a huge portal. It was a swirl of purple, pink and red.

Chocolate moved himself into the portal and the next thing Syaoran knew, he landed on the flat rock surface of Tomoyo's farm at the peak on the mountain.

He looked around to see Sakura talking to Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi.

Sakura acknowledged Syaoran's arrival and said, "There you are. I was wondering where you've been."

Syaoran alighted from Chocolate and one of the servants led Chocolate and Dusk into a stable.

He walked over as Sakura gestured at Syaoran than to Sonomi, "Auntie Sonomi. Meet Xiao Lang and vice versa."

He walked over and bowed while kissing Sonomi's hand, "A pleasure to meet you madam."

Sonomi chuckled, "Ah. Eli's cousin. Such a charmer. It must run in the family right?"

Syaoran smiled, "I wouldn't say that. My cousin is an annoyance to me. He's downright weird."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Emerging from behind one of the trees was Eriol, already dressed in his suit for the party.

He walked over to Sakura and said, "Tomoyo's waiting for you Kinimoto. You better go before she comes out and chase you with a measuring tape and a pair of scissors."

Sakura sweatdropped at the comment, "Yeah..."

Syaoran gaze lingered on Sakura's figure but finally looked away when she disappeared into Tomoyo's "cottage" which was actually ten times bigger than Sakura's.

The whole area was filled with tables. Dim candle light stands were placed all around the farm, giving it a warm feeling. An area was empty which is meant for the party's dancers. And not only that, the enclosures decorated with colourful frills of paper.

Syaoran approached one of the enclosures and wasn't surprised to see Sliver in it, who was chewing on his meat. The dragon noticed Syaoran's presence and began to slither its tongue and bore its eyes right into Syaoran's amber ones.

"_There's that feeling again..."_ thought Syaoran as a tingling feeling went up Syaoran's spine.

His train of thought however, was broken by Eriol's shout, "Xiao Lang, you have to get dressed for the party."

Syaoran heard his cousin shout and ran towards the "cottage", leaving Sonomi to greet her coming guests.

_**(A/N: SS were the first to arrive)**_

When Syaoran entered the "cottage", he was amazed by the design of the house. It was covered by a marble floor with a few carpets. Dim lantern lightings were situated around the walls. The furniture was of the best quality a noble can buy. Syaoran had been into other noble houses but this was by far the best ever. "_They're not the richest breeders for nothing."_

Eriol handed Syaoran's suit and pointed to a dark room, "You can change in there cute little cousin. I'm sure Kinimoto will find you absolutely dashing."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at his cousin," And I'm sure Daidouji will find you incredibly handsome as well."

Eriol coughed and Syaoran knew he had won the battle once again.

Syaoran smirked as he entered Eriol's room and changed his clothes.

When he emerged from the room, he saw a blushing tongue-tied Eriol and a beautifully dressed Tomoyo, laughing.

Tomoyo was in a pale purple dress with dark purple sleeves. At the bottom, it was decorated with real plum blossoms, sewn into the soft material very carefully. Around her neck, waist and wrists were transparent pieces of cloth. The whole dress was held together with criss-cross black ribbons at the back. She also held a purple fan, with the words "_Plum blossom_" written in black on it.

Syaoran then began looking around, trying to find his own flower.

"Tomoyo? I think you puffed too much powder on my cheeks..."

Syaoran turned towards the stairs as his breath was caught in his throat.

Sakura was still wearing the same pink dress, however with a few alterations. It now has a V-shaped collar with glitter at the bottom. Her lips were light pink and her cheeks were given a very light pinkish colour due to the powder. Her hair was styled with the ending tips of her hair curled like frills. She was blushing hotly, causing Syaoran to think that she looked even cuter. In her hand was clasped a pink fan with the words "_Cherry blossom"_ written on it.

"Nonsense Sakura. You look perfect! Right Xiao Lang?" She steered her attention to the gapping Syaoran, who nodded without a sound.

"I'm sure you'll make all the guys drool at the party later. In fact, I think we both will! Ho ho ho ho!"

Syaoran and Eriol growled to themselves, "_All guys? Not when I'm around!"_

The conversation was stopped by a knock on the door.

The group looked at the door to see Sonomi peeking from behind the door, "You girls look fabulous! Tomoyo dearie? Come and enjoy the party. I need you to entertain our guests!"

The four exited the room and wandered into the huge crowd.

Tomoyo suddenly voiced out, "I'm thirsty. You guys want to have a drink?"

The other thrio nodded and the whole group went towards the drinks table.

When they just scooped their punch out of the bowl, a taunting voice cut through the warm atmosphere.

"Well, well ,well... What do we have here? A couple of brats. And eurgh... Kinimoto, did you know pink lipstick ran out of style two years ago?

Sakura sighed in annoyance when she heard that particular voice, "Nice to see you again Kisha, Karla." "_Not..."_

Kisha and Karla were twins. They're of course, the Yamino sisters, known for their dirty perfect blonde hair and ebony eyes and of course, their ever dying love for fashion and accessories.

"Unlike you fashion-brainless pipsqueaks, Karla and I have these ruby earrings. They're off the rage in the Li kingdom did you know? Oh, I forgot. You runts don't even know how to dress up! Look at those dresses, how ugly..."

Syaoran and Eriol eyes widened as they watched the twins insulted their loved ones shamelessly.

Syaoran finally could not hold it in anymore and stated in a cool voice, "If you must know, Daidouji's designs are even better than famous designs made by other designers in the town."

The twins finally realized Syaoran and Eriol's presence. Their taunting smile immediately changed into a flirtatious one.

"Oh? What do we have here? What's your name handsome?" Kisha trailed her finger up and down Syaoran's chest.

On the other side, Karla was doing the same with Eriol.

And in the middle, were two fuming ladies, red from jealously and anger.

Syaoran face didn't change with Kisha's obvious flirting, "If you must know, its Xiao Lang."

Kisha smirked, without warning; she pulled Syaoran into the huge crowd, separating Syaoran from a confused Sakura.

After realizing what was happening, Syaoran dug his heels into the soil, stopping Kisha from pulling him any further.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kisha lifted her finger to her lips, almost giving her an innocent look, "Why to spend some alone time with you of course."

Syaoran eyes hardened, "I'm going."

He turned his back but was once again stopped by Kisha, who pulled his arm and then hooked her arms around Syaoran's neck.

"I'll cut to the chase. You're handsome. I'm beautiful. We make a perfect couple. Now, from a scale from one to ten, how kissable you think I am?"

_**(A/N: That's from totally spies, mandy said it.)**_

Before Syaoran could protest, a voice cut through the "couple" conversation"That's definitely a -5."

Syaoran turned to see Sakura, who seemed to be immensely irritated with Kisha.

The two gave death glares to one another, not noticing it was time for the moon dance as sweet-sounding melody filled the air.

Syaoran took the chance to unhooked Kisha arms and gripped onto Sakura's soft one, "Sorry Yamino. I'll have to agree with Sakura on this one. Now if you'll excuse me, Sakura owes me a dance. And by the way, your breath stinks."

Sakura blushed, as Syaoran's calloused hand gripping on her own as he lead her onto the dancing grounds.

Syaoran stopped when they were in the middle of the dancing ground. Thanks to countless dance lessons in the palace, Syaoran knew exactly what to do.

He wrapped his hand around Sakura's waist and lifted her other hand as they danced to the music.

A few metres away, were Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo, eyes closed, was laying her head on Eriol's chest, who was smiling at his love.

As the Sakura and Syaoran swirled under the full moon, they began to get absorbed into their partner's eyes. Shining amber eyes bored into sparkling emerald ones. The whole world behind them dissolved as the two danced slowly, alone in the darkness. Their hearts thumped in excitement as Syaoran's grip on Sakura's waist while she placed her head on his chest, drowning in Syaoran's warm autumn scent. Syaoran then dug his head into Sakura's neck, breathing onto it, making Sakura shiver.

"_I wished this will never end..." _they both thought in unison.

As they danced into the night, a white fluff began to fall from the dark sky. The crowd stared in amazement as they watched the first snowflake fall from the sky, signaling the beginning of winter. The only ones that were oblivious were the four who kept on dancing, drowning in _love_.

**Days left: 78**

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: How was it? You like it? Please R&R! Yawnzzz...I gonna sleep...ZZZzzzzz**


	14. Chapter 13: Deepest

**_A/N: Wowee--wow! So many reviews! I never thought that my fanfic would be able to make such heights. At first, a few months ago, I thought it'll be a lame excuse for a story which will only receive 2 reviews per chapter. Thank you guys sooooooooooooooo much! Btw, I need to speed things up. 76 days left... can you imagine that? So within this chapter two months would have passed. Just to warn you about the sudden jump in time. On and one more thing, this chapter is all about fluffness, nothing is gonna happen really...OH and about them confessing, its gonna be at the end of the story. _**

O

O

O  
**_  
Disclaimer: I will never in this lifetime own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own Frost and the others!_**

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: I tried to be insulting in the previous chapter, but it wouldn't be much of a story if the sisters just disappear out of thin air?_

_FlowerLover: A few much chapters, I promise! It'll be about 5-6 chapters before Purity Love ends._

_kawaiisakura05: Sorry. I got distracted by my online game and my new GBA game. Thanks for the review!_

_youkaigirl64: If I don't sleep. I'll be dead before I can finish my story! Lolz_

_Unkown-Character: Romantic? You should read Jagged Amber, Misty Dreams, Tied by Fate, Remember me, etc. They are 200 timesmuch more romantic than me._

_Chikichiki: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter._

_MewMewPower389: Are you the one who used the name mewmew in chapters 1 review?If you are, thanks! You also reviewed a bunch of my other chapters! Thanks soooo much!_

_Monitor: Thanks for the support! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Erika-chan: Wow... Your instincts are right on the spot. Something **is** going to happen soon! Not on this chapter though. Enjoy!_

_Sanoske, Duo & Hiro: Lolz. Thanks for the review once again!_

_Krista: Impressed? You flatter me. You should have seen other stories. Much better than mine._

_CherryChik: I'll try. Hope you like this one._

_Twinkstar: Oh! I just read your "Dork or Not" story. Luv it! Thanks for the review Btw!_

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Me too! Hope you like this chapter!_

_AnimeAngel41: Sorri for the late update!_

_Soenenergetic: It'll get into the bad part soon. Trust me._

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Thanks for the support. Hope you like it!_

_CherryFreakyFunK: Sad ain't it? Something is going to happen though..._

O

O

O

**Chapter 13: Deepest**

Two months had passed since the harvest festival. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo were forced to stop visiting Sakura's farm due to frequent snowstorms. The once green land was now covered by a white blanket of slivery snow.

Strangely, the soldiers from the castle never appeared in the farmlands. Syaoran thought that they guessed that he and Eriol would have left the kingdom. Who would have thought he got stuck at a farm working for a commoner?

While all this was happening, Sakura had ordered Flames to melt the snow that forms a route from the cottage to the stable. It was the only way to prevent Sakura and Syaoran to stop sinking into the soft snow.

Syaoran had hoped that his feelings towards the unicorn breeder would have died out after some time. Unexpectedly, the flame within him grew stronger with each passing day. He now constantly finds himself even dreaming of Sakura's smiling face in the night, thinking of multiple ways to please her and worked diligently on her farm, something that he thought he would ever do in his life.

Sakura, unfortunately still oblivious of her own feelings, was finally beginning to wonder what feelings she held for her helper on the farm. She knew for certain that she did not look up to him as a friend, nor a family member. She always felt safe and secure when she was around him, sometimes urged to even kiss him again. "_He's just a close friend, nothing more." _was her constant conclusion that dwelled in her mind, but now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Flames cooed as Sakura rubbed her hand against her fiery feathers. They were on the porch, watching the sun set, although it was only four in the evening.

"SQUARK!"

Frost suddenly swooped down from the roof and hovered in the air in front of an annoyed Flames. His determination of trying Flames to be his mate had never wavered once even after the mating season.

Sakura giggled as Flames tried to shoot Frost down with her fire breath which he easily dodged.

"Flames, why don't you give him a chance?"

Flames, being the stubborn phoenix she is, just like her mistress, shook her head from side to side.

"Come on... how would you know he isn't a nice person...err phoenix when you don't even give him a chance? Maybe he's just like Xiao Lang! After all he's his pet and Xiao Lang is really nice to me."

Flames eyed her mistress uncertainly but since she devoted her life to look after her mistress, she couldn't say no to any order she was assigned.

She then flew of to a nearby tree with Frost tailing happily behind her.

She sighed as she watched her pet finally communicating with another male of her kind.

"Really nice? Is that all you can say of my character?"

A sudden voice spoke from behind a surprised Sakura,

"Xiao Lang!" She blushed, "How long have you been standing there?" _"I can't believe he just heard that!"_

Syaoran smirked at her embarrassment; he recently discovered his new hobby, teasing Sakura.

"Well?"

Sakura nervously scratched her head, "Ermmm...Oh! I just remembered..., I haven't brushed Dust yet!"

Clearly, she was trying to find a way out of the sticky situation.

Syaoran instantly placed his hand on the railing beside him and leaned his other arm against the wall behind Sakura, completely eradicating any chances of escaping for Sakura.

Sakura gulped as Syaoran's face came closer to her own. He caressed her cheek in a loving way and spoke in a husky tone, "I expect you to answer my question Sakura..."

Beads of sweat traveled down Sakura's face. Her head felt dizzy and her heart was beating hard against her chest. She couldn't think nor speak as her legs began to wobble unsteadily like jelly. You can expect what a normal girl would do if the object of her affection actually came this close to her. Yup, she fainted.

_**(A/N: You see, since Sakura's feelings are more developed now, it would be normal for her to get more nervous or, in this case, dizzy when Syaoran does anything to her.)**_

Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura fainted right in front of him, "_Wow... I know I was good, but, I didn't know I was **that** good..."_

He lifted Sakura's limp body into the cottage. Unsurprisingly, her body was as light a feather to Syaoran. He laid her down on the bed and sat on the chair beside it as he studied Sakura's face.

He sighed as he watched Sakura's chest moving up and down. He knew he was going too deep, in fact, he was almost sure he had already hit rock bottom.

He left the room reluctantly as he knew he had more work to do since now Sakura fainted. It was almost time to prepare dinner and Sakura always cooks the dinner.

He headed for the field as he wanted to call the phoenixes into the house before it gets colder.

When he got to the field, he wasn't surprised to see Frost flying about, performing the "courtship" dance. It is a dance performed by male phoenixes to court their potential mates. If the female starts to dance too, it means she accepts the courtship. However, Flames was just sat there on the tree branch, with no reaction at all. It was an improvement really, the last time Frost tried the dance, he returned into the cottage with black feathers.

"_I guess Frost is just like me, we both have no luck whatsoever in our love life..."_

Syaoran stared at the two phoenixes, "_One is fire. The other is ice. They can never come together... "_

He whistled and Frost stopped his dance. He glared annoyingly at his master.

Flames on the other hand, immediately flew into the cottage, happy that she finally escaped from the cold.

Frost perched on Syaoran's shoulder as he snuggled against his master's warmth.

Syaoran rubbed Frost feathers as he cooed, "In another two weeks or so, we'll be outta here. Don't get too deep Frost, Kay?"

The ice blue phoenix seemed to understand his master's words as it dejectedly nodded.

Syaoran sighed dolefully, "_I better follow my own advice. I just hope that cousin of mine doesn't get too close to Daidouji_."

He went into the kitchen and opened a cool pot. Around it were huge blocks of ice. They have magical energy, giving it the ability to never melt. Inside the fully stocked pot were frozen shrimps, pieces of fish and small pieces of mutton. At these times, meat was expensive. The cheapest were the meat of sheeps and goats.

Sakura would normally asked Flames to collect fresh fish, shrimps and other kinds of food from the town daily. Since its winter, she would order frozen seafood instead, knowing it wouldn't be good for Flames's health if she were to fly of into the cold everyday. Besides, the fishermen would have stopped fishing in the huge lake already since it would been frozen over.

From the past two months, Syaoran knew Sakura's favourite were shrimps. He grabbed the packet of shrimps and called Flames over. Taking out the pan, he placed butter on top on it. Flames did her job and heated the pan very slightly, melting the butter into its liquid form. Syaoran placed the shrimps onto the pan along with two pieces of fish.

In the matter of minutes, the fish and shrimps were cooked. The butter added a delicious scent to the dish.

Once Syaoran placed two dishes on the table, he heard a moan from Sakura's room.

Before he could even enter the room, Sakura emerged from her room with a smile, "What's that smell? Xiao Lang? Did you cook dinner? And is that shrimp?"

Syaoran chuckled at her questions, "Yes mistress, I've cooked dinner, and yes, its shrimp."

Sakura giggled and sat down onto her seat, "What happened to me? I remember being on the porch, why was I suddenly in bed?"

Syaoran's eyes glinted, "Don't you remember? You were so entranced by my seducing that you actually fainted!"

Memories started to flood back to Sakura as blood began to rush to her face once again.

"I wasn't entranced! It was the...the cold! Wait a minute ... you were **seducing** me?"

Syaoran gulped at his mistake, "Ermm.. Did I say seducing? I meant teasing! Yeah teasing!"

Sakura's heart felt a wave of disappointment, "_Why do I feel this way? He's nothing but a friend! Yeah a friend...right?"_

Syaoran eyebrows arched, "Sakura? You there?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance as she uneasily chuckled, "Errr Yeah. Just dandy!"

She tasted the shrimp, "This is good! Where did you learn how to cook Syaoran?""

Syaoran smiled, "I learnt it from my mother when I was small..." "_Actually, I sneaked into the kitchen at night to learn it from the Chef." _

As the two ate their dinner, silence enveloped them. Frost was at Syaoran's side, trying to snag a piece of shrimp from Syaoran's plate once in a while.

Flames on the other hand, noticed Frost sudden change in character. He wasn't chasing her anymore, making her feel relieved that he finally gave up courting her. But, why did she feel so depressed?

_**(A/N: Corky. I know...)**_

After the dinner, Sakura went to the fireplace to put more firewood into it to keep the cottage warm during the night.

Syaoran watched as Sakura warmed her hands against the fire. The flames glowed against Sakura's skin, making her look more beautiful than even possible.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's jovial face, _"I'll be just happy looking her from afar..."_

However, in his heart, he knew he wouldn't be satisfied by only watching her from a distance. He knew his love for her will never extinguish. He knew that she was the only one for him and would never want another to replace her in his heart.

Suddenly, the thought of leaving Sakura after the 100 days deadline dreaded him to the core. After the next two weeks, he would have to leave the farm. That means he will never see Sakura again. Thousands of needles pricked his heavy heart.

"_Time passed so quickly ever since I met Sakura..."_

Sakura seemed to notice Syaoran's intense gaze directed to her and turned around, "Something on my face?"

Syaoran then snapped out of this train of thought, "No, you're just perfect..."

Sakura blushed at those words, "I'm going to bed."

With that, she stood up and walked to her room with Flames trailing behind her.

Syaoran then realized the words he just said and smacked himself on the forehead, "What were you thinking? She's going to think you're an idiot now..."

Frost stared at his master and cawed.

Syaoran closed his eyes and stood up, "Come on Frost, we got to go to bed."

The two entered Syaoran's room.

Syaoran watched as Frost perched on his bird stand and tucked his neck under his wing.

He turned and stared out of the window.

The moon shone brightly, giving the snow that covered the area a slivery glow.

"_Should I confess?" _thought Syaoran as his gaze wondered to Sakura's window.

His room was directly opposite of Sakura's, therefore, Sakura's window was facing his own.

He pondered_, "Even if Sakura loves me back, we'll never be together. Just like Frost and Flames, we are too different. Like spots and stripes, light and dark..."_

He sighed bleakly, "Once she finds out I'm a prince, she shunned me like any commoner would. I mean, over my pass years as a prince, I actually never touched one!"

He shuddered as he remembered Princess Rei back at the castle, "I'll never marry that bimbo, and why did mother engaged me to marry that slut anyways?"

Slipping under the warm covers of the blanket which already held his scent, he closed his eyes as he slipped into slumber.

"_Sakura, you're my light, my flower... why did you take my heart? I love you to my wit's end. Please don't leave me...even when I have to leave you..."_

**Days left: 16**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Got caught in the web of Fire Emblem... One more thing... Have you guys forgotten Hiroki? BWAHAHAHAHA**


	15. Chapter 14: Realization

_**A/N: All I can say is... thank you guys sooooooooo much! 21 is the best record yet for 1 chapter for my story. You can tell how happy I am because I updated earlier than I was suppose to! My schedule would be once a week. Oh and the main part of the story starts now right on this chapter. One more thing... I assure you they will confess quite soon, just not today. -Cackles evilly- let's carry on shall we?**_

**_REASON FOR JUMP OF DAYS: My story has been all fluffy the past few chapters and I need the days to end before my real plot emerges. So.. ya. It would be boring if it's happy all the time._**

O

O

O

_**Disclaimer: I will never in this lifetime own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own Frost and the others!**_

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_Twinkstar: Well, thanks for e-mailing me I guess. (Really got nothing to say)_

_Zhugefan: Of course.. it's the last sixteen days! I won't leave you guys hanging!_

_Monito: Hope you like this chapter.. Cheers._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: There's gonna be a huge barrier between them. You'll see within this and the next few chapters._

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: Ah... The Yamino sisters are gonna do something very evil._

_Sakura123: I have plans for ET._

_Unkown-Character: Hope you like this chapter. Cheers!_

_Chikichiki: He'll feel more awful very soon..._

_FlowerLover: Well, my story gonna end soon, so ya 16 days left..._

_youkaigirl64: You should see what I planned next... hohoho..._

_AnimeAngel41: I think this chapter is gonna be short. But no worries. The next one is going to be long..._

_Shinichi: The reason is on the top. Thanks for the review!  
_

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one too!_

_Kryuzei: I'll sure update my story! Thanks for the review!_

_VampireJazzy: Hope you like this chapter too!_

_coca24cola: Hope this is soon enough for you!  
_

_LilAngel123: They will. I don't plan to have my first fanfic to have a sad ending._

_P.M.: It'll happen sooner than you think! Thanks for your support!  
_

_DivineShana: It's ok. I am just happy that you like my story!_

_Pinaygrrl__: I guess that's true too! Thanks for the review!_

_3musketteers: Well, he's the bad guy of the story. He has to do something bad right? _

O

O

O

**Chapter 14: Realization **

**In some dark woods...**

"Thanks cousins. It would have taken a lot longer to gather forces if it hadn't been for you two." A rough male voice swept through the stale air.

Two feminine dark silhouettes nodded, "Whatever. Just make sure you take care of that Kinimoto brat and miss high-and-mighty Daidouji first. But remember do not kill them _yet_..."

The male figure rubbed his temple as his red blood eyes flashed with annoyance, "Fine. Whatever you say."

The two other smirked, "_Watch out little pretty flowers, keep your little boyfriends well and safe because you wouldn't want them to disappear now do we?"_

**At the farm...**

The day started like it's usual. Syaoran woke up before dawn to train. Sakura then awaken to start breakfast but got distracted by Syaoran's training- or body. Syaoran caught Sakura staring and started teasing her once again. Sakura then miraculously dumped a huge pile of snow on top of his head while blushing like a human tomato.

"A little snow is not going to stop me Sakura dearest..."

Sakura pouted, turned and wandered of to the kitchen, "Then maybe Chocolate would!"

Syaoran stood there, confused. He then knew what Sakura meant when a sticky tongue went right for his face.

"Chocolate! Stop it!"

**In the kitchen... **

Sakura sighed as she stirred the soup in the pot. She watched silently as it bubbled. In the distance, she could still hear Syaoran cries of help. She smiled.

"_Just fifteen days left before Xiao Lang leaves..."_

"_But you do not want him to leave!"_

"_Why?"  
_

"_Because you have the "feelings" for him right?"_

"_WHAT? That's rubbish. I don't like him! How would you know?"_

"_Easy... I'm you!"_

Sakura's mental battle with herself went on and on, not noticing that the foam from the soup that almost overflowed the pot.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!"

The breeder immediately snapped out of her trance at the voice.

Syaoran came in just in time to witness the scene of Sakura in a deep daze as the soup start to overflow the pot.

Frost, who was hovering beside his master used his icy breath and stopped the fire.

Syaoran lifted the frosen carrot soup and peered at Sakura who was leaning against the kitchen table while rubbing her forehead.

"You ok?" Syaoran asked with a concerned voice as he caressed Sakura's cheek with his warm hand.

She flushed and quickly swept Syaoran's hand away, missing the hurt evident in his eyes, "Yea...I'm ok."

Syaoran smiled weakly, "Why don't you go and rest in the living room. I'll cook another batch."

Sakura's heart swelled at his small generous offer, giving him one of her special smiles, she said, "Thanks."

Syaoran's own heart skipped a beat when he heard the six lettered word; it was all it took for him to blush.

Sakura left the kitchen and sat back down on the couch.

"_Do I really love Xiao Lang?"_

The question rang through her confused mind. Closing her eyes, she thought of how Syaoran protected her when they were captured by poachers, how he comforted her when she told him about her deceased family, how they shared their first kiss in an unexpected way and how she loved it when Syaoran and her danced under the full moon.

She loves it when he _jokes_.

She loves it when he _laughs_.

She loves it when he _teases_ her.

She loves it when he _protects_ her from any harm.

She loves it when he _kisses_ her.

**She loves him.**

Sakura's eyes shot opened at her realization. She loves Syaoran. She loved him all along. From his caring smiles to his clumsiness towards chores. From the top of his head to the tip of his toes. She loves him.

Sakura whipped her head around as she stared at Syaoran's turned back as he poured a new batch of soup into bowls, _"I love him... I've got to tell him!"_

She stood up and headed for the kitchen...

"Ding Dong!"

Startled, Sakura stopped suddenly. The door bell had rung before she had taken the second step.

Sakura stood rigid as Syaoran turned his back towards her, "Sakura? Who do you think it could be? It has been at least a week since we've got visitors."

Sakura's heart fell disappointedly as she nodded, "I'll get it."

"_What was I thinking? Telling him that I love him? What if he rejects me?" _were the thoughts that Sakura had as she approached the front door.

A cold gale rushed into the cottage as Sakura opened the door, revealing a group of people clad in royal armor. Four were normal soldiers while the one in front was wearing one of a higher quality, telling Sakura that he's a general.

Confused, she asked, "May I help you sirs?"

The general in front said, "Yes miss. Can you tell us if you have seen this person?"

He flashed a painted drawing of a man with messy chocolate hair with stunning amber eyes. Sakura eyes squinted at the resemblance the picture held with Syaoran.

Sakura whispered, "Is that Xiao Lang?"

The general heard Sakura's whisper and immediately asked, "How did you know our prince's Chinese name?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "This is a picture of Prince Syaoran Li?"

Just at that moment, Syaoran approached the door, "What's the matter-"

The five standing outside the cottage bowed and exclaimed, "Prince Li! We've finally found you!"

Syaoran's body went rigid with alarm, "_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?"_

Realization dawned on Sakura, the missing Prince and Xiao Lang... they're the **same** person!

Sakura turned towards Syaoran with questioning eyes, "_He's t-the p-prince? But he told me he was a traveler! Why... Why? Why didn't he tell me?"_

The general then asked, "Your highness, may I humbly ask if Prince Eriol is with you?"

Sakura eyes widened, _"Prince Eriol? Eli is also a prince?"_

Syaoran growled under his breath and spoke in a cold sharp voice that made Sakura wince, "Since you've found me I guess I its useless to run away again. Give me a minute. I need to talk to...Miss Kinimoto here..."

With that, he slammed the door, leaving the soldiers outside in absolute confusion, why did he have to talk to that commoner?

Inside, Syaoran's hand clenched tightly on the door knob, _"Why... Just two more weeks...why did they have to come now?" _

Suddenly, Sakura's rigid body shifted as she kneeled on the ground, "I'm so sorry your highness. Please forgive me of how I treated you. I made you work. It was a mistake. Please punish me however you wish! Please..."

The voice Sakura used came out forced, unfamiliar and formal. Syaoran's heart stop, "Sakura...please don't!"

He took a step forward but Sakura didn't listen to him as she continued to ramble on, "A prince shouldn't even communicate with a commoner like me. Please forgive me!.."

"GOD DAMN! SAKURA STOP!"

Syaoran's angered voice echoed the cottage. He grabbed Sakura tightly by the shoulders and pulled her up. No matter how hard she struggled, she could not get out of Syaoran's iron grip.

"Don't you get it? I ran away because how I hate the life there. I hate how my life is controlled by my mother. I hate not being able to make my own choices. I hate the formality that always in the castle!"

Syaoran's distressed amber pools stared into shocked emerald orbs. Sakura whimpered, "Your highness please put me down..."

But Syaoran did not move an inch, "Sakura, the past months I had here were the best days I ever had in my entire life. I do not want to go back to the castle where people like you don't exist, where everyone waits me hand and foot, where everyone treats me like a damn god!"

Syaoran's grip loosened on Sakura's shoulders, allowing her feet to touch the ground. Sakura immediately stepped back a few feet, "Your high-highness, please... call me _Kinimoto_..."

Syaoran's eyes widened at her plea.

"_Your high-highness, please call me Kinimoto..."_

The sentence seemed to strike Syaoran's heart like an ice arrow, numbing it, slowing killing it...

"Sakura please no..."

Sakura shook her head as her heart cried with despair within her, "A prince shouldn't have any sorts of relationships with a commoner... it's_ impossible_."

That was the last straw.

Syaoran gave a low snarl of anger and slammed his fist against Sakura's wall, creating a huge dent.

Two phoenixes then entered the room, immediately sensing the tense atmosphere.

Syaoran noticed Frost's glance and commented coldly, "Come on Frost. We're _leaving_."

Sakura gasped as she heard Syaoran's words. _"He's leaving?"_

Her mind swirled as she felt tears forming at her eyes, _"He can't leave! I haven't told him that I lo-"_

Her heart crushed as realization dawned on her, _"I can't tell him that I love him... He's the prince. A commoner like me can't love someone of royal blood."_

The prince went directly for his room. Syaoran lifted his bag from the chair and brushed past Sakura without a word.

"Creak"... The rusty door opened.

Syaoran's steps echoed in Sakura's ears.

Before he closed the door, he said, "Goodbye _Kinimoto_..."

"SLAM!" The door was closed as the prince left the cottage.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and ran for the barn, leaving trails of crystal tears behind.

In front of the prince were the five from before already on horses. Syaoran then lifted himself onto another horse that was provided for him.

Syaoran's fist clenched tightly as he himself let a lone tear escape from his eyes.

"Prince Li? Are you..." The general began.

Syaoran cut him off with a cold voice he hadn't used in a long time, "We're leaving."

His phoenix trailed dejectedly behind, he had already expected that this would happen the moment Syaoran met Sakura.

"Erm.. Prince Li? What about Prince Eri-"

Syaoran sighed heavily to himself as his messy chestnut locks blocked his eyes. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down a few words onto it.

"Frost, please send this to Eriol at the dragon farm."

The phoenix clamped the message in his beak and flew off, leaving his master to ride back to the castle.

Syaoran watched as his ice phoenix flew off into the dark sky.

He snapped the horse reins and his started to trot its way to the town.

He turned and watched as Sakura's cottage disappeared from his sight, "_Goodbye_ ..._Sakura, my love_."

**Inside the barn...**

Sakura cried as she hugged Chocolate. Her unicorns were all around here, forming a circle, worried for their mistress. Flames was on her mistress shoulders, her head low,.

"_Why_? Why did he have to be the prince?" Sakura exclaimed as her tears dripped to the ground.

Her heart felt pinched, as if it was slowly eaten away by sadness.

Dust nudged Sakura at her knees.

Sakura sniffed and pulled the two month old colt to her lap whose horn had already grown to a few centimeters.

The colt allowed his mistress leaned onto him as she cried and cried.

Images of Syaoran's comforting smile flashed through her mind. The pain became worse as she remembered his last sentence to her.

"_Goodbye Kinimoto..."_

Her nails clawed against the hay beneath her,_ "Goodbye **Syaoran**."_

* * *

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_A/N:Do you think i should end here?_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_O_**

**_Nah!_**

* * *

"CRASH!" 

Sakura gave a loud shriek as the barn door burst open and bits and pieces of wood flew in all directions. A cold icy gust swept through the barn, prickling Sakura's skin.

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw a very familiar pair of blood red eyes staring right at her.

The unicorns behind Sakura immediately became aware of who was at the door and stepped back.

"_Knock Knock Sakura_..." The voice went as he stepped into the barn.

Only one word escaped from Sakura's pale lips, "Hiroki..."

**Days left: 15**

**To be continued...**

**_A/N: Well, a lot of bad things certainly have happened, and the day started of so well! Everything just came crashing down. Sakura finally realized her feelings, she found out Syaoran is the prince and Hiroki came back to the farm right after Syaoran left the farm! What about ET? And since Syaoran left.. the 15 days remaining would have no use right? Wrong! Also, I'm sure you know who the mysterious figures are right now! And what's Hiroki going to do to Sakura? _**

(I've used a lot of realization in this chapter, thus the title. Lolz)


	16. Chapter 15: Chaos

**_A/N: AHHHHHH! Thanks you guys! Another new record! 26! I know you guys are eager to find out what happened to our little cherry blossom right? Well, you find out soon enough!_**

**_ATTENTION: One more thing, next week is my camp. Plus since I haven complete my projects yet, its going to take tons of time. I think I'll update around July since my projects have to be complete before my holiday ends. This is not confirmed, depending on how fast I'm able to complete my work._**

O

O

O

O

_**Disclaimer: I will never in this lifetime own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I do own Frost and the others!**_

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_LilAngel123: Syaoran isn't the hero in this story for nothing!_

_monito: Every story has to have a sad part don't cha think?_

_Twinkstar: Why don't you find out yourself? Read below!_

_Sabishiikage: Sorry I didn't update earlier. Here's the next chapter!_

_Chikichiki: Everything just came crashing down doesn't it? Hope you like this chapter._

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: Well let's just keep reading shall we?_

_coca24cola: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter._

_Pinaygrrl: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Here's the next chapter._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Hope I didn't keep you waiting!_

_youkaigirl64: Oh he'll go away. Just not now... Thanks for the review!_

_ffgirl-07: Good? At first I thought this story really sucks! Thanks for the review anyways!_

_Shero: Thx for the review! Read below to find out what happened!_

_Unknown-Character: Lolz... are those minions invisible? Anyways, thanks for all the support and I hope you like this chapter._

_VampireJazzy: I will continue this story till its end, don't worry! Thx for the support!_

_sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran: I assure you, it will be a happy ending. Now let's carry on shall we?_

_Erika-chan: Tears? You're kidding me right? Though it did took a hell out of me to write that part!_

_Shinichi: Or else what? Come on, tell me! Anyways here's the next chapter. _

_AnimeAngel41: I appreciate that you like my story but one chapter does take at least 5 hours. So sorry, I really do try to lengthen my chapters. It's also hard to find the right place to stop._

_FlowerLover: Hope you like this chapter! Cheers!_

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: You'll find out soon enough! Thx for the support_

_CherryFreakyFunK: Something has to happen right? Maybe this will be the right push for our couple's relationship_

_kawaiisakura05: Hope you like this chapter too. Cheers!_

_Sakura123: Thanks for the compliment since I'm sort of a newbie at this. Thanks for the review!_

_Zhugefan: Thx for the review and I hope you like this chapter too!_

_356__: Thanks for the review and you'll sure to find out what happened!_

_MidnightGriffen: Are you sure? I love "Horsing around". Please lengthen your chapters! Looking forward to your next update! Thanks for the 4 reviews, it brought me up to 200!_

O

O

O

**Chapter 15: Chaos**

Eriol sighed as he sat on a rock watching the night starry sky. Beside him was Sapphire who amazingly, wasn't sleeping.

_"Just two more weeks and I'm out of here..." _

"Eli?"

Eriol turned his back at the sound of his "fake" name and he found Tomoyo standing silently in her purple sundress. She looked beautiful under the sliver glow of the full moon. She was, however, looking towards the ground, blocking Eriol's view of her face.

Eriol smiled charmingly, "Yes Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's body shook as she looked up, revealing amethyst eyes brimmed with tears.

"_Why_? Why didn't you tell me?"

Eriol's eyes widened and ran over to Tomoyo who backed away as he came closer.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

Eriol's sapphire eyes held worry as he peered at the dragon farm heiress with concern. What made Tomoyo so upset?

"You _lied_ to me Eli... or should I say **Prince** Eriol?"

Eriol's heart stopped at her words. He whispered words that were almost inaudible, "How did you..."

Tomoyo lifted a piece of paper and handed it over to Eriol with her shaking hands, "Prince Syaoran sent Frost to give this to you. I asked him to give it to me so I could pass it to you but Frost clamped it shut in his beak. That perked my curiosity and so I snatched it from him. Before he could stop me, I read its contents and that's how I know."

Eriol hastily read the message.

Eriol,

The guards found me. I'm going back to the palace. Sakura found out that you and I are Princes. But, don't worry and live the remaining two weeks there with Daidouji. In the meantime, I'll try to convince Mother to cancel the engagement since... well, you know. Until next time, bye.

Syaoran

Eriol gritted his teeth as he crushed Syaoran's note in his hand.

"Look Tomoyo. We do have a reason to keep this away from Kinomoto and you."

Tomoyo wiped her tears away although her eyes were red and puffy, "I'm listening, speak."

_**(A/N: I'm guessing she forgot about them being Princes. So she forgot to "respect" them)**_

Eriol sighed, "We left the palace because of the damn arranged marriages. Then, when we entered the farmlands, sapphire, who had a cold, blew fire onto your carriage. That's how it all started. We don't want to tell you girls of our identity because we wanted to be accepted as normal people for once and not gods. We do regret lying to you, we really do. Besides, we're attracted to you two..."

Eriol had murmured the last part as Tomoyo strained to hear but failed.

Tomoyo kept silent but finally spoke up, "So... are you going back to the palace now?"

She tried to keep her voice firm but failed miserably.

Eriol shook his head, "You saw the note. I guess I'll just head back after the 100 days are up."

Tomoyo didn't answer back. She already felt heavy remorse when she found out about his real identity and arranged marriage, now after she was reminded of the hundred-days deadline, her soul felt like it died right there and then.

She knew she loved Eriol but also knew they can't be together. Not after she found out he was a prince anyways.

Tomoyo shook of the feeling and headed for one of the pens, "I'm going to Sakura's. I have to check on her."

Eriol just followed the girl.

As the two entered the carriage, he saw Frost perched on the top. He motioned the ice phoenix as it perched silently on Eriol's shoulders.

The ride to the unicorn farm was silent. Not one of them spoke a word.

Tomoyo tried to get rid of the love she held for her prince. However, she knew that in her heart, she couldn't. She missed his comforting glance but now it was replaced with cold blue eyes. She missed his body's warmth as she remembered how he held her for countless of times but now it was replaced with freezing air.

Eriol, who sat opposite Tomoyo, was having his own thoughts as well. He knew this day would have come sooner or later but had no idea it would be that soon. He already knew the desire he had for the dragon breeder. The desire to kiss her senseless, the desire to hold her close to him still burn within him as strong as before.

However, the two didn't say anything as eerie silence enveloped them.

Soon, the two felt as the dragons landed softly on the ground.

Tomoyo alighted from her carriage only to have the biggest shock in her life.

"What happened?"

The place was torn apart. The door was broken down and the house almost looked as if it was about to collapse. Fire was set alit on the fences, burning the place down.

Tomoyo quickly ordered her dragons to set the fire out using their water powers.

Eriol ran in to search for any signs for the last Kinomoto or unicorns but to no avail.

Tomoyo knew the only person who could have done this and she whispered the devil's name, "Hiroki..."

* * *

**At the palace... **

Syaoran sighed as he was once again clad in royal clothing after a long time. He walked down the empty hall filled with nothing but unfamiliarity.

He stopped at one of the doors. It was designed beautifully with precious jewels of different colours. It was painted with the colours of red and gold, showing everyone that this room is one of importance.

As if not noticing its magnificent appearance, Syaoran knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The voice was firm and Syaoran opened the door to reveal the queen, Yelan Li, the ruler of the Li kingdom.

Syaoran bowed, "Good evening, mother."

Yelan nodded and took of her reading glasses.

"I presume you have an explanation for me?"

Syaoran nodded, he had half-expected that his mother would be furious for his choice of actions months ago, but now, he wasn't so sure he knew his mother as well as he thought.

The prince sat on the chair and said, "I'm sure you know the reason for my runaway.."

The queen nodded, "Of course. I'm not your mother for nothing. Honestly, if I were you, I would have done the same thing too."

Syaoran's face held no emotion although his mind was shocked. Now he really thinks he doesn't know his mother.

Syaoran then continued, "I've met someone mother..."

He was then cut of by the lady in front of him, "Kinomoto Sakura right? The guards mentioned about a girl when they found you. I checked up on this girl. Poor thing, her family died when she was just twelve. She worked hard to keep her farm up and give rides to children from the town constantly. I don't really mind you falling in love with her though..."

"WHAT?"

Syaoran shouted when he heard his mother words.

Yelan quirked her eyebrow at her son's actions.

The prince realized what he just did and immediately sat down, "Sorry... how did you-?"

Yelan chuckled, "I knew something was different about you the moment you stepped into the room. Your eyes are different the last time you were still in the palace. You've _changed_..."

Syaoran's eyes soften. He then realized that no matter how cold he was towards his mother, she still loved and cared for him. She will know when he's happy or sad even if he doesn't show it.

"Mother I-"

Suddenly, the window behind Yelan snapped opened. Mother and son stared in shock as a dark black dragon hovered outside the palace windows. However, what shocked them even more was that Eriol and Tomoyo were on the back of the scaled creature.

"ERIOL! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The queen shouted over the strong wind caused by the dragon's wings.

Eriol shouted back, "I'M SORRY AUNTIE. BUT I REALLY HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL SYAORAN."

Syaoran approached the window and yelled, "WHAT?"

Eriol shouted back once again, "KINOMOTO'S KIDNAPPED TOGETHER WITH HER UNICORNS. IT'S HIROKI!"

Syaoran's grip on the window ledge tightened as his eyes turned murderous, "Hiroki..."

* * *

**In an unknown place...**

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her head. She had been knocked out but one of Hiroki's lackeys.

"_Well..well..well.._sleeping beauty has finally awaken." The voice was feminine and it definitely wasn't Hiroki but it was still familiar.

Sakura looked up, "KISHA?"

Kisha Yamino stood before a stunned Sakura.

Sakura managed to overcome her shock and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde peered at the emerald-eyed girl, "Haven't you figure it out yet brat?

At that moment Karla entered the dark room, "Hiroki said he didn't find Xiao Lang anywhere."

Kisha growled and gripped Sakura's wrist tightly, "Where's Xiao Lang?"

Sakura sneered, "You won't find him anywhere."

Kisha's sharp nails dug into Sakura's skin as she winced, "Where-is-he?"

Sakura gritted his teeth in disgust as she spat on Kisha's face, "No where near YOU!"

Kisha shrieked in absolute revulsion as she wiped Sakura's spit off her face, "YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT."

With that, the twins left the gloomy room. From what Sakura, who was chained to the wall, could tell, she was in a small forsaken hut.

Her only source of light was a small window. The moonlight shone onto her frail form. As she looked out of the window, she saw the full moon and whispered to the air, "_Syaoran_, please find me..."

* * *

**Back at the palace...**

Syaoran growled to himself as he walked down the hallway, "_Damn Hiroki.. I shouldn't have left!" _

"Syaoran-pie!"

He looked up as his anger heightened, standing before him was Princess Rei.

She sashayed over to the prince, oblivious by the anger radiating from his body.

Rei smirked seductively as she lowered her eyelashes, "You've come back to me I see..."

Syaoran suddenly gripped onto Rei's wrist. Rei gasped as she struggled to get away from him, "Syaoran...you're hurting me..."

The prince than glared coldly at the writhing princess, "Listen bitch, I don't have time for your petty seduction. The only person I ever loved is now being held hostage by a damn poacher. Now be a good girl and get the hell out of my face!"

He then released Rei who scurried passed him and into her room, "_Man. That guy really needs some anger management. If it wasn't for his money and good looks, I wouldn't ever bother trying to get him to like me..."_

Syaoran broke into a sprint and dashed into the throne room where Eriol and Tomoyo were.

Eriol noticed his cousin and said, "We've got this note from Hiroki."

Syaoran hurriedly snatched the note from Eriol's hands.

**_If you don't come and rescue your little cherry blossom by tomorrow sunrise, she'll be on her way to see her family. We'll be waiting..._**

_**Hiroki**_

Syaoran yelled in frustration as he crushed the note in his hands, "Where is that son of a bit-"

Eriol cut him off, "We don't know. There wasn't a trace anywhere except for the note."

Just then Yelan entered the room, "What's wrong Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned to his mother, "Sakura's been kidnapped by a poacher. We don't know where the hell he is right now."

Yelan understood the seriousness of the situation and lifted her hand. Amazingly, a bright glow that blinded the group's eyes emitted from the queen's palm. As the glow died down, it revealed a crystal owl, flapping its wings as though it's alive.

Yelan then brought the bird of prey close to her as it rubbed its feathers against her ivory skin.

"This is one my little magical pets, Crystal. I created her to search for missing people as long as we have something that belongs to her or him."

Syaoran then asked, "If you have her, why didn't you-"

"Use her to find you? Simple. I want you to experience life outside the palace and I know you wouldn't want to marry Princess Rei."

Syaoran smiled at his mother, "Thanks."

Yelan walked over and caressed her son's face, "This is the first time I saw you smile after your father died. You really love her don't you?"

Syaoran nodded, "Come on Eriol. We have to go now," The two cousins nodded and headed for the barn.

Eriol turned back and saw Tomoyo following them, "Stay here Tomoyo."

"But-"

"You'll be safer here."

Tomoyo stiffened as she felt the Queen's grip on her shoulders, "Listen to my nephew. He's knows what's best for his girl."

"Auntieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

The Queen giggled, "Now Syaoran. I have another thing for you."

The prince peered at his mother as she walked towards the throne.

The queen pushed a lever that was behind the throne and the wall above the throne gave way to reveal a magnificent sword.

Syaoran murmured, "That's father's..."

Yelan nodded and handed the sword to her son, "It was supposed to be your present when you ascend the throne but I guess its better if I give you this now."

Syaoran grasped the sword and turned towards his cousin said, "Let's go."

As they walked to the stables, Syaoran whispered to himself, "_Hold on Sakura. We're coming."_

**Days left: 15**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Syaoran's gonna save Sakura! But you guys have to wait till I finish my projects. Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: Danger

_**A/n: HI guys! I'm finally back! Holidays are over in my country but I assure you it won't deter me from finishing this baby! Btw... thank you guys so much for the reviews, another new record 34! Although one is for chapter one... thanks so much! Here's the next chapter I promised! Check my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about.**_

_**O**_

**_ATTENTION PPL: I made a mistake last chapter. It wasn't Princess Rei but Rae. If I ever revised this story, I will change it. To lazy to do it now. Hehehe_**

**_  
_**O

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura... and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_coca24cola: Thanks for reviewing once again! Hope you like this chapter._

_WhiteMage88: Thanks for the compliment, hope you like this chapter too._

_Twinkstar: Movie? Are you sure? Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Hey you've haven't been on MSN often have you?_

_FlowerLover: Thanks for the review, hope you like this one, cheers._

_kawaiisakura05: Once again, thanks for supporting me! Hope you like this chapter._

_Unknown-Character: Chapter 14 was a cliffhanger? I didn't notice that. Anyways enjoy your summer._

_Chikichiki: Although I didn't watch the first movie, I like yelan, fits perfectly as the role for Syaoran's mother._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Lolz, I'll try to._

_LilAngel123: Thanks for the review, I'll try to end this story in an unexpected yet expected way... confusing huh?_

_youkaigirl64: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter  
_

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: My best chapter? I don't know. Mind telling me what's the difference between the last chapter and the others?_

_Krista: Ok! OK! I'll update! And here it is!_

_MidnightGriffen: Thanks for the review, hope you like it!_

_Monito: Hope you like this chapter...thanks for the review._

_s300: Sorry for being so late. Here's the next chapter._

_InuLover860: Thanks for the support, hope you like this chapter too!_

_VampireJazzy: Thx for the review! Hope you like this chapter!_

_P.M.: Hmmm, now that you mention it. The warning from Syaoran was so unlike me. I don't do that in reality. I guess I try too much to be intimidating, lolz_

_Pinaygrrl: Hope you like this chapter. Rest assured I will finish this story!_

_Shinichi: I got tons of projects now, excluding the ones given to me by my CCA. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!  
_

_Erika-chan: I was getting tired at that time. I'll try better next time. Anyways, thanks for the comment and review!_

_ffgirl-07: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the support._

_Sakura123: Techically, this chapter is about save Sakura. Et maybe next chapter though. Watch out for it!_

_bested babygirl: I hope I don't forget. I have a really short memory. Hope you like this chapter!_

_AnimeAngel41: Hope you like this chapter Lolz..._

_SyaoranFan001: LOLz, it's ok if you didn't review the time I updated. Anyways you still reviewed right and I was really flattered when I read yours._

_CherryFreakyFunK: I Guess I made the sisters too obvious huh? Anyways thanks for the review!_

_xio34: Hope you like this chapter Lolz..._

_Zhugefan:Thanks! Hope you like this chapter._

_356: Thanks for the support!_

_Moonspell of TheFicChicks2: Thanks for the support. Hope you like this chapter._

_PinkEvilSmile303: Hope you like this chapter too! _

_dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the review!_

_O_

_O_

_O_

**Chapter 16: Danger**

**In the hut...**

Sakura twisted and turn as she tried to loosen the ropes tied painfully to her bounded wrists.

There were no sharp objects in the room, the Yamino twins made sure of that.

The room was dreary and silent. Dark green moss covered the corners of the four walls. The hut looked as if it were about to collape any minute as the top was make out of very worn out pieces of wood.

Sakura stopped struggling as a lone tear escaped from her emerald orbs, _"It's no use. There's no way I can escape by myself... Syaoran...please...hurry...I don't think I can hold out much longer."_

**Some distance away...**

"Hoot!"

The crystal owl squawked as she flew silently in the air. Everytime she flapped her wings, trails of crystal light trialed behind the magical creature.She was followed closely by the two princes, who sprinted across the road on horseback.

Frost, the ice phoenix flew behind his master, knowing he would be needed in the mission.

Luckily, Crystal constantly emits a bight shine of light, breaking through the darkness and allowing the princes to be able to see what's ahead of them.

Dangling from Syaoran's waist was his father's magnificent sword hidden in a scabbard.

It was the very same sword which helped his father won many battles until he was stricken with a deadlydisease, which had lead himto his death.

Since that day, Syaoran, had closed his heart, turning from an innocent five year old young boy to one void of feelings...until Sakura Kinomoto came along.

The crystal owl flapped its wings as she slowed down.

Eriol looked up to see a forest.

It was a different one from the last time and it was situated right before the cutoff from the Li kingdom borders. It was also the largest one in the kingdom, making it more difficult to search the area.

Crystal perched on a tree branch and gave a small hoot as she disappeared into thin air.

_**(A/N: This is because that Syaoran and Eriol doesn't want Hiroki to see them coming.)**_

Syaoran silently thanked his mother for her help as he jumped down from his stead.

He then ordered Frost to fly away to search for Hiroki's camp. The winged creature nodded and flapped its wings as it flew away into the darkness.

Syaoran slapped the horse as it ran away. Eriol also followed his cousin's example.

Both knew would be better if they were to travel through the forest on foot and without a light source.

Syaoran had learnt that since his past experience with Hiroki.

He made a mad dash into the forest but was stopped by Eriol.

Syaoran hissed menacingly, "What's your problem?"

Eriol shook his head, "Calm down. We will get no where if you're so angry. I know I'll be like you if it were Tomoyo in Kinomoto's situation. But we need to think of what we are going to do before charging into the camp without a plan."

Syaoran, for once, heeded to his cousin's advice and calmed down.

He nodded without a word and walked through the thicket of bushes and under the trees which towered over him.

The forest was strangely silent as the two princes searched the area, trying to find any clues of horse tracks or other clues that may lead them to Hiroki's camp.

Hours passed as the two cousins searched the forest.

The feeling of dread grew as the time dragged on.

However, both of the princes were determined and persistent. Dawn was just a few hours away but they didn't give up.

There was also no news from Frost. Syaoran thought that maybe the phoenix wouldn't be able to locate them due to the lack of light.

They were definitely not letting Sakura die, especially Syaoran.

Suddenly, Syaoran heard whispers. Eriol and Syaoran crept towards the source of the sound as the voices got louder and louder.

Syaoran soon saw a glow of red and orange and smirked, they've finally found it, Hiroki's camp.

**At the palace...**

Tomoyo fidgeted as she watched Yelan sipped her tea calmly.

They had been lounging in Yelan's office after the princes had left.

Tomoyo thought, "Maybe... maybe there's still a chance that me and Eriol could be together! I am the richest breeder in the Li kingdom. Surely, I hold some rank in this place..maybe?"

Tomoyo finally mustered her courage before speaking up. After all, Yelan was the queen of her country.

"Queen Ye-y-yelan, m-m-may I ask?"

Yelan lifted her cup and placed it on her table, "Certainly dear."

Tomoyo halted and thought better of it, she shook her last thoughts away and changed the question to another one she was pondering about for some time.

"Why did Eri- I mean, Prince Eriol and Prince Syaoran ran away in the first place. Sorry if it's a family matter but-"

Yelan shook her head, "It's alright. Those two boys ran away because of an arranged marriage."

Tomoyo gasped. Her heart stopped. All of her hopes being together with Eriol in the end shattered as her body shook with despair.

Yelan's eyes soften as she saw the young girl suffered in silence. She knew that Tomoyo was attracted to her nephew.

She knew that after all was over, if the two princes managed to get Sakura back, they still won't find true happiness.

She had promised her son to Princess Rae and Yelan's sister promised her son to Princess Luna.

She knew that since now both had found the ones they truly loved, she shouldn't tear them apart but, if she were to break this news to King Kinoshi, she was afraid that another war may break out and this time, there's no stopping it no matter how hard they could try.

**Back to the forest...**

Syaoran lifted some leaves that were blocking his view. To his shock, it was a much bigger camp than the last time. There also seemed to be more people inhabiting the campsite.

The security was better too, every few seconds; a semi-awake guard would march past, to make sure no one would infiltrate the camp.

Syaoran shook his head, "No way that bastard could gather that big of a force in such a short time!"

Just then he spotted 3 figures in a tent. There was a lamp inside it, showing the shadows of the three people inside. Syaoran quirked his eyebrow, "He actually employed female fighters?"

He could tell that two were females due to their figures. The other, a male, was kneeling on the floor while the two women talked to each other.

Syaoran strained his ears as her tried to listen on their conversation.

"_How could he be not there? The only reason I actually pitched into this dumb thing because I wanted Xiao Lang!"_

Syaoran got even more confused. Why would someone want him? And why did they use his Chinese name?

"_Chill sis. After all, I lost Eli too...Now begone servant!"_

Syaoran witnessed the kneeling figure scampered out of the tent, obviously scared of whoever was in the tent.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other and knitted their eyebrows. Could it be?

Syaoran heard the tent flap opening once again. He turned his head, only to see Kisha and Karla stepping out of the tent.

Syaoran crushed his fist and gritted his teeth, "They are in cahoots with Hiroki. That's how Hiroki got all these men!"

Eriol placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and shook his head.

Syaoran nodded, knowing that now's not the time to get distracted.

Their eyes searched the area, Syaoran's eyes finally rested on a small hut as it was situated in the middle of the whole camp.

Eriol then tapped Syaoran's shoulders. He pointed towards far west of the camp. Once again, all the unicorns, including Dust were tied to a long fence.

Syaoran watched, his heart pinched as he saw the young foal struggled to reach his parents.

He whispered to himself, "Don't worry Dust. I'll get you out of here."

The two princes nodded and crouched down. After the guard marched past sleepily, the two sprinted silently across the camp with lightning speed. Their footsteps were almost silent and they stopped by corners as more guards marched past.

**_(A/N: It's kind of hard to detect them anyways. After all, this story does not have much magic and much technology, lolz...") _**

The fire was far away so Syaoran and Eriol's shadow disappeared. Half the camp seemed to be asleep.

Finally, the two princes reached the abandoned hut. The doorknob was rusty and dirty, causing a small creak as it opened.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw a weakened Sakura lying against the wall with her eyes closed. Her body was full of bruises and her dress was torn here and there, exposing her thigh.

Slowly, the emerald orbs opened and was shocked to see the love of her life standing right at the door.

Syaoran rushed over to untie Sakura's leg ropes, while trying not to blush at the sight of her long legs.

Sakura, voice hoarse due to the lack of water, whispered, "Syao-I mean Prince Syaoran..."

The amber-eyed prince winced as he heard the way Sakura addressed him.

"Shhhh...Be quiet. We don't want them to hear us."

"Too late lover-boy."

The three whirled around to see Hiroki smirking, along with his twin cousins by his side.

Kisha and Karla clasped their hand together happily as their brown eyes twinkled, "Xiao Lang/ Eli you're here! I know you'll come for us!"

**_(A/N: They just can't stop dreaming can they?)_**

Syaoran growled, "I will never be yours!"

Eriol, who was nearer to the twins scowled, "In your dreams!"

Kisha's smile turned into a frown as she heard her sister gasped by her side, "Well, in that case...you'll die along with her!"

She reached under her sleeve and pull out a dagger. Before anyone could react, the sharp dagger whizzed towards Syaoran.

Sakura then noticed the dire situation Syaoran was in and immediately did the first thing that came to her mind, protecting Syaoran.

Everything seemed to slow down as everyone in the room watched as the dagger pierced Sakura right in the stomach.

Syaoran could feel his heart stop and his soul shattered. His hands and legs became numb as he watched the girl he loves blocked him from a dagger which was meant for him.

The amber-eyed prince's body went rigid as Sakura fell to the floor. He dashed over and lifted Sakura's head. He immediately pulled the dagger out as Sakura winced from the devastating pain.

Both could hear Kisha's evil laugh but they ignored the female. Sakura lifted her hand and caressed Syaoran's face.

Tears escaped from Syaoran's eyes as he used his hand to press Sakura's cold palm against his wet cheek.

"You are not going to die Sakura. Please stay awake!"

Sakura smiled weakly before whispering, "No matter who you are, Syaoran or Xiao Lang, a prince or a commoner, I'll always...always...love you."

Syaoran's eyes widened at her confession. She loved him! She loved him even though he lied to her. He then knew Sakura was special. She never thought of him as a god or someone of higher status even after she knew she was a prince. She had always thought of him as an equal.

"Sakura..I!"

Just then, her hand fell limp as Syaoran's tears land on her face. The prince's heart broke into small pieces as he hugged Sakura's small figure close to him.

Eriol watched silently as he watched his cousin crying, it was the first time he saw his hot-headed cousin cry ever since his uncle's unfortunate death.

Kisha smirked, "Now that she's dead, do you still want to fight?"

Syaoran's fist clenched as his eyes turned dangerously blood red. He laid Sakura's head gently on the ground.

Hurt turned to anger and concern became hatred. The enraged prince unsheathed his sword as it glistened. Syaoran lifted his tear-stained face and held the sword in front of Hiroki and the twins.

"Bring it on."

**Days left: 15**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: You guys are gonna kill me aren't chia? But wait! I am not going to let Sakura die. Try and guess how Sakura would recover! The first who can guess may choose to appear in my next fic which I'm still thinking of. Anyways, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fight

**_A/N! 42 reviews? That's just too much! Not that I'm complaining! I just so happy! I guess Sakura's "death" really made a big impact... That was actually a last minute idea. Anyways, I MAY not be updating next week due to some complications. So sorry! I hope you guys won't be mad!_**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_(I think the reviewer's section is taking up too much space, therefore, I'll give a response to those who asked questions and such)_

_bested babygirl: Thanks for your review. Just to tell u something, I didn't email you. Since you've put me on story alert, fanfiction net will automatically send one as soon as I update, monkeys-pet-dragon-yoyo_

_AnimeAngel41: A sequel huh? Hmmmm, not too sure about that. I'll think about it, but the answer will be most probably no._

_Littlelonewolf: Lolz, I kinda forgot about that. And no, the shiver doesn't mean anything. Maybe Syaoran's afraid of them? Hohohoho_

_Unknown-Character: Lolz, your review was funny! Btw, can I have some pizza too?_

_Thanks to..._ _Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon,_ _WhiteMage88, chikichiki, ffgirl-07, FlowerLover, VampireJazzy, Lady Golden Flower, kawaiisakura05, Anonymous, xio34, lianne, Pinaygrrl, CherryChik, Sakura12, SesshomaruWife12, BlueCherryBlossem, andrea, Crazy Cat Girl, Goldpen, TeDDieBeaRZ, twinkstar, coca24cola, shero003, Zhugefan, Jienko, cherryli, CherryFreakyFunK, Rayna, PinkEvilSmile303, Erika-chan, Seraine, LilAngel123, 3musketteers,_ _Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, haruxsakrua, Jelly-Kelly _

_TO ALL READERS: If I don't reply to you, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews. It's just that every time I spend quite some time doing the thanks you, 30 minutes would have passed! I mean, I could have written a lot more! Now, I guess due to the small area the reviewer section is having, you guys will have longer chapters! I'm sure you'll like that right?_

_ABOUT COMPETITION: PLEASE REFER TO MY OTHER STORY, CHARADE._

* * *

__

O

O

O

O

**Chapter 17: Fight**

O

O

O

Hiroki smirked and snapped his fingers. His men charged at Syaoran. Blinded by anger, Syaoran slashed them mercilessly, not missing a target.

Syaoran growled as another wave of Hiroki's men dashed towards him. Suddenly, a flash of sliver blinded his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Eriol with a long sliver sword smirking with at least four men down.

"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?"

Syaoran clenched the sword in his hand, "Get out of the way. They'll pay for what they've done to Sakura!"

Eriol's eyes turned serious, "We need to team up if we are to win this. It's not your battle you know, it's ours."

Now, you may have always thought Eriol is a bookworm as his passion had always been books. But that doesn't mean he's not a skilled in swordsmanship right?

Flashes of Sakura's smiling face swept through Syaoran's mind. Her last words echoed in his head.

_No matter who you are, Syaoran or Xiao Lang, a prince or a commoner, I'll always...always...love you."_

Syaoran nodded. He had always thought he was alone. Now, he knew, he had friends, and one of them died because of him. And he was too blind to see it, and now, he understood, in whatever complication he's in, he's never alone.

Eriol grinned back. Then, at the corner of his eyes, he saw Frost landing on the fence that the unicorns were tied too. Like last time, he iced the ropes. However, the ropes much stronger than last time, even the unicorns' horn were unable to smash the ice ropes.

Eriol grunted as he impaled his sword into another fighter's body, "Urgh. Where's Flames? She's supposed to be around here somewhere!"

As the two cousins fought, Frost tried to use his beak to break the ice he created, however to no avail. The phoenix then noticed Dust was thrusting his horn west of the fence. Then he saw her, Flames, hurt and unconscious in a cage.

The ice phoenix eye's lit up with worry and swiftly glided towards the cage. The fire phoenix then woke up due to the noise from the battle. She seemed surprised and relieved to see Frost. Two of them stared at the lock on the cage and then at each other. Both knew exactly what each other were thinking of.

Just like the previous time, Flames flamed the lock and was soon followed by Frost's icy breath. The half-melted lock cracked as it dropped to the floor.

Flames emerged from her cage and snuggled Frost. The ice phoenix went beet red, it looked as if he was a fire phoenix instead of an ice one.

Flames then noticed the unicorns' predicament and left Frost reluctantly. She heated up the ice metal ropes and they broke. Dust immediately ran towards his parents, who cuddled him.

Frost then squawked to get Flame's attention. He pointed to Kisha and Karla, who were watching the battle. They had frowns on their faces; Eriol and Syaoran were winning the battle.

The two phoenixes "smirked" at each other and crept behind the two twins. Without warning, Frost iced Kisha's blonde hair and Flames burned Karla's own blonde hair.

The girls shrieked, both angered, sent daggers at the phoenixes. Both avoided the daggers skillfully and left the twins fuming.

Hiroki then front flipped, landing in front of Syaoran, who was breathing heavily. He was worn out from all the battles he had with Hiroki's men. Eriol was on the other side of the battlefield, finishing of some men.

"Your skills may have improved, but, you've tired out haven't you?"

With that, Hiroki swerved his sword. Syaoran hardly managed to dodge as the tip of Hiroki's sword glazed his arm, creating a deep cut.

Syaoran winced as Hiroki smirked.

"Did you know? The Kinomoto family was so easy to kill. "

Syaoran's eyes harden. Anger boiled inside of him.

"They're just like little bugs. One little swipe and they're dead."

Suddenly, Syaoran thrusted his sword forward, trying to strike Hiroki. Unfortunately, Hiroki backflipped, making Syaoran miss.

"You should surrender you know, someone like you would never win."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and whispered, "A Li never gives up..."

Syaoran's voice was low but Hiroki heard it. He was surprised; this boy is actually the prince?

But then, if he were to kidnapped the prince, forget unicorns, he's going to be filthy rich!

Hiroki smirked, a new plan formulating in his head, "So, you're the prince? Never thought of that."

Kisha heard her cousin's words, "_He's the prince? He has to marry me! Then I will be the Queen of this pathetic kingdom!"_

_**(A/N: When will she get it? Syaoran's so not going to marry this bimbo.)**_

The twins were watching the battle while tending to their burned/ iced hair.

"_Those phoenixes are going to pay!"_

Syaoran charged at Hiroki. Hiroki easily dodged Syaoran's attack.

"Your attacks are too slow."

Hiroki sneered at slashed Syaoran's back, creating another huge gash.

Syaoran stumbled as fell to the ground, tired and beaten.

He gasped. Was this it? Was he going to lose?

Hiroki slowly walked towards the fallen prince.

"I'm sure the Queen will pay a hefty price for you..."

Frost and Flames tried to cut of his route by flying in front of Hiroki. Hiroki frowned at use the hilt of his sword to smash Flames before she could unleash her flame attack.

The fire phoenix fell to the ground. Frost immediately flew to her side, nudging her with his beak.

Syaoran was weak. He had no energy left.

_No..._

No...

**NO!**

He wasn't going to lose!

Flashes of Sakura swam Syaoran's head.

_Their first meeting..._

_Their first kiss..._

_The dance..._

_Her hair..._

_Her smile..._

_Her eyes..._

Syaoran's body filled with new energy. At the last moment, Syaoran lifted his sword and impaled it right into Hiroki's chest.

Hiroki's eyes widen, "Wha..."

Syaoran whispered, "Sakura may be dead. But her memory lives within me. Her smile, her laugh, it was you who took her away from me and you're going to PAY!"

He used all his might and twisted his sword, making Hiroki gasp in pain. Finally, his whole body fell limp as Syaoran removed his sword from Hiroki's chest.

Syaoran stood up as the wind ruffled his messy chestnut amber locks, "Never underestimate your enemy..."

He then turned to the twins. Eriol was beside them, tying ropes around their waist.

They growled, "You should not treat a lady like this!"

Eriol smirked, "No offense, but I wouldn't exactly call you two ladies. I think the word slut suits both of you more."

They shrieked in anger.

Finally it was over...

**_(A/N: Nuh Uh! Not yet! Hohohoho..." And the whole battle really sucks. I am NEVER going to do an adventure story!)_**

Chocolate galloped towards Syaoran and nuzzled him.

Syaoran chuckled, "It's good to see you too."

Chocolate then neighed, looking around, as if he was looking for something.

Syaoran knew exactly what he was looking for.

Sakura...

He slowly walked into the hut with Chocolate trailing behind him, where Sakura's body laid, lifelessly on the cold ground.

Syaoran kneeled on the ground silently, gathering Sakura's cold body. Her skin was deathly pale, but even in the this lifeless form, she still looked beautiful under his eyes.

Without warning, a lone tear escaped from his eyes, "Oh Sakura...I love you so much..."

Then, he felt a nudge on his back.

Syaoran turned to see Chocolate behind him. The other unicorns were outside the hut.

"I'm sorry Chocolate. I couldn't save her."

Chocolate saw Sakura's wound on her body. Without a sound, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he gave off a white glow.

Syaoran shielded his eyes from the light, "What's happening?"

Chocolate neighed as his horn glowed even brighter.

Sakura's body then suddenly gave off a pink glow.

Syaoran watched in amazement as Sakura's wound closed up. Then he noticed, his wounds were disappearing too!

**_(A/N: Unicorn horns can heal physical wounds. She wasn't entirely dead. Those who guessed about the quiz last chapter, refer to my other story, Charade.)_**

Sakura's body became a lot warmer as she started breathing.

Slowly, her emerald orbs opened, "Syaoran?"

Tears of happiness ran down Syaoran's face. He never thought he would ever see those beautiful emerald orbs of Sakura again!

"Sakura!"

He hugged her petite form tightly, "Promise me you won't leave me again!"

Sakura gave Syaoran a weak smile, " I won't."

Syaoran breathed onto her neck, "I love you..."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

She pushed his body away from her.

Her eyes held astonishment, never in her wildest dreams!

Syaoran smiled the smile just for her, "I love you."

Sakura's eyes crinkled with joy, "Oh Syaoran! I love you too!"

She hugged him with all her might. Finally, after all this, they were together.

Syaoran gently pushed her away as gazed into her eyes.

Slowly both leaned in and their lips met once again after a long time. Rapture! Sakura closed her eyes as Syaoran moaned into her lips. He encircled his strong arms around her thin waist as Sakura wrapped her hands around Syaoran's head, pushing him to kiss her deeper. And he did. Syaoran melted at the taste of his love's cherry lips. Never, would he ever think he was going to taste those cherry lips again! Slowly, he persuaded Sakura's lips to open. She obliged willingly. Their tongues danced in harmony as Syaoran's explored familiar depths. It felt so right, like they fit each other perfectly.

Syaoran left her swollen lips and took a breath before placing butterfly kisses down her throat. Sakura moaned as each kiss left a sizzling hot sensation. Syaoran's hand dropped lower her dress and down to her thigh which was exposed. Sakura blushed as his hand continued his way under her dress...

"Uhem!"

The couple turned to see Eriol staring teasingly at them. Both bushed heavily being caught in the act, a really embarassing one I might add.

"Wow Syaoran. You must be a REALLY good kisser!"

Syaoran's blushing face twisted into anger, "Shut the hell up!"

Then, two phoenixes swooped into the room and perched on their master and mistress's shoulders.

"Flames! You're alright!"

Sakura hugged her phoenix and her loyal pet snuggled into her neck.

Syaoran smiled at Frost, "Let's go back."

They three stepped out. Sakura saw her unicorns and dashed towards them, "Everyone's alright!"

All eleven unicorns neighed as they saw their mistress breathing and very much alive.

Sakura laughed as Dust licked her face, "It's good to see you again Dust!"

Syaoran watched as Sakura reconciled with her unicorns, and Frost and Flames snuggling on Chocolate's back.

Everything's finally over...

* * *

The sun rose as the two princes and Sakura rode out of the forest. Kisha and Karla were placed on Alico's and Halo's back. They were grumbling.

Sakura smiled as she leaned her head on Syaoran's back, her arms tightly wrapped around Syaoran's chest, blushing as she felt his six pack.

Syaoran smirked, "Like it?'

Sakura punched him hard on the back, making him have a small "oufff"

"Stop teasing me!"

Syaoran chuckled, "You're so easy to tease..."

Sakura pouted but then suddenly a thought struck her.

She's a commoner and he's a prince. They're from two different worlds.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"We're not going to be together are we?"

Syaoran frowned, "What are you talking about. We're together now aren't we?"

He knew what she was thinking about. He was still a royalty and she is a commoner. And of course, what about the arranged marriage? Sakura doesn't know about ityet.

He turned towards her and placed a small peck on her nose, "Don't worry about it okay?"

Sakura weakly smiled, somehow, she still doesn't feel reassured.

Eriol watched the couple out of the corner of his eye, "Hiroki may be dead, but there are still obstacles in the way of their love... and mine between Tomoyo and me."

He looked at the sky as Frost and Flames flew overhead, "Please...Let us be together."

As they rode back to the town, the morning sun shone over them.

One obstacle has been cleared but it isn't over yet.

Not yet.

**  
Days left: 14**

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

A/N: I hope that's enough S+S and F+F! Was the kiss good? E+T will be present in the next chapter. Hiroki's down but the arranged marriage still stand in they way of our heros love! I MAY not be updating next week, damn busy. Well see ya next time! Oh and please read my other story! R&R**

**This is Cherri-star signing out! -----my new "goodbye"message**


	19. Chapter 18: Distress

**_A/N: I was gonna update "Charade" first but since people are more eager to find out what happened in this story, I might as well update this first! Sorry for not updaeing the last week, I was busy. So hope you enjoy this Chapter, but I don't think you will...oh and since I got 29 reviews for the last chapter, I'll make a full review section. Kinda feel bad the last time..._**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: YAY! 300 REVIEWS! I plan to reach 400 by the end of this story. It'll be about 3-4 chapters more. I am crossing my fingers!**_

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_dangerous emerald: Well, its not over yet I can assure you. Hohoho!_

_Monito: Thanks for the support, hope you like this chapter._

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: Lolz...thanks I guess.._

_Pinaygrrl: Unfortunately, the amount of work I get can't be controlled by me, so yaa...sigh..._

_Anonymous: Well, the last chapter I didn't put a full review section. But if it doesn't reach 35 reviews, I will put a full review section._

_FlowerLover: The God has answer your prayers... jking!_

_Chikichiki: Hmmm...maybe u should ask Takashi about that._

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: I damn forgot that a phoenix tear could cure physical wounds... I guess I didn't see all the factors..._

_Lianne: Not for long _

_Sakura123: Update! Update! Hohoho. Hope you like this chapter._

_Haruxsakura: Don't think that's possible. Lol_

_Unknown-Character: What am I planning? Hmmm...not gonna answer that!_

_ffgirl-07: Thanks for the review! -_

_Zhugefan: OK! OK! Here's your update!_

_CherryFreakyFunK: It was in the conversation between Yelan and Tomoyo in the last chapter. They can't cause' it will trigger another war._

_LilAngel123: NO argument there!_

_VampireJazzy: I will. Thanks for the review!  
_

_kawaiisakura05: Yup fourteen days left!_

_Cherry Plum Blossoms: lolz...in other stories, they are known to be scheming pair, the match-making kind._

_P.M.: Ah! I see someone's finally noticed. Hohoho. You just have to watch and see._

_356: hahaha...kinda got wrapped up in school work._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Thanks for the review. Trying my best for my other story,_

_fire-onnagoddess: Yay..i know... Fighting scenes are hard to write..lol_

_XxazngurlxX: Thanks for the review! And of course I will continue my work._

_Erika-chan: You know... I like that you aren't afraid to give constructive criticism. I'm afraid to do that. Just to let you know I appreciate your comments. I know the battle scene was short...but I can't think of anything else to put inside...--""_

_Adenna-chan: It will be soon..._

_LadyAkina: There's an idea. But Sakura and Tomoyo won't stay in the castle for long._

_Soenergetic: lolz..thx for the review!_

O

O

O

* * *

**Chapter 18: Distress**

The townspeople stared in awe as eleven unicorns trotted behind their prince and his cousins.

Their coats shone under the sunlight, dazzling the children who were trying to reach their swishing tails behind them.

Sakura blushed as she saw how many pairs of eyes were staring at her friends. Also, she definitely didn't miss the envy burning in the women's eyes at the sight of her arms around Syaoran's waist.

She was about to take her arms off his waist before his affectionate hand covered hers.

"Don't mind them Sakura... they're just jealous that I've got you by my side..."

The unicorn breeder gave a small yelp. She was sure her face was on fire.

"Ok..."

Eriol glanced at the Li castle.

_Tomoyo's in there... _

He sighed; he wondered that while he and Syaoran were gone, did Luna and Tomoyo meet? Did Tomoyo find out why did they leave the castle in the first place?

_I hope not... _

The guards saluted at the sight of their prince. Syaoran nodded and steered Chocolate into the castle past the moat.

There, at the entrance, stood his mother and Tomoyo, waiting for them.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up when she saw Sakura safe and sound. Tears blurred her vision as the young beauty ran towards her cousin.

Sakura alighted from Chocolate with the help of Syaoran.

"Sakura! You're safe!"

She enveloped Sakura in a fierce hug, almost toppling Sakura over.

Yelan gracefully walked forward and patted Dust, who neighed under her gentle touch.

Sakura turned and gasped, "Que-en Ye-yelan!"

The queen smiled at Sakura. From one momentary look, she could tell Sakura is special. She may just be a unicorn breeder but she could tell the young girl had one of the purest hearts she's ever seen with or without magic.

"Nice meeting you dearie. I hope you weren't hurt."

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not worth your concern! Please! I wasn't hurt. Not at all!"

Syaoran laughed nervously as he eyed Chocolate at the corner of his eyes.

Yelan smiled cordially, "You must be tired...why don't you all come in?"

Syaoran nodded and followed after his mother. Frost and Flames flying above them

Tomoyo still sniffed in Sakura's arm. Her eyes widened when she saw Eriol.

Suddenly, she bolted into the castle.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo's retreating figure, "What the? One minute she was crying, the next she runs away?"

Eriol cast his eyes downward, "Damn it..."

Sakura cocked her head in confusion then walked into the castle with shaking hands and feet. _"I can't believe it! I'm in the ROYAL CASTLE!"_

Eriol trailed behind her, _"Did Auntie tell her? She couldn't have...could she?"_

Birds chirping... **_(A/N: Tweet..Tweet)_**

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" Kisha and Karla screamed from Alico and Halo's back.

It was pretty obvious the twins were ignored.

O

The five soon found themselves in Yelan's office.

It goes like this...

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol.

Syaoran's arm was around Sakura while the other two were trying to look at anything else besides each other.

Yelan coughed and asked, "Where's Hiroki?"

Syaoran whispered, "I killed him..."

Yelan didn't look surprised, "I guess its sooner or later...he has a death sentence anyways...What about his men?"

Syaoran chuckled uneasily, "Erm...Eriol and I killed them too..."

Yelan raised her eyebrow as Eriol coughed at the side, "_He must really love this girl..."_

Sakura fidgeted her fingers but Syaoran gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Sakura blushed prettily and smiled back at her prince

Yelan saw the connection and sighed, "Syaoran, Eriol, I have to tell you something about..."

Just then, a knock interrupted the conversation.

Yelan sighed, "Come in..."

Syaoran and Eriol were shocked as Princess Rei and Luna stepped inside.

The two princesses greeted Yelan as the curtsied, "Good morning...Mother."

Syaoran and Eriol immediately gaped at those words and shouted, "MOTHER?"

Sakura looked at the two princess and back at Syaoran, who was now standing up, "Syaoran, are they your sisters?"

Princess Rei stared at Sakura, eyeing Sakura's torn dress. Chocolate may have healed her injuries but that didn't wash away the dirt and traces of blood on her dress. "Mother, Who is she? Syaoran-dearie, is she a new maid? I think she'll need new clothes..."

Tomoyo then stood up and grasped Sakura hand, "Sakura, they're Prince Li and Prince Hiiragizawa...fiancés. They're getting married."

The colour drained from Sakura's face, "Fiancé? But..but..."

Syaoran groaned, _"_Mother! I thought...I thought...you've cancel the wedding?"

Yelan sighed and she rubbed her temples, "Syaoran, that's why you have to hear me out!"

Syaoran creased his eyebrows, "Well? I'm WAITING!"

Yelan shook her head and turned to the two princesses, who was wondering what was going on.

"Rei, Luna? Can you please leave while I speak to my son and nephew?"

The two princesses nodded, they didn't bother to find out what was happening, in two weeks, they'll be married to Syaoran and Eriol and that was all it mattered.

Mother and son stared at each other.

Sakura didn't know what to do, cry? Laugh? All she knew was that Syaoran was getting married, and it won't be her he'll be married to. Her heart cracked bit by bit, after all they've been through, he and still couldn't stay by her side?

Yelan sighed, "I know you love Sakura, Syaoran. And I can see why...But if I were to cancel this marriage, a war may trigger again. You know the reason for this marriage; it's a peace treaty between us and Rei's kingdom."

Sakura's emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears... Syaoran clenched his fist. He never thought,... he'll be needed to choose between his people and Sakura. How could he make his choice?

Tomoyo's voice broke the silence, "Queen Yelan. May I make a request?"

Yelan turned to Tomoyo, "Yes dearie?"

"May I request some repairing magic item for Sakura's house? It's burned down and the unicorns need a place to stay."

Yelan smiled sadly and nodded, "I'll go and prepare. Meanwhile, I think you have many things to talk about..."

The door creaked close, the room was silent. Tomoyo noticed the tension in the room between the couple and wordlessly left the room.

Eriol watched Tomoyo at the corner of his eyes, not missing the distressing gleam in her amethyst orbs.

Unconsciously, he followed Tomoyo's footsteps and out of the door, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone...

Syaoran ran his hair through his unruly chestnut hair, muttering incoherent words.

Struggling to find his words that seemed to be stuck in his throat, he murmured, "Sakura... I..."

He took a step forward and she took a step backward

The unicorn breeder shook her head, "Please don't come closer...please!"

Defiant, he took another step.

And another...

Unknown to the prince, Sakura had to use all her self-control not the break down right there and then. She just couldn't believe he lied to her, again! Just moments ago, Syaoran, her love, had reassured her that everything would be alright!

"_WHY_?"

Syaoran stopped, stunned by Sakura's outburst.

"Why didn't you tell me? That you were engaged? Why did you tell me that you love me? I knew it was just too good to be true"

She lifted her head up, her eyes puffy red, tears as clear as crystal fell to the ground.

Syaoran tried to explain, "Sakura...please...I will fix this...We will be together...Trust me!"

Sakura's next words shocked the prince to the core, "How can I? You've already lied to me twice."

Syaoran wanted to comfort her, hug her, and kiss those tears away but no... She didn't even want to be anywhere near him, not even in the same room as she shot out of the door.

Syaoran, dejected, slumped to his knees, and for the second time in his life, he cried.

Because of Sakura...the only person the he would ever love.

O

Tomoyo and Eriol...

O

"Please Tomoyo...I need to tell you something!"

Tomoyo struggled to get out of Eriol's grasp on her wrists.

"Let...me go!"

Eriol managed to corner Tomoyo at the end of one of the hallways and trapped her. He tried to tell her that he loves her but, Tomoyo just wouldn't listen.

Eriol's grip on Tomoyo's wrist loosen and Tomoyo took the chance to run.

However before she could do so, Eriol pulled her towards him.

"Let me..!"

He silenced her with a kiss. Sweet plums, were the taste of Tomoyo's lips against his. Her body was pressed to him, his hand swam through her long ivory hair. He longed this for this second he met her. Intoxicated and aroused by her sweet scent, he pulled Tomoyo closer to him. And the thing was... She didn't resist him.

Tomoyo yelped when she felt his hand pulled her closer. She wanted him to stop, but she couldn't as she drowned more and more into his kiss. But, she finally realized what was happening when his hand dipped lower.

Her eyes snapped open, with a swift movement, she slapped him.

Stuck between what her mind and her body wanted, she did the first thing that came to her mind, run...run as far as she could away from him, the person that she hated for capturing her heart.

O

Sakura ran through the hallways, not knowing where she was headed. She tried to shut all images of Syaoran from her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

His warm smile...

His hugs...

His kisses...

_No!_

Unable to continue any longer, Sakura stopped. Heartbroken and dejected, she pounded the wall next to her.

_"Why did he have to be a prince?"_

O

Yelan noticed the sudden change between her son and Sakura. Her heart pained to see her son suffering because of her agreement between Rei's father and her. She thought that after Syaoran's marriage with Rei, he would slowly learn to love the princess. But, after learning that her son had finally fallen in love with someone else, she knew that she was wrong.

However, as Queen, her kingdom has to come first, even if the other was her son. She had to make Syaoran marry Rei, to save her kingdom from once again suffering from the horrors of war.

She had no choice but to make sure that Sakura Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol from coming together and to make sure nothing goes wrong, she had to prevent the two pairs from communicating with each other and try to bring the two engaged pairs together. It's the only way she could help the situation.

Feeling terrible of what she did, she decided to help Sakura in every means possible and managed to give Sakura a magical orb that repairs damaged things. However, due to Sakura's farm size, the magical orb needed at least seven days to fully restore the farm to its former glory.

Sakura had initially rejected the Queen's offer. But if it were to be the only way to finally be out of Syaoran's life, she had no choice but to agree.

Therefore, in the meantime, she decided to let Sakura and Tomoyo stay in the palace for the week.

Despite this, Sakura successfully managed to avoid Syaoran. Whenever he enters a room, she would leave. Whenever he tried to catch her alone, she always manages to escape.

Eriol, on the other hand, didn't make an effort to try and explain things to Tomoyo. Who could blame him? He didn't dare confront Tomoyo after he kissed her.

That is until, the third day.

O

"Did you call us Queen Yelan?"

Yelan looked up from her desk. She nodded and motioned Sakura and Tomoyo to enter the room.

"I need your help, both of you actually..."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Anything Queen Yelan, it's the least we can do."

"Tomoyo, I've heard of your designing talents and I need a formal dress. It's been at least a year the last time I've bought one...Of course I'll pay for it."

Tomoyo stood there, stunned, _"The Queen wants me to make a dress for her? How could I refuse?"_

Tomoyo smiled for the first time in three days, "I'll be honored Queen Yelan."

Yelan smiled tenderly at the young girl.

"And Sakura? I need your unicorns for some...entertainment purposes."

Sakura cocked her head to her side, "Entertainment?"

"A show perhaps?"

Sakura pondered for a moment before nodding, "I'm sure I can whip something up with them in two days... I've done one with them before. A bit of training should help my unicorns remember the show I performed with my family for our friends when we were young... But may I ask what the performance and dressis for?"

Yelan nodded, "It's for a ball."

The two girls echoed, "A ball?"

"A ball to celebrate the engagement between Rei and Syaoran."

**Days left: 11**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_A/N: Bad chapter..really...R&R please! Please understand Yelan, she's just trying to make her kingdom safe. She's trying to make Sakura give up on Syaoran and Tomoyo give up on Eriol so that Rei and Luna can "take" their places. I know she sounds like a really bad person but just understand her situation. She does love Syaoran but breaking the engagement is one thing she can't do._**


	20. Chapter 19: Plan

_**A/N: 50 REVIEWS? OMG! THANK YOU! MERCI! ARIGATO! XIE XIE! All those mean thank you. I can't believe it! Thank you guys so much! I can't really type a lot cause I tell you. I've typed the author note, disclaimer and reviewers section three times. All I want to say is I hope I will reach my goal soon, I was evil in the last chapter and I promise everyone things will get better. Let's get on with the story.**_

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_A/N: I received an e-mail saying that the website has banned authors from replying their reviewers. I have no idea why but since I don't wanna get banned, I'll stop till I get some right news. I am so sorry you guys, I'm sure you've heard some authors being banned around here! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now on with the story!_

_I would have written the thank you list too but my com has the habit to freeze after copying too many names from the review list. That's why I can't...so sorry. It actually freeze 3 times just now..sigh!_

O

O

O

**Chapter 19: Plan**

"A ball to celebrate the engagement between...?" Sakura echoed to herself. She didn't know what to do. Help? Help the only guy she ever love entertain his friends and relatives in a ball to celebrate a wedding that isn't between her and him? NO way! Zilch! Zip!

"Yes, I will help your Majesty..."

Who was she kidding? This is the Queen she's talking about!

"How about you my dear?" Yelan's sharp brown eyes directed to Tomoyo, who was staring wide-eyed at Sakura.

"Oh! Yes your Majesty, I will help with the dresses."

"I appreciate both your help. Now, I have something else to attend too. You can leave now."

Both girls nodded and turned full circle before heading out of the door.

However, once Sakura opened the office door, she saw Rei standing right outside, ready to knock.

"Excuse me...Mother? I was just coming over to ask when the ball is."

Sakura side-stepped for her, not knowing what to say nor think. It took all she had in her to restrain herself from yelling, "How could you? Why did you steal Syaoran away from me?"

Shaking from her thoughts, she left the room and headed for the stables while Tomoyo returned to her room.

Yelan lifted her head up, "It's in 4 days."

Rei nodded and smiled. She then looked at the disappearing silhouette of Sakura. Knowing she was the actual girl that stole her fiancé's heart, she was curious why Sakura wasn't exactly insulting her.

Boy, if she were her, she would have brought insults to a whole new level.

Half consciously, she followed Sakura, not bothering to say goodbye to her future mother-in-law. Yelan watched as Rei disappeared from the door, quirking an eyebrow. This is interesting...

**At the stables...**

Sakura opened the stable door to reveal her beautiful eleven unicorns. Each trotted out to their mistress. All of them understood the misery Sakura was going through and comforted her when she seeks for them in the stables. Sakura smiled, knowing she could count on her unicorns whenever she needed them.

"Ok guys. Today, we need to do some practicing. Remember when I was young, we had a performance? We need to perform it in 4 days time for, Syao--- Prince Syaoran and Princess Rei's engagement celebration ball."

All of her unicorns looked uncertainly at each other. Help the witch who took away Syaoran? NO way!

Dust stepped front and neighed. As if reading their thoughts, Sakura's misty eyes shone with grief.

"I know... But, I can't refuse the Queen! For god sakes, I need to pull through this for just four more days! Just four more! Then, I will be out of Prince Syaoran's life, forever..."

Pain pierced the cherry blossom's fragile heart once again. Images of times she spent with her prince swam through her mind. No! She couldn't think of him at a time like this. She had to concentrate, choreographing the best unicorn performance ever!

(A/N: Actually, it will be ME who's going to do that performance...")

But...

A tear managed to found its way down Sakura's cheek. Realizing her sudden mistake, she wiped it off and blinked all her tears away.

"It's ok! I'm fine! Really! Everyone to their positions! Dust, I have a special something for you to do..."

The unicorns reluctantly started to practice their performance. Not knowing they have an unexpected visitor...

Rei stood behind the wall of the stable, watching how Sakura interacted with her pets...no her friends.

Oh how she envied Sakura. Sure she may be a princess who gets all the jewelry and dresses she wants but...besides Luna, she had no other girl to count upon. Besides, Luna isn't exactly someone who would call her a real friend. Thanks to her nasty attitude all the time and greediness, she chased away almost all her potential fiancés, until she was engaged to Syaoran.

She thought back to the first time she attempted to make a friend...

* * *

_Flashback_ **_(A/N: Rei isn't the REAL bitch in this story. Not everyone is that unfeeling right?)_**

**_Note: Rei has dark reddish hair and black eyes while Luna has black hair and sliver eyes. They do look beautiful but not as pretty as Sakura and Tomoyo! But in the past... _**

"_Hi there!" _

_A young prince turned to see to most horrid sight ever. _

_A young eight year old girl wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. _

_However but the ugliest face he had never thought he could imagine. _

_With messy red hair with thousands of split ends, a pair of eyebrows that seemed to be just one and thousands of freckles, its no wonder she was avoided by any child in a six foot radius._

"_AH! MONSTER!"_

_The boy ran away with lightning speed, disappearing in a split second._

_The young girl, whose name is Rei, stood there hugging a unicorn doll. Tears filled with unshed tears, she ran away from all her pain._

_Everyone criticized her appearance, even when she is a princess. Her maids have tried to tame her wild red locks but failed miserably due to lack of technology. Her freckles were unavoidable and her eyebrows...well, let's just say she wails like a train if someone were to pluck them._

_But this little girl suffered more than that. No one liked her, not even animals._

_Hell, they ran away at the sight of her._

_All she had with her was a small unicorn doll that was white all over._

_She tried being nice, she really did! Still, no one, except maybe her cousin Luna, who still looks at her strangely, ever came close to her._

_Luna, who's child beauty was below average, never really talks to her "ugly" cousin. _

_However, due to her nasty attitude, no one really likes her. Therefore, her only friend was Rei. _

_Bawling her eyes out on a daily basis, the young girl knew no one to turn to for she had no friends._

_Suddenly, she heard a gasp behind her._

_Turning, she saw other children prancing into the playground. _

_Apparently, the garden was where queens and kings leave their small children out to play. _

_Sort of like a play date for many princes and princesses._

_Looking for the source of the surprise, she was shocked herself._

_Dressed in a sparkling glittery dress, with the cutest sliver bow on her head, was her cousin Luna. It seemed overnight that she has transformed from an ugly duckling to well a... a baby swan! Her sliver eyes sparkled with glee from the attention she received from her parent's friends. Her hair was down to her waist as usual but was amazingly silky that day. Her freckles were gone and her teeth were straight now. Rei had only one word to describe her cousin...beautiful._

_Amazed, Rei wiped her tears away and approached her cousin slowly._

"_Luna?"_

_Sliver eyes turned to the voice._

"_Rei?"_

"_How?"_

_Luna whipped her head to her mother and asked if she could be excused. _

_Her mother nodded and Luna pulled Rei away._

_Luna pulled Rei under a tree and said, "I'm so happy to see you. Since you're my only friend, I guess you are to only one who is worthy enough to know how I turn like this.. Besides, I think you need it."_

_Rei nodded, keeping silent._

_Luna looked around to see if anyone was listening. _

_Satisfied with the situation, she whispered to her cousin._

"_Daddy's advi—sor was playing around with stuff the other day and accidentally created something that makes us look pretty! It was used on a cat with the funniest fur ever. But after the magic ball was placed on it, its fur became all smooth! He only managed to make 3 though. He lost the "fourmulea" or something.."_

_Rei was amazed._

"_Do you think? I can have one of those balls?"_

_Luna smiled at her cousin._

"_I bribed Daddy and told him I wanted the last one. And... I brought the last one here to give it to you!"_

_  
"You would do that for me?"_

_Luna's eyes shifted, "Pfft! I just don't wanna be seen with a girl with... One eyebrow..."_

_Rei's heart pinched as she received the blue ball. _

_Inside was filled with sparkles and glitter. _

_Thinking hard... she debated to herself, asking her heart if this was right._

_Images of criticism and insults appeared in her head. _

_She could no longer stand the insults and the loneliness._

_Biting her lip, she threw the ball and a "poof" sound was heard._

_Rei's image changed drastically... She had no more freckles, nor one eyebrow. Her hair has changed from wild to straight and silky. Rei looked at herself in a puddle while her cousin nodded in approval._

_Rei was ecstatic. Gone with hideous look and hello to the new and improved Rei!_

"_Come on! Let's go show everyone your new look!"_

_Luna pulled her cousin once again. Rei, who was taken by surprise by the sudden jerk, dropped her unicorn doll on the grass, never seeing it again. _

_From that day on, Rei's life changed. Under the influence of Luna, she became greedy and nasty. She became self-centered and petty. No one liked her, but no one could deny her beauty._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rei sighed at the memory. Maybe, it was time to forget the hurt she experienced when she was young. Now, after listening to some of the maids in the Li palace, she realized how lucky she was.

She heard how Sakura's family died and what she had to go through for many years.

Losing someone precious to anyone would still be a big blow emotionally.

Now, she was doing the exact thing again to Sakura, taking away the only man she had ever grown to love.

Feeling remorseful, she decided it was time to change, time to make amends.

She doesn't care if Luna was appalled with her decision; all she knows now was that she had to do something to lift some guilt she was carrying.

"Hello?"

Sakura almost stumbled from her position at the sudden noise.

"Princess Rei?"

The once-devil nodded. "I just wanted to say it was a really amazing performance."

Sakura smiled genuinely, _"This princess isn't so bad after all!"_

The unicorns were startled. But...expect the Unexpected!

"Your unicorns are really beautiful you know... I remember I used to have a white unicorn doll"

Sakura grinned, "Princess Rei, I thank you for the compliment. Do you want to know more about the unicorns?"

Rei grinned, "I love to. And please, call me Rei, Kinomoto."

Sakura smile widened, "Only if you call me Sakura."

O

O

O

O

They became quick friends since that day, to everyone surprise, including Luna, Rei wasn't as nasty as she used to be.

Rei was happier than she had been in years. She made not one, but two new friends! Scratch that. Thirteen new friends!

Syaoran noticed the change and weakly smiled from his bedroom window, watching the two girls practicing for the performance the next day.

Rei may have become more tolerable but...

"Sakura just have the ability to make anyone love her. And that's why I love her.."

He too had heard of the ball. However, he knew he would not be able to do anything to change the situation. He still cherished and adored Sakura with all his heart. It was painful to avoid Sakura after the heart-thumping kiss they shared just mere days ago. But...he just couldn't right then. He was scared. Scared of Rejection.

Tomoyo and Eriol however, had no improvement whatsoever. Eriol was usually seen in the library while Tomoyo stayed in her room to finish Yelan's dress.

Tomoyo had also heard of the new friendship formed and decided to join the circle. It was always nice to meet someone new, even when she's Syaoran's fiancée.

She also managed to sew new dresses for Rei, Sakura and herself. It fit them perfectly and Tomoyo was satisfied with her work.

Throughout the next two days, there was much hustle and bustle around the palace, all to prepare for the engagement ball.

Ribbons were hanged up. The ballroom was filled with decorations of the finest quality. The tables and chairs were made of the best oak and cushioned with the softest pillows (The chairs).

The field outside the stable was also fenced up into a heart shape. It would be the stage for Sakura's act.

As the day of the ball drew closer with each passing second, Sakura and Tomoyo's heart broke piece by piece even when on the outside the looked cheerful.

The day when the ball was commenced, was also the day of their departure from the palace, for the first and the last time.

Also, the final time they would say goodbye to their true loves, for _eternity_.

**Days left: (Now, on the day of the ball) 7 days**

**To be continued...**

O

O

O

**A/N: AhhHH! I managed to complete it in time. Amazing. So, how did you think of Rei this time? This chapter is mostly about her.Luna is still nasty but maybe she'll change. I say MAYBE. Sorry for not updating sooner, also had a tad bit of writer's block. It may seem short but I did make the word count. 2143 words. Also, I didn't have a reviewers section. I couldn't add anything else. Anyways... Hope you like it! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Oh ya! Syaoran's sisters went on a trip but will be there for the ball.**

**This is Cherri-star signing off!**


	21. Chapter 20: Ball

**_A/N: YAY! 400 reviews! Love you guys so much! However, I regret to say this but my updates for both of my stories will be restricted to once a week, I am completing Purity Love before Charade Also, it means that this is the last time I am gonna update each story once a week. About a later, I will completely stop till maybe the last week of October since that's when my examinations end. So sorry but I need to score better since I didn't really do so well this term when I was sick for 2 weeks.._**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_Thanks to..._

_x0kAwAiix0_

_Sakura123_

_Inuyashangel_

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel_

_Monito_

_youkaigirl64_

_FlowerLover_

_Pinklove_

_Narutofreak22_

_coca24cola_

_chikichiki_

_1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1_

_3musketteers_

_Terror_

_LadyAkina_

_Erika-chan_

_VampireJazzy_

_Sakura Mei Yunalesca_

_Goldpen_

_Pinaygrrl_

_Animeroxmyworld_

_CherryFreakyFunK_

_ffgirl-07_

_cherriblossomxz_

_blah_

_lianne_

_xKawaiixIndox_

_Dazzling Cherry Blossom_

_P.M._

_Unknown-Character_

_CherryChik_

_simply-cherryblossom_

_Koharu Mitsuki_

_phoenix.tearx_

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85_

_Ginger_

_danimon1603_

_Cat Claw_

_amy0110_

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon_

_Shero_

_simply-cherryblossom_

O

O

O

* * *

**Chapter 20: Ball**

**Rei's room**

"But Dad!"

"Rei! I want no more from you! Did you know how much I have to go through to convince Queen Yelan to engage you to her son after the war? Even when I detest them still, if I were to cancel this, it would bring great humiliation to our kingdom! Besides, don't you like Prince Syaoran? Why do you want to cancel the engagement? Also, remember this is to merge our two kingdoms together? Besides...all arrangements have already been made!"

**_(A/N: That's the problem with Royals in the past...because of the sake of being "polite" many bad things happen)_**

Rei crossed her arms as she stared at her father's reflection in the communication mirror. She wanted to cancel her engagement with Syaoran for the sake of her friendship with Sakura.

"But Sakura..!"

"Sakura? Who's Sakura?"

Rei bit her lip before replying, remembering the fact that her father hates commoners.

"She just a friend..."

"Friend? Who is she? Another princess? Duchess?"

"A unicorn breeder..."

Rei knew exactly what was coming next.

"WHAT? A COMMONER? WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING REI? COMMONERS ARE ROYALS DO NOT MIX! WE ARE OFF HIGHER STATUS REI."

Rei popped a vein and yelled back, "Don't talk about Sakura like that! You don't even know her... Urgh... Why did I even call you? Never mind... Bye!"

"RE-"

Rei cut off the connection before her father could even finish his sentence.

The princess stomped her feet to the bed. Beside her was the dress that was made by Tomoyo which she would be wearing to the ball that night.

Rei actually thought of canceling the engagement for the sake for Sakura and Syaoran. Now, her father has forbid it to happen all because of pride!

The one good thing that she finally decides to do and her father refuses to listen to her!

"So much for the surprise..."

Suddenly a knock was heard...

"Your grace? It's time for us to prepare you for the ball."

Rei rubbed her temples, "Yeah...Yeah... Enter."

O

O

O

**Tomoyo's room**

"Tomoyo! This is just simply magnificent!"

Sakura laughed to herself as she twirled around in her ball dress, eyes sparkling with elation as she swished the dress from side to side.

Tomoyo giggled to herself, "Only the best for you Sakura... Except for Rei maybe..."

Sakura nodded eagerly, "Imagine! Us! In a royal ball! What's more... we get to see other royals from other kingdoms!"

"Not to mention other cute hunks of those-"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura turned sharply to her cousin, "Did you forget? ROYALS... As in PRINCES!"

Tomoyo sighed, "I know... I know... Actually, how I wished I were your phoenix right now..."

The dragon breeder pointed to Flames, who was on the balcony railing, singing a beautiful tone. It was as if she was lovesick.

Sakura shook her head at the flame bird... ever since they arrived in the palace; Flames have been taking daily flights with Frost over the kingdom.

Tomoyo's eyes wandered over to her cousin, "Sakura? Are you sure you want to leave Prince Syaoran?'

Hurt eyes turned to Tomoyo, "What about you? Can you leave Prince Eriol?"

"I don't know..."

Slowly, but surely, sobs erupted from Sakura's throat.

Tomoyo opened her arms wide, her beautiful amethyst eyes brimming with tears that were held in for so long.

"Oh Tomoyo!"

Sakura collapsed into her cousin's comforting arms. Both felt torn between hate and love.

Tears began to fall one by one... Each containing a memory...

Two shattered hearts comforting one another, trying to extinguish the love they have for their princes in their suffering souls.

Still, no matter how much hate... no matter how strong the feeling of betrayal was, there was always a small flame thriving, burning... Embedded in their hearts forever.

It was then both realized, no matter what they do, their love for Syaoran and Eriol would never die, for they have already stolen their hearts and they, would never ever get them back.

O

O

O

**Syaoran's Room **

Eyes filled with sorrow stared at its own copy in the mirror.

Amber orbs devoid of any signs of life... the sparkle was forever gone.

All of a sudden, his strong fist was punched onto the wall, causing a small dent.

He looked haggard, from his eye bags to his slouching figure. However, in his dark maroon prince suit, he looked as handsome as ever.

Even so, no matter how perfect his appearance was, he was already crushed to bits on the inside.

His dreams were filled with warm smiles and kisses. His heart was earning for those emerald pools. His body was aching for her touch.

_Sakura_

His cherry blossom. The only person who could make him smile, the very person who was now leaving his life on that very day.

Behind him was his cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was also looking devilishly handsome in his dark violet suit. The sapphire orbs behind those glasses, however were filled with grief and for once, uncertainty.

He was constantly haunted by that wonderful enchanting voice that he used to hear everyday on the farm.

That beautiful tune that used to soothe his nerves was now his inmost desire to hear it again.

His thoughts were filled with the kiss he shared with the angel. That sweet taste still lingered on his lips.

However, the huge impact of rejection right after slapped him in the face literally.

His hopes of ever being with his flower vanished into thin air from then on.

Suddenly, a knock interrupted the silence.

Syaoran growled, "What is it..."

The servant could be heard stammering outside, "Your high...high...highnesses...I-it i-is ti-time..."

"STOP STAMMERING!"

The servant stumbled from the loud roar and squeaked his words, "It's time for the ball!"

A split second later, quick hurried footsteps could be heard running off, leaving the room in complete silence once again.

Eriol stood up from the couch and clasped his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He shook it off immediately.

"Syaoran... I understand what you are feeling right now... I'm feeling it too... We have to get through this... we have no choice."

Lifeless amber eyes turned to sapphire ones.

"Don't tell me there's no way out of this. I didn't run away from this sickening place for nothing!"

Eriol's gaze turned cold, "Wake up Syaoran. There's nothing we can do. It's over. We are getting married to Luna and Rei and rule over our kingdoms."

It took Syaoran at least a minute to register Eriol's words.

Was it really over? Was there nothing he can do?

Suddenly, Frost's squawk from his pole alerted the two princes.

"It's time to get going."

O

O

O

**Ballroom...**

The room was filled with royals all over the country.

Kings, queens, princes and princesses were all present. Glasses of wine chimed against one another as laughter rang throughout the room.

All were happy for the new engaged couples. However, they were unaware the ones that were truly unhappy were the engaged couples themselves, except maybe for Luna...

Yelan stood up and used her spoon to knock against her glass, causing all the chatter to die down.

_**(A/N: Just take it as Syaoran and his sisters ages are very close)**_

Even when Yelan was already in her late 40s, she looked radiant in her golden gown which was made by Tomoyo.

"Welcome everyone to the Li kingdom. Today, we are here to celebrate the engagement between my son and Princess Rei Kinoshi and my nephew, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Princess Luna Deshi. Now, without further ado, let's welcome them."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the two engaged couples walked down the stairs. Out of the four, Luna was the only one who was smiling brightly.

Black eyes searched around for her two friends.

"_Sakura... Tomoyo... I am so sorry..." _

When the reached the bottom of the stairs and took their seat at the main table, a maid suddenly went to whisper to her ears.

While this was happening, Syaoran noticed that his sisters were beside his mother. All four of them, for once, were quiet.

Five copies of amber eyes stared at each other. Four noticed the sadness in their youngest brother's eyes.

Fanran, Feimie, Fuutie and Sheifa looked at each other with troubled gazes. Something bad has happened during their absence and they were worried.

Did Syaoran want this marriage to happen?

He was about to open his mouth to greet them when Yelan suddenly spoke again.

"Excuse me everyone... before we feast, I would like all of you to approach the garden. We have a special performance waiting there..."

All of their guests had confused thoughts. Nevertheless, they all walked gracefully to the garden.

Once everyone was there, with the Li family upfront, their attention was slowly brought to a very sweet sounding voice.

Eriol's eyes widened at that sound. It was Tomoyo's voice.

In the garden, sitting right at the fountain, was Tomoyo Daidouji, dressed in a sliver gown.

Her hair was as silky as ever, cascading down her back. Her eyes were closed and her lips opened and closed as she whispered her song. It was just a very simple elegant dress that was tied to one side of her shoulders to hold it up. Still, it hug to her curves and from everyone's view, she looked like an angel. She also had white wrist bracelets around them and a white choker around her neck. And the finishing touch was the sliver butterfly pin in her hair.

**_(A/N: I got this song from Koharu Mitsuki... I was desperate for a song since it was kinda last minute then I remembered her sreview. Thanks so much! It really sounded nice when I downloaded it and what's more... it's a girl...Perfect! I am that kind of person who's not into music and that kind of stuff so ya...)_**

**No Ordinary Love belongs to MYMP... Not me!**

_This could have been just another day _

_But instead we're standing here _

_No need for words it's all been said _

_In the way you hold me near _

Suddenly, Sakura appeared in the middle of the stage-field. She was also dressed in her ball gown which made Syaoran's eyes widened is astonishment. It was just like a copy of Tomoyo's gown except it is black and has sliver trimmings on the edges. Her eyes were closed as she swayed her butterfly fan from side to side. She also began to sing softly but Tomoyo's voice was still the main vocalist.

_I was alone on this journey _

_You came along to comfort me _

_Everything I want in life is right here _

_'Cause_

By this time, all the adult unicorns seemed to magically appear near their mistress, their horns shining brightly as they began their graceful dance. Still, as the guests were awed by the performance, Syaoran's eyes were glued to Sakura while Eriol was still facing the fountain.

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_I was not prepared enough _

_To fall so deep in love _

Balls of magical coloured fire appeared around the field, giving the whole place a unique glow. Syaoran could see Sakura's beautiful face very clearly. She had on light makeup...but it looked as if she had been crying?

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_You were the first to touch my heart _

_And everything right again with your extraordinary love_

Eriol also noticed that Tomoyo's eyes were a little red. His heart clenched as he heard the lyrics. So did she really love him after all?

_I get so weak when you look at me _

_I get lost inside your eyes _

_Sometimes the magic is hard to believe _

_But you're here before my very eyes _

Rei knew that this song was actually Sakura and Tomoyo's last gift to Syaoran and Eriol. Oh how she wanted to fix this but she knew that it all depends on the couples now. If they don't overcome this, they will be separated forever.

_You brought joy to my world _

_Set me so free _

_I want you to understand _

_You're every breath that I breathe _

Sakura's dance entranced everyone. It went perfectly with the song Tomoyo was singing. Both could feel tears invading their concentration. But, no matter want, they want to give this to their princes, their first and only loves.

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_I was not prepared enough _

_To fall so deep in love _

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_You were the first to touch my heart _

_And everything right again with your extraordinary love_

Both girls have their eyes opened now. They seemed to be watching the audience but in truth, they were watching Syaoran and Eriol, who was locking their gazes with them as well.

_From the very first time that we kissed _

_I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all _

_From this day on, remember this: _

_That you're the only one that I adore _

_Can we make this last forever _

_This can't be a dream_

_'Cause it feels so good to me_

All the unicorns ran around their mistress in a circle, their horns still shone brightly. Dust then appeared beside Sakura, prancing around her.

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_I was not prepared enough _

_To fall so deep in love _

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_You were the first to touch my heart _

_And everything right again with your extraordinary love _

Tomoyo slowly approached her cousin and her unicorns. Both girls clasped their hands together, smiling to each other. The unicorns began to divide and come together again, forming patterns of light.

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_I was not prepared enough _

_To fall so deep in love _

_This is not your ordinary _

_No ordinary love _

_You were the first to touch my heart _

_And everything right again with your extraordinary love..._

The dance was finished and the unicorns began to stand behind the girls in one straight line.

The audience clapped loudly. Some princes even whistled, much to the annoyance of our two favourite princes.

Yelan was impressed by the performance, "Please give another clap to our guests, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji!"

The girls bowed and left the area, both aware of three following eyes.

Syaoran and Eriol were speechless when they entered the ballroom once again. No words were exchanged between the couples.

Yelan then told everyone that there would be a dance while the food is being served.

The two engaged couples danced with each other as it was customary.

Suddenly, Sakura and Tomoyo entered the ballroom and they approached Yelan.

Syaoran and Eriol's eyes were following their every move. Rei noticed this and whispered, "Go."

"What?" Syaoran was surprised.

"Go and ask her to dance. It may very be your last chance. I'm sorry I can't break the engagement. I know you love Sakura..."

Syaoran was now really rooted to the ground. He read Rei's eyes and understood her intentions. They broke off and Syaoran headed for the table.

Rei then turned her attention to her cousin Luna. She was clearly hanging onto Eriol, who seemed to be very annoyed. Sighing, she approached them and pulled Luna away from Eriol.

"Rei! What do you think you're doing?"

"Come on Luna. Let's go and see our relatives. We haven't greeted them yet!"

Before Luna could protest, she was already dragged at least fifteen feet away from Eriol.

O

"Good job you two."

Sakura and Tomoyo blushed at the queen's compliment.

"It was nothi-"

"Sakura?"

Amber met Emerald.

Yelan was frowning, "Syaoran. Where's –"

However, Syaoran cut off his mother's words.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sakura was alarmed. Dance? However, before knew what was happening, she was already being swept to the dance floor.

Yelan frowned at this and began to search for Tomoyo, only to find her also dancing with Eriol on the dance floor.

"_This isn't going well..."_

O

**S+S**

"You sang beautifully Sakura."

Sakura was looking at the cold marble floor, not paying attention to Syaoran whatsoever.

"Erm... thanks Prince Syaoran."

Amber eyes wandered over her nervous form. His heart clenched once again at the formality.

"I am sorry for lying to you Sakura. I didn't want this to happen..."

Her voice was cold, "So what if you didn't want this to happen?"

Syaoran shivered slightly at her cold response, "Look, I still love you. We can be together if we want to be!"

Emerald eyes looked up, "Even if the engagement is broken, has it even occurred to you that we can't be together?"

Amber eyes flashed with anger, "I don't care about status Sakura... I love you and only you."

"You can't Syaoran."

"But-"

"Look, Rei is a nice person. I'm sure you can grow to love her just like you love me. I do not want to be a bother to you anymore. I'm just a commoner and you're a prince. _We can't be together."_

"But you were never a bother!"

"Goodbye, Prince Syaoran."

With that, she detached herself from him, leaving him wordless on the dance floor while everyone was wondering what was happening.

The pain was overwhelming. Somehow, it was as if those were her last words to him. Ever.

On the other side of the room, Eriol and Tomoyo weren't going as well either. She too detached from an astounded Eriol with tears that threatened to fall.

Yelan watched the scene from her seat. The guilt in her pained her so much that it hurts. Still, she couldn't do anything. Not one thing at all.

Syaoran and Eriol both retreated to their rooms, more depressed than ever.

As the night went on, with laughter and cheers, no one was aware of what was truly happening.

Sakura and Tomoyo managed to leave the place quietly, riding on Chocolate and Dust's backs.

The road was silent but clear sobs could be heard.

That was the very moment they would leave their loved ones forever, their princes clearly oblivious that they were leaving at that very minute.

Four souls have died that very night...

And they have died from love.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Ha-ha just kidding...To be continued**

**Days left: 6 days**

**A/N: Please don't kill me! The end is coming very soon...It's 12 right now and I gtg so sorry...**


	22. Chapter 21: Sorrow

**_A/N: My com just got fixed yesterday. Yup, yesterday. It took my bro's friend a couple of days to find the hardware parts to fix the fried ones in the CPU. So, here we are. I needed some time to recollect what was happening in this story so far... So here we are finally after 2 months of "procrastination". Hope you guys enjoy it. I deleted the note I posted too. Many fell for the prank I placed at the end of the last chapter. I didn't expect some of you to get shocked. Still, was it that convincing? I am also really OVER THE MOON with all the reviews. Also, this was topped with my exam results which turned out to be quite good as well._**

**_NOTE: SOME OF YOU MIGHT GET 2 STORY ALERT EMAILS. There was some kind of mix up...Sorry!_**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon_

_Sakura123_

_Monito_

_P.M._

_Pinaygrrl_

_LadyAkina_

_Chikichiki_

_Inuyashangel_

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel_

_asiangirl668_

_cherriblossomxz_

_phoenix.tearx_

_Cat Claw_

_VampireJazzy_

_FlowerLover_

_Cesca_

_Evilmoomilk_

_TeDDie_

_Blah_

_1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1_

_AMie_

_3musketteers_

_xKawaiixIndox_

_lightpinkcherryblossom_

_lianne_

_Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85_

_Unknown-Character_

_cool kagome_

_CherryFreakyFunK_

_bested babygirl_

_Adenna-chan_

_simply-cherryblossom_

_Fireblossomgirl928_

_kawaiistar-cherryblossomangel_

_che!_

_Latias gang_

_coca24cola  
_

_kawaiisakura05_

_danimon1603_

_white wolf 356_

_iceboltmage_

_Ginger_

_fire-onnagoddess_

_Erika-chan_

_Goldpen_

_Black Rose_

_A/N: Wow..That's long. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Some were really **very **enthusiastic. Lol... I decided since I am still not really sure if I can reply to you all, I will round up in one paragraph. I thank you all for your support, its one thing that really keeps me going. Pardon me if I had soooooo many typo errors. I hope I can reach 500 if possible...lol! I gt 12k hits plus so far before went bonkers on the system. It's ok if you guys didn't review, just as long I know someone likes my story! _

O

O

O

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sorrow**

Rei trudged silently through the hallways towards the guest room area. She could still hear the music playing in the ballroom.

The scene replayed in her head, watching her two friends leaving their counterparts hurt and shocked on the dance floor.

Ever since the princes went back to their own rooms, she had been wondering what was happening with Sakura and Tomoyo, after all, it was their last night that day.

Stopping at a pink oak door, she tapped lightly onto it, "Sakura? You there?"

Silence met her words. She had expected Sakura's voice to reply immediately as usual.

She knocked again, however with the same results. Suspicion began to rise within the princess.

Black eyes widened in revelation, could it be?

She pushed opened the door immediately. What met her was certainly what she was expecting.

Cabinets and dressers were empty. The balcony door was open, the curtains fluttering in the wind.

Rei's heart pounded, were they really gone?

Suddenly, she noticed a stack of letters on the bed, each of a different colour.

Rei quickly scanned them, realizing it was a goodbye letter to everyone they knew.

They were in the order of black, green, blue and red, which were addressed to herself, Syaoran, Eriol and Yelan respectively.

Quickly, she tore open hers; her black eyes almost brimmed with tears.

_Dear Rei,_

_Please do not be alarmed when you find out that we have left earlier than scheduled. It was during the dance that we both realized that we shouldn't be here anymore. _

_We knew it would be you who will first to come to our room. _

_It seemed just like yesterday when you befriended us. I must admit that I, Sakura, was envious that you were engaged to Syaoran._

_I almost hated you at first till I really got to know you better. _

_We would just like to say that we appreciate your friendship and were really sorry we can't say goodbye personally. _

_As our goodbye gift, we decided to give you something that Tomoyo drew._

_Didn't I mention she was a great sketcher as well? _

_Please pass on the other three letters to whom they are addressed to. We will miss you. _

_Goodbye Rei..._

_Signed Sakura and Tomoyo_

Crystal droplets dripped one by one onto the letter. Rei couldn't help but feel lonely was again.

She spotted dried tear droplets on the letter that wasn't hers. She gave a small smile.

They have been crying when they wrote this too...

She felt a piece of paper behind the written letter. She moved it and what she saw made her gasp.

On it was a beautiful coloured drawing that warmed her to her core. In it was a picture of Sakura, Tomoyo and her laughing together on a picnic blanket.

All three had bright smiles on their faces, with flowers in their hair.

They wore simple sundresses that hugged their figure quite well.

However, what made Rei smile was two words that was written in cursive handwriting at the bottom right hand corner, "Friends Forever."

She sniffed her tears away and hugged the picture to her chest.

Her eyes were filled with determination. She was going to break the engagement no matter what...

She picked up the other three letters and hurried of to Syaoran's room, her high heels clicking against the carpet...

**At Syaoran's room...**

The lights were dimmed and the room was eerily silent. Syaoran sat on the bed, still in his ball suit, grasping onto his chocolate hair.

Frost perched without a sound on his stand, his icy blue eyes cast worriedly at his master. He knew that it was best not to disturb his master and flew off outside the balcony.

He knew that there was only one cure for his master's sickness... And that was Sakura.

Suddenly, a knock interrupted the silence in his room. Cold amber orbs rose to the sound, voice forced, "Whoever it is...I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

Rei's soft voice floated into Syaoran's cold room, "Syaoran! Bad news! Sakura left!"

Amber orbs immediately shot up the door in horror and pain. Sakura..._left_?

The final glimmer of hope dashed within him. Was this really how his life was going to be? Marry Rei? Rule over the kingdom without his one and only love?

He stood up and shot to the door, opening it to reveal Rei carrying those three letters.

"She left? I thought it was supposed to be tomorrow morning!"

Rei shook her head slowly, "She left after the ball... She wrote you one while Tomoyo wrote one to Eriol. Here..."

She handed the green envelope to Syaoran, "I need to go to Eriol's room now..."

He tore it open without hesitation and immediately caught Sakura's cherry blossom scent.

Rei knew it was time for her to leave as she walked away with two remaining letters.

Syaoran's heart beating wildly under his chest as his fist clenched around the white slip of paper.

_**(A/N: This was where I stopped 2 months ago. Hope I haven't gone rusty)**_

_Dear Prince Syaoran,_

_By the time you read this, I, Sakura will be half-way back at my unicorn farm. This is my last message to you ever. _

_I would like to say this. I have never regretted in meeting you. _

_You've showed and given me things that others could have never given me. The time you spent on my farm were the happiest days in my life ever since **they **passed away._

_I admit that I did not expect to find out that you were a prince even though there were many obvious hints in the beginning. _

_You've managed to open me up after I shut myself away from the world for so many years. It felt great to open my wings and fly again instead of running away from my problems._

_But I guess that comes with a price. I have fallen in love... with a prince. _

_Imagine my surprise when I found out that that prince loved me too after almost dieing from a knife thrown into my chest. _

_It seemed all too good to be true until I found out his second secret: He was engaged. _

_It was then that I knew that we were never meant to be together. So, I left his side that very day._

_He, however, tried to wriggle a way back into my heart during my last day with him at a ball._

_I almost broke down when I saw the hurt he was also suffering behind those golden orbs._

_But, he doesn't understand._

_All the obstacles, the mistrust and secrets were livid signs that indicated that we were never meant to be together._

_Still, I love him, with all my heart which he had stolen. I decided that as a last gift, I will leave him with a song which represents my forgiveness of him taking my heart away without permission._

_So, I leave, with my heart in his possession. I will never return again to get it back._

_I, Sakura Kinomoto, love Syaoran Li, a prince who is also a thief. Ironic, isn't it?_

_I wish him a happy life with my friend Rei, a really lucky girl. Their marriage would be sure to merge two strong kingdoms together._

_I'm giving up this fight for it is the right thing to do._

_Goodbye my love, forever._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Syaoran's eyes hardened like ice. The hurt and pain...how could he have forgotten Sakura was feeling the same?

His heart tightened at the sight of dry teardrops on the paper.

He was selfish, once again thinking of only himself. Still, Sakura Kinomoto loves him just the way he was.

It was time for him to make a choice. Marry Rei or go after Sakura? He was horribly torn.

One, his duty as a prince and another to his own heart. How could he ever choose?

* * *

Rei trudged onwards towards Eriol's room a couple of rooms away from his cousin. 

However, as soon as she reached the book painted oak door, Eriol emerged from his room in a mess.

"Hiiragizawa! Where are you going?"

"To Tomoyo's room." His blue bangs covered his eyes and Rei was unable to read his emotions.

"You won't find her."

Eriol stopped in his tracks and turned around sharply, "What?" His sapphire orbs grew darker than before.

Rei clutched the blue letter in her arms, "She left with Sakura."

Eriol couldn't believe it, Tomoyo was... gone?

He roared, "GIVE ME THAT LETTER!"

Rei recoiled back in shock; this was the first time she saw Eriol burst out, not even when Luna was annoying him.

"_He must really love her..."_

Rei handed him Eriol's letter, which he opened furiously.

_Dear Prince Eriol,_

_I hope you like my song. It's a farewell present I gave to you. I'm sorry about the slap. Hope I didn't hurt you... **(AN: Who is she kidding?)**_

_I seem so selfish right now. I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry._

_The day Sakura went after her kidnapped unicorns the first time, you comforted me even after how I treated you as a slave in the beginning._

_I am truly grateful for the help you've provided the past few months..._

_But, more importantly, I am grateful for you showing me how to love._

_I have always wandered what it was like to fall in love since I was young but I have never fallen in love with anyone but you._

_**I love you.**_

_You've cared for me never like anyone else. You've seen through my exterior and poached my heart away._

_I did not regret it, even after I found out that you were a prince. I let it slip by, wishing that still, somehow, someway, we could be together._

_However, heaven doesn't seem to be on my side, you were engaged. _

_But now, I'm happy. I'm happy that I've finally confessed to you. Although it's not personally, I'm sure you've already known that during the song performance._

_But now, I'm letting you go. You have a duty to fulfill to your kingdom and you are going to carry it out. And me, a commoner shouldn't stand in your way._

_Goodbye my prince, my only love._

_Love,_

_Tomoyo_

Eriol stared blankly at the letter.

She loved ...no... Loves him!

But, she's giving up on their love for the kingdom.

His teeth gritted and without a word, he headed for his room in both undecided feelings. Happy at Tomoyo's final confession and dreadfully dejected at Tomoyo's departure.

What on earth was he going to do now?

Rei watched as Eriol closed his door in a slam.

She looked at the final letter, addressed to Yelan, the queen herself. What could this letter possibly hold?

With a sigh, she headed for the ballroom, on her way to passing on the final letter of her two friends.

**

* * *

****At Sakura's farm...**

Sakura and Tomoyo finally managed to settle in all the unicorns in the barn, it was exactly the same as the old one, the magical orb made sure of that.

Dust neighed at his mistress. Sakura smiled and crouched down to stroke the young foal who immediately reacted to his mistress gentle touch.

"It's finally over." Tomoyo's soft voice came from behind.

Sakura turned and looked at her cousin, giving a smile that both the unicorns and Tomoyo could tell that it was fake, "Yes... Over."

Tomoyo opened her arms, welcoming Sakura in another hug.

Sakura smiled and stood up from her crouched position, she went over to the dragon breeder and accepted the embrace.

"It back to the boring old days."

Tomoyo nodded uncertainly, "But not happy days."

Sakura gave her cousin a sadden look and clasped both of her pale hands, "It's time to put the past behind us."

Tomoyo smiled weakly, once again with eyes brimming with tear "I will and I hope you will too."

Sakura closed her emerald eyes which were still red from crying, "I can only try Tomoyo... I can only try."

**Days left: 5 days (Pass midnight)**

**

* * *

****To be continued...**

**_A/N: Kind of pointless chapter... but rest assured the next one will be much more interesting. ¬¬'''_**


	23. Chapter 22: Secrets

**_A/N: Hiya guys! Thanks for reviewing once again. This story is closing its end, hope you guys like this chapter too. I've just finish a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle. It's quite easy and I was finished in 3 days. Anyways, let's get on with the story! Oh and... Sorry for not updating last week (its Monday here). I had certain school stuff on my mind. So, this week will have 2 updates although this week I would be extremely busy. Probably on Sunday. (Here)_**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

_Reviewers_

_I think some reviews were from the note "chapter" so...Sorry for any mistakes_

_CherryFreakyFunK: The last chapter was kind of pointless. I hope this chapter can make it up for it!_

_stupid human enhabitant: Of course there's gonna be more! Thanks for the review!_

_LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter!_

_IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter._

_Lianne: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Cherriblossomxz: I will NEVER forget to do that! Thx for the review!_

_youkaigirl64: It's finally fixed as you can see from the last chapter._

_Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: You don't know how hard it was to survive without my precious com! Lol..._

_Ginger-hime: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait._

_Khellendros: Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter!_

_CherryChik: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter._

_Theweirdasian: Sorri for the wait. Hope you like this chapter!_

_jade-snake: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_Goldpen: It's not that I don't want to. It's I just can't with my com busted at that point of time. Sorry for the wait!_

_VampireJazzy: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_Blah: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter._

_ffgirl-07: I hope I can answer your questions very soon!._

_Nb: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_FlowerLover: Drama? I hardly know how to write drama! Thanks for the review though!_

_Lianne: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait._

_Chikichiki: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1: Lol. I guess now is my turn to be the hero?_

_Soenergetic: Sakura is not a princess, she's a unicorn breeder. Hope you like this chapter._

_Pink-and-Green-Heart: 00 Er..you're welcome I guess._

_Sakura123: I only put cliffhangers when I need to. Sometimes, the chapter is just too long (for me at least). Lol_

_Light and dark ying and yang: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_Inuyashangel: Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter._

_Cross-Dress: I'm just happy to receive reviews. You're right though, guys can be emotional too. _

_Monito: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_LadyAkina: Sorri for the wait. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Erika-chan: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Cat Claw: Lol.Hope you like this chapter. Things will be looking up very sooN1_

_DivineShana: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait._

_Pinaygrrl: Lol. Thanks for the review!_

_phoenix.tearx: I hope you like this chapter too. Cheers!_

_Kokoro No Megami: Thanks for the comment. This story is actually just to practice my English for school. Since I am interested in CCS, I won't be bored writing about it._

_3musketteers: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you like this chapter._

_Wind Kunai: You'll find out soon enough. Here's the next chapter!_

_kawaiisakura05: It was the best place to stop. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Unknown-Character: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!_

_Black Rose: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!_

_sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran: Arigatou for the review! _

_MaRcRoCkZ: Thanks for the reviews. I'm flattered by your compliments. Lol... Hope you like this chapter!_

_cherryblossomtree145: Thx for the review! Hope you'll like this chapter as much as I do!_

_simply-cherryblossom: Don't stop writing? I might die from dehydration, starvation or malnutrition! Lol!_

_Fireblossomgirl928: REVIEW? Are you sure you typed correctly? Anyways, thx for the review._

O

O

O

* * *

**Chapter 22**: **Secrets**

Rei's heels clicked against the carpet as she headed for the ballroom. Looking at the time, she presumed that the ball was already over.

As she scuttled down the ballroom stairs, she saw Yelan biding goodbye to the last of her guests.

She hurried over and heard the last of the conversation between the Queen Ariel and Queen Yelan.

"Is your son alright? He ran off after dancing with the unicorn performer."

Yelan replied unfazed, "He just recovered from a cold. I'm guessing he's just tired. I've already sent Rei to see him."

Queen Ariel nodded, smiling warmly, "Alright then... I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

Yelan smiled back and nodded, "See you then. Bye"

Queen Ariel steeped down the marble stairs and into her carriage with her family, "Bye."

Rei reached Yelan side just to see Queen Ariel's carriage riding away.

"Queen Yelan."

Yelan turned to Rei, "Yes dear?"

"This is for you."

She handed over the letter to the bewildered Queen, "What's this?"

Rei then began to pace away, "It's from Sakura and Tomoyo. They left a day early."

Yelan seemed for once, surprised, "She left?" _"This girl is really special. She isn't like any other that's for sure." _

Rei nodded and headed back up the stairs to her bedroom.

Yelan stood there, looking at the letter addressed to her in her palm.

Slowly, she opened it...

_Dear Queen Yelan,_

_We are sorry for the sudden departure but we have our reasons. It's been so kind of you to allow us to reside in your magnificent castle while the farm is being rebuilt._

_We would like to thank you for all you have done for us. And in return, we decided to leave._

_We know that what you have been doing was to help your son and nephew and your kingdom. We do not blame you for that and we understand completely._

_As our Queen, we know it's hard to make decisions sometimes, especially if one side concerns your own family while the other concerns your kingdom._

_So, to make things easier, we decided to leave. Rest assured that we will never again see Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol._

_Thank you for your hospitality_

_With regards,_

_Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji_

The guilt overwhelmed Queen Yelan. Her hands were trembling. The two girls had sacrificed their happiness for the sake of their country.

Yelan now realized that besides her and the rest of the royal family, others like the two breeders had also sacrificed their own needs for their kingdom even when it's only suppose to be the royal family responsibility.

* * *

**In the hallways...**

The Li sisters spied on their mother who seemed to be reading a letter. They had never seen their mother with such remorse.

Looking at each other in confusion, they decided to find out what was happening from the person who caused all this: Syaoran.

* * *

**In Syaoran's room...**

Amber eyes read the piece of parchment over and over again. Sakura gave him up when he didn't want to.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Was it even your decision to make Sakura?_

_Don't I have ANY say in this?_

"Knock... Knock!"

Startled, Syaoran raised his head. He had just called to the whole castle that no one was to disturb him.

Who could it be?

"Syaoran" came four muffled voices, "It's us."

Syaoran knew what they were here for and opened the door, bracing for four fierce hugs.

However, none came.

Confused, he looked at his four sisters and realized that they were really worried about him.

Syaoran suddenly felt guilt. He hadn't thought that his sisters really cared about him since they had annoyed him since the beginning of his life.

Underneath each and every one of those pranks and dress-ups, there was still love and concern... for him.

Now that he was genuinely upset, they were truly troubled and decided to seek out the reason for all these happenings.

"Come in." stated Syaoran, with much warmth than he used to converse with his sisters.

Fanran, Fuutie, Feimie and Xiefa steeped into the dimmed room, immediately noticing the change in atmosphere since they last time they stepped into the room.

Frost just came back from his flight and perched on his stand, cawing softly, as if greeting the four princesses.

"Syaoran." Said Fanran, the eldest of the group of siblings, "We want to know what's wrong. This thing even got Mother feeling upset. What happened?"

Syaoran sighed as his bangs covered his dull brown eyes, and explained everything to his sisters.

From the escape, to the meeting, poachers, dance and battle, not excluding the engagement problem and Rei, he poured his heart out to his sisters who listened to his problem without interrupting.

"So... this Sakura girl... you love her?" Fuutie asked.

Syaoran replied softly in a murmured voice, "I love her more than life itself Fuutie."

Four sisters were silent, knowing it wasn't time for words. Instead, four of them came closer to him and embraced their only brother in a warm hug.

And it was exactly what he needed then.

Four of them whispered," _You've changed Syaoran. You've changed..."_

* * *

After a night of restless sleep for the whole castle, it was time to start preparing for the wedding. With each passing minute, our princes' heart felt worse than ever.

The sisters didn't dare to confront their mother for they know it would be fruitless.

Rei on the other hand, noticed something strange going on with her cousin Luna.

She wasn't pestering Eriol anymore. Instead, she seemed to have disappeared altogether, only appearing at places that needed her for the wedding preparation.

Also, even if her physical body was there during the wedding gown fitting, her mind doesn't seem to be there at all. Instead she kept on sighing dreamily.

Rei couldn't figure out her cousin, other than she's a bitch.

Throughout the day, Rei would pace around the castle during her free time since most of the wedding preparations were being taken care by the staff.

The only thing she has to do practically was to say "I do."

The next day, decorations were held up in the castle.

Syaoran was found constantly training his martial arts in the back garden to vent his frustrations while Eriol would is seen reading silently in the library to keep him distracted.

Four sisters watched in concern as both their brother and cousin try hard to prevent them from thinking of the two very special girls.

The day flew by and before anyone knew it, it was the day before the wedding.

The castle became as busy as ever. The dinner on the wedding night was being cooked, the dresses of the bridesmaid and tuxedos of the best man were being finalized.

No more protest was being made to Yelan from the princes. Instead they tried as hard as they could to forget the wedding the very next day, completely losing all hope.

* * *

**In the unicorn farm...**

Sakura sipped her tea silently as she petted Flames head. Flames had just returned from her flight with Frost, exhausted.

It took a lot of energy for both phoenixes to meet each other everyday. Nevertheless, they continue to meet without fail, strengthening their bond.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

Puzzled by the sudden intrusion, she approached the door with caution.

"Sakura! Open up! It's us. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko!"

Sakura blinked, realizing she had totally forgotten about her other three friends while staying in the castle.

Instantly, she opened the door, only to meet with the fierce hug of her three breeder friends.

"We were so worried!"

"Where have you been?"

"Why was your farm being rebuilt by a magical orb? Speaking of which, where did you get it from?"

"Ch-o-k-in-g me!"

The three friends suddenly let go of Sakura, hoping that she might live to answer her questions.

Sakura breathed in and replied softly, "Even if I told you guys, you would never believe me."

Rika shook her head, "We know you would never lie to us Sakura. We're your friends."

Sakura was touched by that single sentence, "Ok... But please pardon me if..."

"If... what?"

"Never mind."

Four friends sat down and Sakura began her story, starting from the time when they have first met Syaoran till the end.

The three sat on the couch in astonishment as Sakura ended her story, turning away as a tear once again escaped from her eyes.

"Xiao Lang is Prince Syaoran?"

"You love him?"

"Sakura..."

Sakura began to sob, "I wa-n-t t-o b-e wit-h hi-m. Bu-t it-s ju-s-t no-t p-oss-i-bl-e."

The three other looked at each other before nodding. They all crowded the unicorn breeder as she cried, consoling her, helping her heal.

"Cry as much as you can Sakura. You'll feel much better..."

With that, Sakura cried even louder, hugging onto Chiharu, who was in front for her to support herself.

The room held a gloomy atmosphere, accompanied by the sound of Sakura cries.

No one knew what to say as they tried to comfort their dearest and kindest friend.

* * *

**Night...Castle...**

The royal family ate in silence, only hearing the occasional sound of metal against metal.

Syaoran and Eriol excused themselves after a few bites and immediately returned to the confines of their room.

Rei watched her fiancé back in concern while Luna ate a tad swiftly beside her, not bothering to look up at all.

As Rei continued to savour her food, a sudden, "Excuse me..." came from beside her.

Bewildered, Rei stared after her cousin as she walked hurriedly out of the dining room.

What's even stranger was that Luna wasn't heading towards her room. Instead, she headed for another hallway, leading to other areas.

Noticing that she to had finished her dinner, she excused herself and went after her cousin, determined to find out what had Luna distracted since the day after the ball.

Silently, Rei watched Luna shadowed figure as her cousin broke into a run, hurrying down the dark hallway.

Completely bamboozled now, she hurried after her cousin, making sure that her heels didn't make any sound against the floor.

After turning around a corner, she slowed down.

Rei decided to lean against the wall and catch her breath, _"God...I have to work out more..." _

"Good evening Luna, my **love**..."a masculine voice suddenly appeared from around the corner."

"_WWHHHAAATTTT?"_

Rei was stunned, "_Luna is seeing someone in the middle of the night? RIGHT BEFORE HER WEDDING?"_

"Cliff! I've missed you so..."came Luna's sultry voice.

"I did too love. Now, how about that kiss?"

"Don't you mean _hot _kiss?" whispered Luna.

"Of course I do..." came "Cliff's" husky voice.

After that exchange, moans of pleasure and giggles erupted from round the corner.

Rei's heart thumped in shock and her face wrenched in disgust, _"How low can this certain cousin of mine go? Cheating on a prince right before her wedding? What a slut! Wait a minute...this might be the chance I'm looking for to help Sakura!"_

Smiling truly to herself, she hurried away, blithe.

With a plan formulating in her head, she smirked to herself, "Things are certainly looking up now..."

**Day left: 1**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: A wee bit short but I just can't add anymore. Although I will add more the next chapter, with the wedding and all. This is the best place to stop. Hope you guys forgive me. Btw... do you guys think this is a cliffhanger? Lol... Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Wedding

_**A/N: Hiya all! No more reviewers section from now on due to the new rules! Sorry to the anonymous reviewers. I can't reply if you're not registered. Hope you'll like this chapter! I know I will!**_

O

O

O****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

* * *

**Chapter 23: Wedding**

Dawn finally came and the kingdom arose from slumber. Today was the big day! The day of their prince's wedding and of course, his cousin's too.

The villagers in town were excited and each hoped to catch a glimpse of the royal carriage as the newest couples as they pass the town to a smaller castle outside the town for their honeymoon.

However, they had no idea what was really happening behind the scenes except for a few selected from the farmlands.

Among of the few selected, two of them were the ones truly disheartened by the "auspicious" situation but did nothing to stop it.

These two were the ones that the princes purely adore and the question is: Will they do anything to stop it?

**Palace...**

Rei and Luna were in the dressing room, allowing their servants to place finishing touches of make up on their faces.

Luna sighed happily and said, "Isn't this the greatest Rei? We're finally getting married!"

Rei rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yes Luna. It's is the greatest..." _"Since I've got huge blackmail on you..."_

"Nothing is going to go wrong, I'm sure of it!" Luna chirped happily.

Rei looked at her cousin from the corner of her black eyes, "You'll never know Luna, expect the unexpected!"

Luna frowned at that statement, "What ever do you mean dearest cousin?"

Luna just smiled at Luna's reflection in the mirror, whose head was turned around, not caring that the servants now have difficulty in putting the finishing touches on Luna's make up.

"Nothing Luna. Absolutely nothing at all..."

Luna's sliver orbs held doubt but let it slip by.

"It's time for your dresses your highnesses."

"Sure." They said in unison.

Luna decided to continue her conversation, "Don't you find these services so poor Rei? They're soooo slow. I think I will ask Daddy to replace them before another wedding happens here."

The servants visibly stiffen at that statement. They can't afford to lose their jobs!

The old Rei would probably agree with her cousin's statement...but this new Rei...

"I don't know Luna. They seem perfectly fine to me. Why, this is one of the fastest groups of servants I've seen!"

The servants relaxed at Rei's statement as Luna scowled at her cousin, "Have you gone crazy? What happened to you these past few weeks? You've changed _too_ much for my liking Rei!"

Rei didn't seem fazed at her once-best-friend's comment; instead, "I've made a mistake in the past Luna... And I'm not repeating it again."

Luna huffed and turned away, "Whatever. Let's get this over with..."

She snapped her fingers and all the servants at both princesses side step away.

"**Knock! Knock!"**

Rei said, "Who is it?"

"King Kinoshi and King Deshi are here your highnesses. They're waiting to see you."

Luna squealed and practically yelled, "What are you waiting for? Let him in! Let him in!"

Her personal bodyguard opened the door and allowed her father and uncle to step in.

"Daddy!"

"Hi there **Pumpkin**! I can't believe you're finally getting married!" **_(A/N: Insert hysterical laughter...)_**

Rei stepped forward to hug her father, "It's nice to see you Daddy." She said in a bored tone.

It was obvious she hadn't gotten over the little father and daughter dispute a few weeks ago.

Rei's father immediately noticed the hostility, "Now Rei, I only want the best for you. And this _is_ the best for you."

Rei's feelings were unreadable ass she masked her feelings then very well, "It's time to go Daddy."

King Kinoshi could only wonder what his daughter was thinking of then, "Yes...Yes... we must get going..."

* * *

**Palace throne room...**

Exited whispers and murmurs filled the air. The crowd seemed quite excited by the auspicious event.

The two grooms await their brides at the throne where a priest stood carrying his book.

However, neither seemed thrilled by the event which would end their bachelorhood.

No one noticed this except for the Li family. Yelan was strangely quiet at this point and so were the Li sisters who were casting glances at Syaoran and Eriol several times.

Syaoran and Eriol were wearing white royal robes. Syaoran's had gold linings while Eriol had sliver linings around his coat. Both looked devilishly handsome in their wedding suit but none noticed the flirtatious glances that were cast their way by the female population in the room.

Eriol whispered to Syaoran, "Never thought this day would finally arrive..."

Syaoran glanced at his cousin from the corner of his eyes, his emotions well-hidden, "I haven't made my decision yet."

Eriol didn't seem suprised at Syaoran's confession, "Me neither."

Suddenly, music filled the air as whispers died. The pianist's music flowed through the atmosphere as the huge oak doors creaked open.

Two brides and their father at their side strode in.

The wedding gowns were beautiful. Luna's had a tinge of purple while Rei's had a tinge of red.

The crowd awed at the splendor of the brides. Luna smiled at the crowd and grasped onto her father's arm tighter.

Rei smiled to the crowd too, however, Syaoran queerly noticed, the smile was more of a smirk.

With each step and each second pass by, Eriol and Syaoran's heart grew heavier. Nothing would seem to stop this wedding. Was it really over?

Rei and Luna stopped and their fathers slipped away. Syaoran smiled slightly at Rei who smiled back. However, a glimmer of mischief was seen.

As the priest began his words, his voice was soon blurred out by Syaoran.

Sorrow filled his heart as he imagined Sakura's emerald orbs looking cheerfully at him...

_Her smile..._

_Her laugh..._

_Her personality..._

He remembered the time when he first saw her. It was so unexpected and he knew that the moment he saw her, she was the one, the only one who was perfect for him.

The more he fell for her, the more he felt less worthy of ever hoping she would ever feel the same.

When he finally confessed his heart's want, he felt bliss when she returned his feelings. He was afraid...yes... afraid that she would turn away from him if he were to bring up his engagement.

When she found out, he was almost ready to hate his mother. But... he knew what Yelan had done wasn't her fault.

_**(A/N: I have no idea what happens in a wedding ceremony like this...bear with me!")**_

"Will you, Prince Li Syaoran take Princess Rei Kinoshi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Heartbeats pounded in Syaoran ears, he tried to will himself to say the right words.

But...

"I-...I can't"

Murmurs immediately broke out. Yelan stood up, her eyes held remorse and shock.

Since the time Syaoran was small, he had never disrespect her wishes, let alone defy them.

Yelan then knew, Sakura was the only one that can make Syaoran change his decisions. He would always put her in first place. Everything else came second.

Syaoran hung his head low, "I'm sorry..."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" King Kinoshi roared.

Syaoran lifted his head and firmly said, "I can't marry Rei because I don't love her."

The crowd gasped in shock and the whispers became louder.

Suddenly someone's voice caused the room to once again become silent, "Yes. He doesn't love me. And I don't love him."

Rei lifted her veil and politely ask the priest to step away from his stand and took her place.

Eriol and Luna could only watch the scene in silence.

"My _friend _here love someone else, someone else who I am proud to say is my friend. She was the one who showed me true friendship and I want to repay her. It doesn't matter if she isn't royal or noble. She's just like everyone who of us, a person. We are all one and the same. There's no difference between a royal and a commoner."

Rei's black eyes laughed at Syaoran's gaping mouth, "And don't you think it's high time you go after her? It's never too late Syaoran."

Luna's voice suddenly broke Rei's speech, "Don't be ridiculous Rei! Of course there's a difference between a royal and commoner. We are people of high status. Commoners are just servants who wait under us!"

Rei's black eyes turn icy, "I would advice to keep your lips sealed if I were you dearest cousin. If not, your little meeting last night will go public."

Luna's body stiffened and immediately let go of Eriol's arm.

The two princes looked at each other and nodded. Immediately, both rushed out of the open doors and to the stables.

Rei stepped down of the podium and was immediately meet by the fury of her father, "Rei! What is the world is going on here?"

Rei smiled at her furious father, "I told you Daddy. I don't love Syaoran. Therefore, I'm not marrying him."

Yelan stepped in this time, "I have a proposition King Kinoshi. We don't need a marriage merge to become allies. It was wrong for me to force my son into marriage. It's time for him to decide for himself."

King Kinoshi restrained himself from shouting at his daughter in front of a huge crowd, "I will talk to you later Rei... and don't think I'll let you off easy for embarrassing us!"

Fanran then voiced out to Rei's father, "Quite the contrary King Kinoshi... What Rei had done is certain to impress other kingdoms." King Kinoshi raised an eyebrow as Fanran continued, "She has enlightened us that everyone, including royal and commoners, is one and the same. There shouldn't be any barrier between us and our people. If we are able to work together harmoniously with our people, our kingdoms would grow and expand."

King Kinoshi sank in Fanran's words. Expanding one's kingdom? That seemed pretty good to him.

"Err...right. I am terribly sorry for the whole situation Queen Yelan. I didn't expect this to happen."

Queen Yelan smiled and said, "It's quite alright King Kinoshi. I didn't expect this to happen as well... But I can't say I'm not happy about it!"

The Li sisters giggled at their mother.

Rei smiled and turned towards the dressing room, "It high time I get out of these clothes! God it itches!"

Luna and her father King Deshi could only stand there dumbly as their guards tried to get the situation of the crowd under control.

"Pumpkin... may I know of your little meeting?"

Luna laughed nervously as she turned to her father, "Erm... Daddy? Remember how much you love me?"

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran rushed through the town on their steeds. The villagers were shocked to see their princes rush by on horse dressed in their wedding suits. 

However neither of them cared what the villagers think of them now. Only one thing was on their mind, their true loves.

Soon enough, Syaoran reached Sakura's farm. He jumped off his horse and headed for the door.

"Sakura! It's me! Open up!"

The door creaked open and Tomoyo's face came into view.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Prince Syaoran?"

She then saw the person behind Syaoran, "ERIOL?"

Eriol smiled at the shocked dragon breeder, "Hello Tomoyo. May I have a word with you?"

"Bu- bu-bu-but!"

Eriol pulled Tomoyo from the door and led her to the front yard of the cottage, leaving Syaoran to go inside to look for Sakura.

He searched and searched but to no avail. Sakura wasn't in the cottage.

Then, he heard a neigh and immediately knew where Sakura was.

"The field..."

Syaoran hurried out the back door and saw her.

"Sakura..."

Sakura was feeding Chocolate when the unicorn noticed Syaoran. He neighed happily and galloped towards the prince, leaving Sakura standing there, completely astonished.

"Syaoran..."

Chocolate licked Syaoran's face and allowed him to go towards his mistress, who was still standing rigidly in the middle of the snow covered field.

Syaoran approached Sakura, "Sakura..."

"Syaoran... What are you doing here? Isn't today your wedding?"

Syaoran didn't answer her question; instead, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and buried his head in her auburn locks.

When Sakura finally came to her senses, she tried to push Syaoran away by beating his chest.

"Syaoran what ar-"

Syaoran stopped Sakura's sentence with a kiss. Sakura's arms tried relentlessly to push him away but she started to weaken. His warm lips devoured her own. Sakura began to wrap her arms around Syaoran's neck and was amazed by Syaoran's hard body pressed against her. Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura's waist as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura's hand began to wander and ran through Syaoran's messy chocolate hair. Syaoran couldn't get enough of Sakura's strawberry lips and tried to push closer towards Sakura's body. Pleasure coursed through both of them as Syaoran let out a moan.

If oxygen wasn't required for human life, the kiss would have gone on forever.

Sakura broke the kiss, breathless and lips swollen from kissing, "Syaoran... what?"

Syaoran shushed her with his finger, "Let me speak Sakura... please."

She became silent, her emerald orbs looking for answers in Syaoran's blithe ember pools.

"I realized that I couldn't forget you. No matter what happens. I couldn't get married to Rei because I love you. I know that this may seem selfish but I couldn't bear to give you up for the sake of my kingdom. In the letter, you mentioned obstacles; But... I know that, in my heart, you were wrong. All those obstacles were tests along the journey that were meant to prove our love. And I know this is the end of our journey... Sakura I love you and only **you**. Besides, today is the last day I'm suppose to work for you. After today, I can marry you right?"

Neither seem to realize that crystal tears began to cascade down Sakura's rosy cheeks, "Syaoran..."

"I will never marry someone else besides you Sakura...no matter the circumstances and consequences. My love for you will be pure till the day I die. I will never leave your side Sakura... Never."

Sakura's eyes lit up with joy for the first time in several days.

"But Syaoran... what about the kingdom and the wedding?"

Syaoran smirked, "Rei had a little speech after I refused to say the two words. The two kingdoms will still be allied not by marriage but by mostly contract. She also had a little piece of blackmail of Luna, making her let go of Eriol."

Sakura laughed and buried her head in Syaoran's chest, "I love you Syaoran..."

"I love you too Sakura..."

Suddenly, a shriek of happiness came from in front of the cottage which was unmistakably Tomoyo's.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and laughed even harder.

The obstacles of love were finally over. Two couples reunited under the winter sun.

Heaven smiled upon them as he witnessed the pure love of the oncetwo forbidden couples.

The journey was finally over and they have reached its end.

Things have never been better

**Days left: 0**

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**A/N: Alrighty! One chapter left. The epilogue! I had a little trouble with the ending. I hope no one's disappointed! Review please! I think adding Eriol and Tomoyo's conversation would most likely ruin the chapter.**_


	25. Epliogue: Love

_**A/N: Hi all! Welcome to the last chapter of Purity Love. I hope you will like it! I am also quite depressed about this though... Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. I won't forget how every single one made me happier. This is for all of you! Oh and btw... some reviewers received my reply about this being two years after. I changed it though!(winks)**_

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

* * *

**Epilogue: Love**

Sunshine peaked through the castle balcony. The white translucent curtains fluttered in the morning wind. Frost, an ice phoenix slowly opened its eyes. Still drowsy, he decided to go back to sleep beside his still slumbering mate, Flames.

Out of nowhere ... **"BANG!" **The phoenix's head shot up startled.

A young girl of three burst into the room. Her chocolate brown locks flowing behind her. She immediately carried out her morning duties: Waking up her parents.

She jumped on the bed and shouted, **"Mother! Father! WAKE UPPPPPPP!"**

The two bodies underneath the warm covers shot up at the loud wake-up call.

"Nadeshiko... How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that... Sheesh... Frost wake-up call was much preferred..."

The ice phoenix gave a squawk before proceeding back to sleep. The girl called "Nadeshiko" smiled at her accomplishment and decided to leave the room for another one of her favourite hobbies, waking up her twin brother.

A giggle erupted from the bed, "Syaoran. She's three. Girls are that energetic when they're at that age."

Syaoran yawned and stretched and then replied to his wife's comment, "Sakura, she's a princess. That's not how a princess should act..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and countered back, "Syaoran... we've talked about this..."

Syaoran immediately recognized the warning signals and laughed nervously before pecking his Queen on the lips, "Right... right...I understand."

Sakura smiled and cooed at him, "Now that's a good boy..."

Syaoran's eye twitched at the comment before smirking, "Do you mean good boy or big boy?"

Sakura immediately shoved Syaoran off the bed who landed in a loud thud.

"Go and wash up Li Syaoran. If not, I'll make Flames burned you into a crisp and we'll see who's being cocky."

"Fine... Fine!"

As he walked to the bathroom, he heard Sakura mumble as she fell back onto the bed.

"Kings and their dumb overconfidence..."

Syaoran bit back a laugh and continued to brush his teeth.

It has been four years since they have been reunited back at Sakura's old unicorn farm. Shortly after that, they were married and Sakura became the Queen as on the same day as Syaoran took over the throne from his mother.

_**(A/N: I can't find info on unicorn's growth period. So I followed horses. And female unicorns take 3 years to carry their foals. )**_

All of the unicorns are now residing inside the castle grounds. Dust had finally grown into a stallion and is next in line to take over the herd.

Sakura had also bought two unicorns who were mates a couple of years ago. It took some time before they finally began to trust the royal family. Imagine Sakura's surprise when she found out that the female Unicorn, Rubi, was pregnant and was already two and a half years along. Another six moths passed and a female baby unicorn was born. She named this new foal, Jewel.

Jewel's mane was light red, almost pink and her coat was white. She also has a rainbow coloured horn which was incredibly rare.

Now, she was already known as a teenage unicorn and Dust was undeniably attracted to this particular unicorn. It was no doubt that she would be Dust's future mate.

Sakura also gave birth to a set of fraternal twins that were conceived on her honeymoon with Syaoran. Nadeshiko, the one who followed Syaoran's punctuality habits also received Sakura's carefree personality. Ryu, the next heir, on the other hand, received Sakura's lateness habits and Syaoran's once serious attitude.

Nadeshiko had chocolate locks and emerald eyes. Her hair was thick and long which she often tied half up with white hair accessories. She can charm anyone in the palace but if any one were to frighten her, her overprotective brother would step up to defend his sister and give the "meanie" a famous Li glare.

Speaking of the twin, Ryu had gotten Sakura's auburn hair and Syaoran's amber eyes. His messy hair was a replica of his father's. He was seemingly cold but quite polite thanks to his mother. Although he seemed mean at first glance, he actually had a soft heart underneath the icy covers who he only allowed his family to witness once in a while.

Syaoran's train of thought was interrupted when a loud "AHHHHHHH!" was heard not to far from his room. He chuckled and immediately knew that Nadeshiko had woken up her brother once again, unexpectedly yet expected.

Syaoran finished his wash-up and exited the room in his morning robes. He noticed that Sakura was in the midst of waking up as she rubbed her eyes cutely. His heart swelled in adoration and then used his two hands to lift his wife from the bed who gave a loud shriek, "Syaoran!'

He laughed and then put her down on the cold bathroom marble tiles. She pouted and slammed the door behind her as she knew that if she weren't to, Syaoran would most definitely follow her in and they will both miss their breakfast.

Syaoran decided to visit his daughter's bedroom before heading down for breakfast. He stepped into the room and noticed Nadeshiko's nanny dressing her up.

She turned around as she saw Syaoran's reflection in the mirror, "Father!"

Syaoran chuckled as his daughter bounced towards him.

"We're going to Auntie Rei's party tonight right?"

Syaoran then began to remember that that day was Rei's engagement party. She had met a prince whose mother had been a close friend of the Kinoshi family. He was there at Rei's wedding with Syaoran and was impressed by Rei's insight on life. After a few meetings, Rei and the prince, Takishi fell in love. They became a couple and a few years after, he asked Rei for her hand in marriage.

"Yes my little flower, we're going to her castle today."

"YAY!"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside the room.

Ryu's head peered inside and stated, "Father, Mother's waiting."

Syaoran nodded and walked over and ruffled his son's already messy hair.

"Father!"

Syaoran shrugged, "What? It's already messy anyway."

Nadeshiko giggled as she ran over to her brother and father. She clasped onto Ryu's hand who struggled to get out of his sister's grip.

"Let's go!"

O

O

* * *

O 

O

After breakfast, the royal family of four went to the stables. Chocolate gave each of them his welcome lick. Even when Sakura's the Queen, she would still use most of her time taking care of her unicorns.

After brushing them in her sundress, she returned to the room to get ready for the journey to Takishi's kingdom.

Sakura stepped out of the washroom, dressed in her pink gown, designed by Tomoyo. It was long-sleeved with a slit up her wrist, making it fan out. The pink became darker as it reached the bottom where a piece a translucent material was sewn on. Cherry blossoms were sewn onto the collar and rims of the dress.

As she twisted her hair up onto her head, Syaoran snaked his arms around Sakura's waist.

His suit was dark green accompanied with white pants with gold lining. His buttons were sliver and his crown was on his head. He began kissing on her exposed neck.

"Syaoran! I need to put on my choker!"

"Come on Sakura. It's been so long since we've really made out."

"What are you talking about? We done this almost every singl-"

Sakura let out a small gasp as Syaoran hit a sensitive spot. As he continued to kiss her neck, passion soared and moans of pleasure bounced of the walls. Syaoran smirked against Sakura's neck and turned her around and immediately planted his lips onto Sakura's. Tongues clashed and battled and Syaoran's hand began to wonder. Sakura's own hands began to wrap around her husband's neck...

"Ewwwww..."

The Queen and King broke apart and laughed at the sight of their children's disgusted faces.

"Mother! Do you and Father really have to do that every single day?"

Syaoran shook his head at his daughter. "Come on you little rascals, we will leave mother alone to finish her make-up."

"Can't we bring Frost and Flames?"

The two phoenixes were perched on their small cushion. Syaoran wandered his eyes over and shook his head. "

Sorry you two...but they have to look after their eggs."

True enough, in a nest made out twigs and leaves, two eggs were nestled within it. One was frosty blue while the other is fiery red. Flames finally laid some eggs after that year of their mating season and it was no doubt that both a new fire and ice phoenix will be born.

"It's time to go." Sakura had placed on her choker and some star earrings and necklace. Her small golden crown was placed on her head. She walked over to her children and bent down to straighten up their suits.

Nadeshiko had on a sliver and white dress with her own small pearl necklace. She had white jade bangles on both her wrist which accompanied well with her comfortable white shoes. A small sliver crown with a sapphire in the center was on her head

Ryu, on the other hand, wore a black suit with white pants and almost visible sliver linings. His shoes were also white and his own sliver crown with a ruby in the center.

The royal family of four left the room and exited the castle. They sat on the carriage and began their journey to Takishi's kingdom.

O

O

* * *

O 

O

**At Takishi's Kingdom**

"King Li Syaoran, Queen Li Sakura, Prince Li Ryu and Princess Li Nadeshiko have arrived."

The Li family stepped into the ballroom. Many Kings and Queens were already present, including the Hiiragizawa family.

"Sakura!"

"Tomoyo!"

The two cousins hugged each other in joy. It has been weeks since they have last met.

"My my Tomoyo! You're certainly growing bigger!"

Tomoyo was now six months pregnant. Eriol chuckled beside her while carrying his one year old daughter, Mira. She has inherited Tomoyo's dark hair and Eriol's sapphire orbs.

"Let's go and sit down..."

They sat on a vacant table which was reserved for them. After drinking a couple of glasses of juice, Rei's name was announced and she stepped down from the stairs together with her fiancé, Takishi.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!"

"Rei!" The pair of cousin said in unison. The three of them hugged each other and sat down again.

"When was the last time we sat down like this?"

"At Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding."

Nadeshiko than tugged on her mother's sleeve, "Mother, how did Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol get together?"

Eriol and Tomoyo stared at each other and laughed. Tomoyo began, "Well, we came together on the same day as your parents did Nadeshiko...

_Flashback_

_Eriol pulled Tomoyo from the door and led her to the front yard of the cottage, leaving Syaoran to go inside to look for Sakura._

"_Eriol what are you doing here?"_

"_Tomoyo... I love you."_

_Tomoyo was shocked with Eriol's confession._

"_But... But... you can't. You have to marry Luna to merge your countries together... And and and... I'm a commoner and you're royalty..."_

_Eriol growled, very unlike his behavior and silence her with a kiss. Tomoyo stood rigid but soon enough, her desperation for Eriol took over her body and she began to kiss back. Tomoyo's lips were sweet and Eriol was already drunk with its taste. Her small figure was perfect in his arms and passion soared. They broke apart, breathless._

"_Everything is alright. Rei pulled a stunt and we can now choose anyone we want to marry."_

_Tomoyo's lips broke into a smile, "Really?"_

_Eriol pulled Tomoyo into another kiss, "Does this answer your question?"_

_Tomoyo giggled and wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck a tad tighter and then heard Eriol's next words._

"_So... will you be mine?"_

_Tomoyo let out a shriek of happiness and rained butterfly kisses onto Eriol's astounded face._

"_Yes! Yes... Yes!" _

End of flashback

Mira gurgled and everyone laughed.

Tomoyo then began to speak about her dragons back at Eriol's castle and the little miniature dragon that had hatched from Sapphire and Ameyhst's nest. However, Tomoyo was soon interupted by Syaoran.

Syaoran stood up and offered a hand to Sakura. "To the balcony my love?"

Sakura smiled shyly at her handsome husband and nodded. They both then left to an empty balcony after Sakura sent an apologetic glance at Tomoyo, who waved back happily before turning her attention to her own husband.

Sakura leaned against the railing and looked out at the dark sky. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and dug his head into Sakura's auburn locks.

"Can you believe it? Me, once a unicorn breeder is now a Queen with the two most adorable children."

Syaoran chuckled and spoke huskily against Sakura's neck, "Better believe it. I never thought that the day would finally come when I finally meet a woman who I simply can't resist."

Sakura giggled as Syaoran breathed against her neck, "Can't resist?... Well, I guess that's true."

Syaoran chuckled and murmured, "I love you Sakura... with all my heart."

Sakura's eyes shimmered with delight, "I love you too Syaoran and I will never stop even after the day I die."

They kissed under the midnight sky. What they didn't know was that Sakura's deceased family and Syaoran's father, Ryu watched happily in the clouds above.

They knew that Sakura and Syaoran will be together forever. Reincarnation after reincarnation.

And if anyone asks why

There will be only one reply.

Their love is pure now and forever

And the story of Purity Love is finally over.

**The End... For Real!**

* * *

O

O

O

**_A/N: Ah! I suck at poems... but this is the best ending I can come up with. Thanks again to my reviewers and I hope this epilogue suit all of your taste. Bye!_**


End file.
